A New Type of Harmony
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Davis has been sent to a new family with no memory of her time in the Digital World for her own protection. But will she be safe for long when the Digital World calls her back and her memories are haunting her? I own nothing but the plot and femDavis/femDaisuke.
1. Enter Flamedramon

"Enter Flamedramon"

**This is supposed to be a sequel to the Warrior of Harmony, but it is being written now because I felt like it**

Twelve year old Davis Motomiya walked into school that day, exhausted from her sister keeping her up late, trying to force her to wear something extremely girly for her first day to school.

Honestly, that girl never quite. It was a good quality, but at the same time a bad one.

Davis was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a boy come walking her way, until collision.

The two bumped into each other.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" he said.

They looked up and she saw him looking at her curiously.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You look familiar." he said.

She gave him an odd look.

"Hey, TK, aren't you coming?" someone called.

"Well, sorry, I have to go now." he said.

Davis watched as he walked away, the look of confusion never leaving her face.

The bell rang and Davis was in her class room, putting her stuff away.

"Good morning, Davis!" she heard someone say.

She turned around to see Hikari "Kari" Kamiya standing behind her, smiling.

Some people have said before that the two girls looked alike (except for the eye and hair color) and often confused them for sisters.

Davis had met Kari through her older brother Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, because she wanted to join the soccer team, so she came to try out and he watched her and decided to help her out a bit with her skills, saying that she had some potential.

"Hey, Kari. I guess we're in the same class again this year!" she greeted.

"Yup. So how was your morning?" Kari asked taking her seat.

"Too soon to tell, although..." she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Some kid I bumped into said I looked familiar, it kinda freaked me out since I've never seen him before." Davis said, remembering the boy.

"Hmm." Kari said thoughtfully.

Class started after the teacher came in, so all the students took their seats.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome a new student." he said.

He had a very low boring voice that could put people to sleep, in fact Davis felt she would have, if she hadn't seen who the new student was.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK." he said.

'It's that guy!' she thought.

"Please take the seat beside the girl with the...camera around her neck." Mr. Hamasaki said.

Davis watched in curiosity as the boy sat down next to Kari.

"Together again!" TK said to her.

"Just like old times!" Kari said back.

Davis blinked, confused.

They knew each other?

"Our teacher kind of looks like Ogremon!" TK said.

Kari laughed at the joke.

After the school day finally came to a close, Davis was gathering her stuff up and was walking away, until she heard her name being called.

She turned around to see Kari waving her to come over.

She saw that the TK kid was with her too.

Davis walked over, smiling politely.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I wanted to officially introduce you to someone. Davis Motomiya, meet TK Takaishi." Kari said.

"It's nice to meet you!" the blond boy said.

"Uh, you too!" she said back.

"Davis is the only girl on the soccer team here. She plays with Tai sometimes, too." Kari said to TK.

"Oh, that's pretty cool!" he said.

Davis stood there awkwardly as she noticed how comfortable the two looked together, like best friends.

She was about to leave, but a girl from a higher grade came in, looking for Kari.

TK called her Yolei and she went up to Kari, showing her a note that she said came for her in the computer lab. Kari looked at it, panic on her face and then she took off, saying that her brother needed help.

Davis didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she took off after the pink clad girl, TK and Yolei following her lead.

On their way, they met up with a red haired high schooler called Izzy that everyone but Davis knew and he asked to use the computer lab. They all went there and started talking about the note Tai sent and about the Digital World.

That word struck a note for Davis. She had heard Tai talk about it plenty of times before, but also…it held a deeper meaning for her.

"What's the Digital World? Is it a new amusement park? I bet it has some cool rides!" Yolei said.

"I think I heard Tai talking about it before. He said it was filled with something called...digimon?" Davis said, trying to remember as TK, Kari and Izzy looked at her, shocked.

"Hey, guys, I got a great idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!" Yolei said.

A small boy then came into the room and dragged the lavender haired girl off, talking about how she had promised to fix his computer.

"If Tai's there, then the gate to the Digital World must be open!" Izzy said after the two left.

"We're going back to the Digital World! Prodigious!" Izzy said, pulling out a strange device.

TK and Kari pulled out the same ones too, making Davis grow even more confused.

"Hey, wait a minute! Exactly what is going on here?" she asked.

"It's a really long story, but we'll explain it after we go save Tai!" Kari said to her.

"Kari, I think you should know better by now that I'm not going to be satisfied with that answer, it's just going to drive me insane!" she said.

Just then, the computer behind Izzy started glowing, making the four look towards it.

Three lights shot out.

A blue one flew to Davis, making her yelp as she caught it and the two other lights, one red and one yellow, shot off elsewhere.

Davis opened her hands to reveal a new device.

"What's this?" she asked holding it out.

"A digivice!" TK said.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari said.

"We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open!" Izzy said.

"Yeah, but how long will it stay open for?" TK asked.

"I don't care! I'm going to help my brother!" Kari said.

"What does this mean?" Davis asked, holding out her digivice.

"It may mean that you're supposed to go with us to the Digital World." Izzy said.

"I'm not waiting any longer!" Kari said.

She held up her digivice to the computer and was sucked in.

TK joined her, leaving Izzy and Davis behind.

"Are you scared?" he asked her.

"Well, yeah! I don't understand anything that's going on here! I've got a million questions that no one seems to want to answer and it looks like the only way to do that it to go with them." she said.

Sighing, she nervously held her digivice up and was then covered by the warm light and sucked into the computer.

It was a weird feeling, but not bad as she was sent through a stream of colors and she could have sworn that she heard a song playing a catchy tune as she went through and finally landed in a forest with her two class mates.

"Whoa, that was weird!" she said, looking around the beautiful surroundings that felt familiar to her.

"So this this is the Digital World? It's amazing!"

She looked down and gasped as she saw that her clothes had changed into a blue jacket with orange flames over a black camisole, beige cargo shorts, yellow gloves and orange convers.

"This place comes with a whole new wardrobe, weird!" she said.

"It looks cute!" TK said, making her blush.

"Come on, let's go!" Kari said.

The three began walking along the forest path, the pink clad girl following a signal on her digivice to hopefully find her brother somewhere. Davis looked around the place and was confused, yet again, when she saw a vending machine in the forest.

'That's weird!' she thought.

She walked over to it and looked it over, wondering how it could be there.

She gasped as it started moving and yelped as the front fell off and a bunch of weird looking creatures ran out, all talking at once.

She heard laughing and saw Kari and TK looking at her.

She pouted and walked over to them.

"So, what were those things?" she asked.

"Those were Numemon, a type of digimon." TK explained.

"Don't worry, there are a lot more cuter digimon here, too!" Kari said.

"And a lot scarier!" TK added.

The three continued on, then stopped as they heard someone shout the blonde's name.

An orange creature flew over and barreled into TK's arms, happy to see him, making Davis jump back in surprise at how familiar it looked to her.

Why was she getting this sense of familiarity in her when it came to this strange world?

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" he said, hugging the cute creature.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it!" Tai said, running over with an orange dino and a white cat with gloves and purple markings.

He noticed Davis and stared at her, shocked.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Izzy said I had to come." she said.

"Kari!" the white cat said.

"Gatomon!" Kari said as the white cat jumped into her arms.

The girl then said something about the feline's tail ring missing and asked what happened. Gatomon told the newly arrived kids about how a Unimon attacked her and she lost her tail ring as she escaped.

"That must have been terrible!" Davis said.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making digimon into his slaves." Gatomon told them as they all walked into a cave that had some weird object lying in the center of it.

"He said, 'I am the digimon Emperor!' I hear we have to punch in a time clock too!" she said.

"Another human? You mean that someone comes here besides us? There goes the neighborhood!" TK said.

"Yeah and he's got this strange dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!" Gatomon said.

"Show her yours!" TK said to Davis.

"Huh? OK." She held out the white and blue device.

"That's it! You work for the digimon Emperor!" Gatomon acussed.

"Hey, wait! I just got this thing when it came out of the computer!" she said, making Tai look at her in surprise.

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us as weak as new born kittens!" Gatomon said, shaking in anger.

"That's why you couldn't digivolve!" Tai said, looking at his digimon.

"Yeah, if I could digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance!" the dino said.

"The digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon!" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, that's right and when the ring captures you you're a slave for life!" Patamon said.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas!" Gatmon muttered.

"Digimon Emperor! I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him!" Kari said, mad.

"How about we just slap him? It's better than sinking to his level." Davis said a little worried about seeing Kari angry for the first time.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball!" TK said looking at the strange object.

"No wonder, it's got a spike through it!"

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf!" Tai said.

TK stepped up and tried to move it, but it was way too heavy for him.

"It won't budge!"

"Move aside! This is a woman's job!" Kari said.

She then had her turn at it, but it was too much for her too.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help!" TK joked.

Tai looked over to Davis who was calmly observing, deep in thought.

"Hey, Davis!" he called, gaining her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you try?"

She gave him an odd look, but then shrugged and went up to the object and put her hands around it, feeling the warmth it radiated and pulled.

She yelped and stumbled back as it came off the ground.

"I think you guys need to work out more." she said, righting herself.

Everyone stared at her, then the ground where the object used to be.

"There's a problem!" Tai said.

A bright orange light shot out of the place the digi egg used to be and a strange blue dragon like creature appeared, curled up.

He opened his scarlet red eyes and looked at Davis then jumped at her, smiling brightly.

He began to jump around her happily, cheering.

"Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digi egg!" he said.

Davis looked at him, weirded out.

"My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon!" he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Uh, hi, I'm Davis." she said.

"I heard of Veemon! Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking digimon that brings you good luck! But I thought he was just a legend!" Agumon said.

"Nope, I'm real alright and I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, Davis!" Veemon said.

Davis chuckled nervously at that, even more confused.

"Are you sure I'm the one?" she asked.

"Yup, because you're the only one who could move the digi egg of Courage!" he said.

They were interrupted by the ground shaking and looked up to see a dino type digimon with glowing red eyes banging against the opening at the top of the cave.

TK called it a Monochromon.

Monochromon burst his way into the cave and the two orange digimon attacked him, but it did no damage and he attacked them with volcanic strike, making them all run to escape the flames.

"Davis, hurry up and open the digi egg!" Veemon said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked.

They ran faster as Monochromon got closer to them, growling and exited the cave, running over to the ledge of a small cliff, seeing the others already down there waiting on them.

A burst of flame shot out of the cave and Veemon tackled Davis out of the way, sending them both over the ledge and landing on the grass.

"Davis, tell me what hurts?" Veemon asked, worried.

"Everything!" she said, groaning as she got up.

"You control the digi egg of Courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!" he said.

"Davis, get up, it's not safe!" Tai yelled, running over.

"OK!" she said.

"I can digivolve if you open the egg, but you have to have courage to do it!" Veemon said.

"It's worth a try!" Tai said, helping her up.

TK, Agumon and Patamon came over, saying they had to leave.

Monochromon jumped off the ledge, heading for Kari and Gatomon who weren't moving for some reason.

Davis gasped as she saw her class mate in trouble, feeling something weird, but pleasant burning in her chest.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

"Have courage!" Tai said.

"That's it! I've had it!" Davis said, stepping forward, holding out the egg.

"You want courage, then here it is!"

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she called.

The digi egg glowed a bright orange and so did Veemon and he was covered in flames as he went through a transformation and Davis could have sworn she heard music again.

"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon knocked Monochromon over before he could get any closer to the girls and stood his ground to protect them.

"_Armour_ digivolve?" Tai asked.

"Whoa, who's that?" Davis asked as everyone stared in wonder.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the digi egg of Courage to armour digivolve. My fire rocket attack will char broil the enemy like a well done steak."

A song seemed to be playing again as Monochromon charged the armour digimon and Flamedramon attacked Monochromon, using his fire rocket on him and soon after broke the dark ring, releasing the digimon from the Emperor's hold.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back into Veemon and the light went into Davis's digivice and then created a new device called a D-terminal.

Kari went up to the Monochromon and pet him as he woke up from his stupor.

"You know, now that he's good again, he's kinda cute." Davis said walking up to the digimon, gently petting his head and he seemed to purr.

"Good-bye, Monochromon, don't forget to write!" Kari said as the digmon left.

"I can't believe the digimon Emperor can change such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature!" TK said.

Davis was shaking hands with Veemon.

"Nice working with you, Davis! Let's do it again sometime!" he said.

"Sounds good to me!" she chuckled.

"Hey guys! That armour digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai said stepping up to them.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, leave it to me!" Veemon said.

"Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, so here."

Tai took off his goggles and handed them over to her, symbolizing the torch being passed on to the next generation.

Davis took them, surprised.

"The leader of the digidestind wouldn't look right without them." he said.

"Leader?" she asked.

"Why am I the leader? Why not Kari or TK? They've been here before and know all about this place! How can I be a good leader?" she asked.

"You're the new child of Courage and the leader always has courage and I also believe in you." he said.

Davis blushed and nervously placed the goggles on her head, feeling a little awkward at first as Kari and TK flanked her to check it out.

"They look real cute!" Kari said, smiling.

Davis blushed again and giggled.

The group then went off looking for a way back to their world after Patamon told them the digimon Emperor never came out at night and heard the voices of Izzy, Yolei and a little kid called Cody. They found a small computer and saw the others on the other side, almost like they were watching them on a TV.

"So, what now?" Davis asked.

Then, they were engulfed in light again and went through the portal, Davis hearing the song from before, wondering they were going to hear it all the time when this happened.

They burst out of the computer, startling the three others as they all landed on top of them in a pile, Davis landing on Izzy and groaning as Tai and the other two landed on her and Yolei.

"Get off, you're crushing my brownies!" Izzy cried.

To be continued...


	2. The Digi Team Complete

"The Digi Team Complete"

"Where are we?" asked Tai.

"This is the computer room." TK answered.

"Can you please get off me now?" Davis groaned.

One by one, everyone got up from the pile, stretching out their muscles.

"When you guys came out of the computer, where did you come from?" Cody asked.

"Oh, uh, well... the Digital World." Davis said looking down at the boy.

"Let's go back!" Yolei said, getting into the younger girl's face.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Cody said.

"Don't you wanna go to the Digital World, Cody?" Yolei asked.

"Of course seeing all those monsters and stuff would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't wanna miss out!" Cody said.

"That's right, it's pork surprise at my place." Tai said, miserable.

"And stuffed green peppers in a salad." Izzy said.

"TV dinners in the microwave." TK said.

"No fair! I wanna go!" Yolei whined, tears in her eyes, freaking Davis out.

Davis patted her arm in an awkward way, hoping to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Yolei. You'll get a chance!" TK said.

"When?" she whined.

Davis was at home at last, soaking in the tub, thinking over all that happened that day. It could all be summed up with one word.

Weird and familiar.

"But it was pretty cool meeting Veemon and all those other digimon." she said.

"I wonder what'll happen tomorrow."

"Davis, hurry up!" her sister, Jun, cried,

"Alright, hold your horses!" she called back.

She wrapped a fluffy towel around her and then walked out.

"You look worn out! Rough first day?" Jun said.

Davis bit back a laugh.

"You have no idea." she groaned.

After school that day, Davis was on her way to the computer room, when she heard someone call her name.

'Deja vu.' she thought.

She turned to see TK, Kari and Tai with some girl she never met before.

"Hey, Davis. Heading to the computer room?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Oh, so you're Davis. It's nice to meet you. My name's Sora Takanouchi." the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you." she smiled back at the girl.

"Sora was one of the original Digidestinds too, she was the child of Love." TK said.

The group all walked to the computer room and saw Izzy, Yolei and Cody in there already.

"How's it going, guys?" she greeted waving.

"Hi everybody!" Sora said.

The new Digidestinds all held out their digivices for Sora to see.

"Those are the new digivices? How cool!" she said.

"That's right. Those were released from the digi egg when I touched it." Tai said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? I say let's get going!" Yolei said.

"Hold it! I think I should tell you something before we go." Davis said.

"Give me a break! You've only been there once! What do you know?" Yolei said.

"Hey, easy! She is the new leader of the Digidestinds." Tai said.

"What? No way! Why?" Yolei said.

"She has the digi egg Courage that's why and the-" Tai trailed off.

"Uh, hey Davis, where are the goggles I gave you?" he asked.

She looked at him, then moved her shirt collar to reveal the prized goggles.

"I haven't gotten used to wearing them yet." she explained.

'And everyone here who knows you asked if I stole them. Plus, wearing them makes me feel like my cousin, Takuya.' she mentally thought.

"Ah, you'll grow into them!" he said.

Izzy told them that all the other computers wouldn't open up a gate to the Digital World, it was just the same one from yesterday and also that the gate had never been opened two days in a row before.

"Then I say we get going. After all, we did promise these two we'd bring them there and I've been waiting to see Veemon again." Davis said.

"All ashore that's going ashore, whatever that means." she said.

Everyone nodded at that, but were stopped when someone called Tai's name.

A teacher called Mr. Fujiyama came in, surprised to see three of his old students again. Turns out he was the new teacher for the computer club, which he had no knowledge about.

Tai decided to distract him by asking for advice on something and pushed him out of the room so the others could leave.

"Alright, let's get going." Izzy said.

Everyone held up their digivices and Davis swore she heard that song again.

They were all then engulfed in the light and went through the gate.

"Is everyone OK?" Izzy asked as they landed in a field.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to get used to that." Davis said.

"Wow, so this is the Digital World." Cody said looking around.

"Hey, wait, I'm wearing different clothes! And they're pretty comfortable too."

"Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd!" Yolei said.

"I tried to tell you about it before we left." Davis said.

"I love this helmet, it makes my glasses look smaller!" Yolei said.

"Wait till I tell my sisters I got free clothes!" she said.

"Kids today have no sense of values, when I was a kid I showed a lot more respect whenever I received a gift." Sora said.

"Sora, I hate to say this, but you're sounding like my mom!" Kari said with a giggle.

Everyone began walking, looking around for their digimon.

They started calling out their names, and Davis turned to smile when she heard Veemon call out to her and saw him running over the grassy planes.

"Veemon!"

"Davis!"

They shook hands in greeting.

"I brought Patamon and his friends with me!" he said.

And sure enough, Patamon, Gatomon, a red bug and a pink bird came over.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said.

"Biyomon!" said Sora.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big green sore eyes!" Tentomon said.

"I've missed you, Sora!" said Biyomon.

"I've missed you too!" the girl said.

Sadly, their happy reunion was ruined by a new digimon attacking.

He was swooping down to Sora and Biyomon, but TK pushed them out of the way.

All of the kids ducked down as he swooped over them and then the digimon attacked the giant green bug.

Gatomon jumped up and punched the bug, but he knocked her away and Davis caught her and placed her down safely.

"I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I'm just not strong enough!" Gatomon said.

"Don't worry! I'll just have to armour digivolve! Davis, get the egg ready!" Veemon said.

"Right!"

Before she could activate it, the ground beneath her collapsed and she fell down. She managed to grab onto the side before she hit the bottom, but was then met by a mole like digimon called Drimogemon.

"Are you OK?" Veemon asked from above.

"I'd be better if my feet were on solid ground!" she called up.

Another digimon called Mojyamon came into the field next and attacked Veemon, knocking him down the hole. Davis let go of the ledge and grabbed onto the blue dragon and they both fell, getting captured by Drimogemon and blacking out.

Davis groaned as she woke up, dazed. She opened her eyes and yelled in fear as she saw she saw tied to a canyon wall.

"Oh great! Was I sleep walking? And why does this feel like it's already happened before." she said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're just hanging out." came a teasing voice.

"That was such a bad pun. Who are you?" she asked looking up.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life!"

There was a figure standing up on the ledge of the canyon and he looked to be around Davis's age but she couldn't really tell.

"Frankly, I was rather disappointed I was able to capture you so easily." he said.

"Are you the digimon Emperor?" she asked.

"Speaking." he said, mockingly.

"But you're a kid like the rest of us!"

"I'm nothing like you, because if I were, then I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Which reminds me..."

He snapped his fingers and a wall on the other side opened up and revealed a captured Veemon.

"Veemon!" she cried, worried.

"Davis! Hey, great view isn't it?" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I haven't had time to look! Quick, armour digivolve!"

"Uh, just one problem! Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?" the Emperor laughed holding her digivice and D-terminal...which had been hidden in the pockets inside her jacket.

She glared up at him.

'That pervert! He was riffling through my clothes when I was unconscious!'

"Give me back my digivice and let Veemon go! He has nothing to do with this!" she said.

"Yeah right! You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon become my slave."

Then, a dark ring appeared and slowly made its way over to the blue dragon, who looked determined to not show any fear, while Davis was in a panic.

"No, please, don't!" she begged.

"Ha! You'll never get me to become your slave! You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!" Veemon said.

"As you wish." the Emperor said.

"Hey, take it easy! I was just kiddin'! Come on, old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know, a little comedy to lighten the mood. Haha, funny guy Veemon, huh?"

"Veemon..." Davis said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I don't hear you laughing now, Veemon." The Emperor said.

"Leave him alone!" Davis shouted as the ring got closer.

"Tempest wing!" someone cried.

Two bright lights shot out and destroyed the dark ring.

"Davis, hold on!" Yolei cried, ridding the back of a flying digimon.

"Save Veemon!" Davis cried.

The wall behind the blue dragon began to crumble and a yellow digimon came through, carrying Veemon.

"Sorry to burst in on you like this!" he said.

"You could've knocked!" Veemon joked.

Davis looked up and saw the Emperor get hit by something and drop her digivice and D-terminal, which Yolei caught.

"Thank you!" she called up in a teasing tone.

Yolei then got Davis down as Gatomon was flung over the ledge and the goggle headed girl caught the white cat as the Emperor called out Snimon, Drimogemon and Mojyamon.

"Here you go!" Yolei said, handing the girl her stuff.

"Thanks a lot, Yolei! Now it's time for a little pay back! What do you say, Veemon?" Davis said turning to her partner.

"Yeah!"

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the fire of Courage!"

She could have sworn that the music started up again when Halsemon took off to fight Snimon.

"Let's show them what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor!" Flamedramon said.

Digmon went up against Drimogemon, and Flamedramon went into battle with Mojyamon, as he threw an ice club at him.

"When it's fire against ice, fire always wins!"

He caught it and melted it, then fired four fireballs at the digimon, barbequing the dark ring.

"Yeah, you destroyed the dark ring!" Davis cheered.

Halsemon freed Snimon and Digmon freed Drimogemon in the end.

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings, I hope we're still buds!" Veemon said to the three freed digimon.

"That's OK, thanks!"

"Being the Emperor's slave was the worst! All day it was destroy this, destroy that, get me a cappuccino, oy!"

The three complained, walking away.

"He makes me so mad! Digimon Emperor, that jerk! He needs a taste of his own medicine!" Davis raged.

"Settle down!" Hawkmon said.

"So, Yolei, will I count on your assistance from now on?"

"Absolutely! 100 %!"

"And will we be a team, Cody, when I'm not nappin'?" Armadillomon asked.

"Of course, I'd be honored to be your partner!"

The music started up again as Davis began to speak.

"Well, it's time to go home!"

And they all went through the portal again, but this time with their digimon, who all changed forms.

And yet again, they all landed in the computer room in a pile, Davis at the very bottom.

"Next time, I'm going in last!" she muttered.

"What happened to you guys?" they heard Tai say.

"Please don't ask!" everyone said.

"The new digimon returned to their in-training forms!" Tai said.

"Huh?" Davis said, looking up to see a smaller, cuter version of Veemon on her head.

"Wow, he's so cute!" Yolei said, hugging a small pink bird.

"I don't understand how someone like this little fella can turn into such a great big creature like Digmon." Cody said, looking over the yellow head with winged ears.

"Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job!" Patamon said.

"Well, at least we made it back to the real world safe and sound!" TK said.

"Hmm, except Biyomon and Tentomon!" Sora said.

"Sora!" a sweet voice called.

They all looked to the computer to see Biyomon and Tentomon.

"Don't worry, we'll both be safe here because the digimon Emperor never comes out at night!"

"Imagine! All that power and he's afraid of the dark!"

"Well, get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow!" Sora said.

"Yeah, cause that's when we'll go back and hopefully defeat the digimon Emperor once and for all!" Davis said.

"Now, there's just one thing left to do..." she said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Get off of me!"

To be continued...


	3. A New Digitude

"A New Digitude!"

**(OK, if Immortal Fallen Radiance is reading this, thank you for your advice and here is the answer to your question on Davis' name. I hope it's good enough for you.)**

Davis was rushing to the computer room to see Demiveemon and the other digimon. They were all going back to the Digital World today to face off against that jerk of an Emperor.

"Hey, Davis, wait up!" TK called out.

"No, you speed up!" she called playfully, stopping for him and Kari to catch up to her.

"Excited are we?" Kari asked.

"Well, yeah! I don't wanna leave Demiveemon alone for too long. I did that last night and he tore my room apart. And that only took 2 minutes."

The group laughed as they got to the doors of the computer room and heard the voices on the other side.

"Smells like Davis." she heard Demiveemon say.

"Are you saying I stink?" she said opening the door.

"It is Davis!" the little dragon cheered jumping into her arms.

"Demiveemon, did you guys have a good day at school?" she asked, hugging him.

"Where's Yolei?" asked Poromon.

"Yeah, and Cody too?" asked Upamon.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over." Kari said.

"Oh, here's someone now." Davis said as she heard footsteps.

"Sorry I'm late! I brought goodies from my family's convenience store!" Yolei yelled as she ran in.

"Good idea. In-training digimon are bottomless pits." TK said.

"That's pretty cool that your family owns a convenience store." Davis said as Yolei gave the digimon the food.

"It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for the food I eat, even though I work there. But the job comes with a great pension plan." Yolei said, confusing Davis about the 'pension'.

The digimon were looking at the food curiously, not sure if they could eat it, until Patamon assured them and they all began to pig out, Gatomon looking on in disgust and exhaustion.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." she muttered.

"Let's check to see if the gate's open." Davis said.

"It's open." Yolei said checking. "Perfecto."

"Great, let's get go-" the goggle head cut herself off.

"Where's Cody?" Davis asked after checking to see he still wasn't there yet.

"He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times." Yolei said.

"I hope he hurries." Davis said.

"Let's watch some TV to pass the time." Yolei suggested.

_"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story."_ a news woman said.

"Ah." Davis groaned.

_"The results of the national computer programing contest were just announced. And the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijougi."_

Ken was a boy with long plum colored hair, violet blue eyes and was dressed in a dray school uniform.

_"There were many well deserving geniuses out there and I am humbled to think that the judges chose me to receive the top prize." he said._

Davis stared at him. He looked and sounded familiar, had she met him before? No, that wasn't possible.

Some guy named Jackie came on to talk about Ken's invention to brush a person's teeth for them when Davis noticed Cody had come into the room and Upamon went to greet him.

_"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he balanced the world's biggest check book. And that's not all. He's a champion in judo and a star on the all states soccer team. And girls, he's single!"_

"Don't care." Davis muttered, getting creeped out by his eyes. They looked soulless and dead, void of any emotion at all.

"I heard that this kid is so smart that he once gave his teachers homework." Cody said.

"Cody, when did you get here?" Kari asked surprised to see him standing between her and Davis.

"He got here a few minutes ago." Davis said.

"Hey, maybe Ken knows how to defeat the digimon Emperor." TK said.

"Hmph. I know more about the Digital World than that stupid kid." Yolei said turning off the computer with a frown on her face.

"Whatever. Let's forget about him and go." Davis said.

"All present and accounted for. Let' get going." TK said.

Everyone held up their digivices and were sucked in, the music playing again.

**(Scene Change to the Digital World)**

"You guys are back to normal." Cody said to the digimon.

"Yep." Veemon said.

"We change back when we return to the Digital World." Armadillomon said.

Davis's D-3 started beeping then and she looked at it to see some dots that represented them on it and another one farther off.

"What's going on?" Kari asked checking her digivice.

"A digi-egg." Cody said.

"What?" TK asked.

"Where is it?" Veemon asked.

"The digivice says it's not far from here." Cody said.

"More digi-eggs? But we already have ours." Davis said.

"Who're they for?" Yolei asked.

"We'll never know unless we look for them." Kari said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Davis said.

They all started walking off into the forest they were in.

The further they went, the darker it became.

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark here, I wonder why." Davis said.

Veemon shrugged at that.

"Don't worry, Davis, I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared." TK said.

"Uh, thanks, that's really sweet of you, TK, but that's not my hand you're holding." Davis said sweat dropping.

"It's mine." Veemon said.

The child of Hope looked down and saw that it was the blue digimon's hand he was holding and let go, blushing in embaresment as the others laughed.

Cody walked up to where Davis was, curiosity on his face.

"Hey, Davis, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead." she said with a smile down at him.

"Well, I was wondering, isn't Davis a boy's name?"

That got everyone's attention. They all knew that too, but never really bothered to ask about it.

"Yeah, it is. What of it?" she said.

"Well, how did you get that name?" the new child of Knowledge asked.

Davis frowned, trying to remember. It was weird, she knew what the reason was for, but she couldn't remember it clearly, like something was blocking it.

"Um, well, my real name is Daisuke, but everyone calls me Davis because, um, my Dad I think said he liked the name." she said, unsure of why she had a hard time with that memory.

"But Daisuke is a boy's name too." Yolei pointed out.

"My parents thought I was gonna be a boy. They didn't want to change it and thought it would be unique to have a daughter with a boy's name." the new child of Courage said.

Everyone nodded as they prossed that information while Kari looked at her friend in concern when she noticed her having trouble with the answers.

Davis's D-3 started beeping again.

"I'm getting something." she anounced.

"It's just up there ahead of us."

"What are you doing here?" a voice snapped.

They all stopped and saw that their path was blocked by someone they weren't too keen on seeing.

"Look out!" Yolei cried.

It was the digimon Emperor!

"I'll get him." Veemon said.

Davis noticed something off about his appearance and also saw that he had no shadow, so she held onto her partner's shoulders.

"Wait, it's not really him." she said.

"It's just an illusion!" TK said noticing what she meant.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" the Emperor scolded.

The Digidestinds all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Cody asked.

"Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World! Only the Digidestinds are!" the Emperor said.

The five Chosen Children all looked at him, wondering if he needed a CAT scan.

"Huh?"

"We are the Digidestinds." Davis said.

"You? The Digidestinds? That's physically impossible." the Emperor said looking at her.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked peaking around the Digi Leader.

"Especially when two of us have already been Digidestinds for 3 years now." Davis couldn't help but add.

Kari and TK smiled at her briefly, then got serious again.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestinds, and of course, I am the only perfect human being." the Emperor gloated.

The child of Courage rolled her eyes at that.

"I wouldn't really call you perfect." she said.

The illusion vanished then.

Then, they all heard a thud so they turned to see a Tyranamon appear from behind them with the Emperor on top of it.

"Oh no." Davis said shielding Kari behind her.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong! You are ordered to here by evacuate the premises without further notice!" he threatened.

"The land lord told my uncle the same thing." Davis couldn't help but snipe at him.

"We have just as much right to be here than you!" TK yelled.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" the Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei yelled.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must it always become a great big production? Get them, Tyranamon!" the Emperor ordered.

The Digidestinds digimon armour digivolved to fend them off.

The Emperor had the Tyranamon attack Gatomon and Patamon, sending them crashing into a tree.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet." Patamon commented.

"Shut up." Gatomon said dryly.

Davis told TK and Kari to go get the new digi eggs while they fought the Emperor and his minions.

Things became thougher when a few more Tyranamon came to join the party and tried to go after TK, Kari and Cody, but the armour digimon blocked their way as they escaped.

The large red dinos knocked the armour digimon around quite easily.

One was about to attack Yolei directly, but Davis saw this and ran over to the lavender haired girl, standing in front of her when the dino tried to hit her, but stopped when it saw the new person defending it's target.

Tyranamon was going to hit Davis, but something made it stop.

Davis gasped as she felt a familiar warmth in her chest and she saw a starnge mark appear on her chest.

It was a circle that had four other circles interlocking together.(Look up celtic wheele for balance.)

It was glowing a golden color and the light hit the Tyranamon, destroying the dark ring around it's neck.

Davis and Yolei, who had seen the whole thing from behind her, stared in shock as the dino shook it's head and it's red eyes turned back to their peaceful blue color, no longer under the control of the Emperor and the mark and light vanished.

Before the girls could even say anything, TK and Kari flew in on their newly armour digivolved digimon, a golden horse with wings called Pegasusmon and a while sphinx like creature with wings called Nerfertimon who also seemed to strike a sense of familiarity to Davis.

The two celestial digimon used their golden noose, a gold laso, to hold the Tyranamon down as the other armour digimon used their attacks to break the dark rings.

During all that, the Emperor ran off.

**(Scene Change to Earth)**

Davis was walking home with Demiveemon in her arms, still trying to find out what happened back there.

What was up with that light and mark?

Why was it able to free the Tyranamon from the dark ring's hold?

She was feeling torn at why she was feeling so many emotions ever since she first came to the Digital World.

She felt scared, but couldn't stop going back.

She knew she had to go back and felt like she had to not only to defeat the Emperor and save the digimon, but because she felt at home there and like the Digital World held an important piece of the puzzle that was her life lately.

_'Why am I having such a hard time reme,bering things that I should know? It's like something was jamming my thoughts. I need to find out what's going on and soon or else I'll go crazy!' _she thought.

TBC


	4. Note

**I'm planning on giving Davis a boyfriend but I'm not sure who he will be.**

**So that's where I need your help. **

**There's going to be vote between the guys chosen from Digimon 02 and Digimon Frontier and in the end, the one with the most votes is the boy who Davis will be dating and married to in the Digimon Epilogue episode.**

**The choices are:**

**Tai Kamiya**

**TK Takaishi**

**Ken Ichijougi**

**Koji Minamoto**

**Koichi Kimura**

**If you have an idea for someone else, please tell me and I'll add him to the list.**

**Thank you for reading this and my stories and please vote =)**


	5. Iron Vegiemon

"Iron Vegiemon"

**(The results for Davis' boyfriend so far are TK: 2 Ken: 2 and Koichi: 1. someone also jokingly voted for a harem which I laughed at, but sadly it won't be happening. Thank you to those who voted and are reading my stories, please continue. I also apologize if I rushed at the end, I just really wanted to get it over with, I will do that with some chapters. Enjoy!)**

Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, and Tai were in the Digital World saving a group of Gotsumon from a cage the Emperor had them in.

Davis was a little worried about why there were no guards or anything and so were TK and Kari, but Tai told them to forget about it and worry later.

The Digidestinds rushed the rock type digimon to the portal and they went back home to the human world, where they met a freaked out Yolei and mad Izzy.

"Are you crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy yelled.

"But we didn't have a choice. We couldn't just leave them there for the digimon Emperor to make into slaves, right?" Tai said looking at his sister.

"Yep." Kari nodded.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiama happens to come in here?" Yolei asked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it boys!" Cody said.

The Gotsumon all struck different poses, making Davis and Demiveemon laugh at how ridiculous they looked.

"Early rejects might be a better phrase." Yolei said.

"Yolei, I've got a big favor to ask. Would it be alright with you if I borrowed your digivice?" Izzy asked.

"But what for?" she asked.

"Well it's obvious that the power from your digivice opens the gate to the Digital World." Izzy said.

"Let me guess. Yours can't?" Davis asked.

"That's right." Izzy said nodding to her.

"I've tried using mine, but no luck. The only way we can get into the Digital World is if one of you opens the gate for us." Tai said, holding his old digivice.

"So I wanted to try an experiment with the new digivices, if that's okay." Izzy concluded.

Yolei agreed and handed over her red and white D-3 to the red head.

**(Scene Change)**

The next day, Jun dragged Davis to a concert for some band called the Teenage Wolves because she had a huge crush on the lead singer named Matt Ishida.

Davis stood in the audience with her sister, who was screaming her appreciation, and had to admit that the band was pretty good and this Matt guy had a great voice, almost better than her old friend Koichi.

But she couldn't to notice that Matt looked like an older version of TK with the same blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

After the concert was done, Jun dragged her off down the halls of the building to find Matt to ask for his autograph.

When she caught sight him with another boy, the pinkette ran over and asked for his autograph.

"Sure. What's your name?" Matt asked with a smile as he began to write on her shirt.

Davis walked over calmly, then gasped as she saw TK was there.

"Just make it out to Jun Motomiya."

"Did you say 'Motomiya'?" TK asked, making Matt and Jun look at him in surprise.

"You wouldn't happen to be Davis' sister would you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's right. You are you?" Jun asked confused.

"That's TK." Davis said.

Everyone jumped since she practically snuck up behind them and turned to see the maroon haired girl, smiling at them.

Jun gave her sister a playful glare as she put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't tell me you knew any cute guys." she said.

"You didn't ask!" Davis giggled.

TK smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Jun brought me along to check out the band with her." Davis said standing beside him.

Matt gave her a look over, realization entering his azure eyes.

"Wait, you're the girl Tai told us about?" he asked.

Davis looked at him, surprised.

"Uh, maybe?" she said.

TK laughed at that.

"Yep, that's her." he said.

The conversation was cut off by a beeping noise, Davis looking over to see a digivice strapped onto Matt's belt and then knew that he was a Digidestind too.

TK and Davis both got messages on their D-terminals from Yolei, telling them that there was a problem in the Digital World.

The three chosen children shared a look before they all said their farewells to Jun and ran off towards the school.

Yolei was typing on the computer, trying to find the source of the problem, but was nervous with all the people around her.

"Alright, the gate's open. Shall we go?" Yolei asked.

Davis nodded and held out her D-3, Matt placing a hand on her shoulder since he couldn't enter without one of the new digivices and everyone was then sucked into the portal.

**(Scene Change)**

They all wound up in a field that was near a lake.

Veemon pointed out a digimon lying on the ground, injured and Matt rushed over, announcing that it was his partner, Gabumon.

"Oh, Matt..." he said.

"Gabumon, are you OK?" the child of Friendship asked as he kneeled down to help his digimon.

"Let's just say I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way." he joked.

"OK, I want you to tell me everything that happened." Matt said, concerned.

"Good, we never talk anymore."

Yolei, who hadn't gone through the portal with them, said that she would go over to Izzy's to get her D-3 and meet up with them all later.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why don't they call them cat ears? After all, when was the last time you say a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?" Gatomon asked.

"This is what you think of?" Kari asked making Davis laugh.

Gabumon told them all about the Emperor creating control spires that controlled the dark rings and had one placed in a small village where some Gazimon lived and had an army of Vegiemon guarding it.

He had helped the Gazimon break free, but was then attacked by RedVegiemon who was very ruthless, tugging at Davis' heart strings.

She hated it when some innocent digimon got hurt.

"So, anyone have any ideas on how we get in there?" Davis asked turning to the group.

"Why can't we just go in now?" asked Veemon.

"Because it's dangerous. If you rush in without a plan we'll be captured or worse." Davis said.

"She's right. We need a plan." Matt said.

Davis looked around, spotting some black plastic materials lying around on the ground and a grin made its way onto her lips as a plan formed.

Matt noticed her look, then followed her gaze and smiled too, understanding her idea.

Chocolate eyes met azure eyes as they agreed on the plan.

Their two digimon gave them confused looks before they looked off to where the two humans were looking and smiled as they got it, while the rest of the members of their group still didn't get it.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Everyone gather around." Matt said.

The Digidestinds all formed a huddle as the children of Courage and Friendship explained their plan, everyone smiling as they all agreed with it.

They had the digimon wear fake control rings and had the humans tied up to pose as prisoners so they could sneak in and help.

The plan was going fine and Gatomon started the fighting with one Vegiemon, but then they were all in trouble when RedVegiemon came around and Veemon challenged him to fight, but since he was tied up, he wasn't doing too well.

RedVegiemon kept hitting him, making Davis close her eyes and bite her lip as she saw her partner getting hurt.

She tried to get loose, but was having trouble.

She prayed for some sort of miracle to happen to hello them out and her prayers were answered by the gold mark returning and it freed her.

The mark glowed bright enough to reach the black tower on the hill they were on and it made it crumble, releasing the digimon there of their captivity.

They all apologized as Davis ran over to Veemon and hugged him, happy that he was all right and the others stared at Davis in shock from the mark and light that came from her.

They all wondered what it was, but shook it off.

They were all about to leave, but Davis was held back by RedVegiemon.

"Please forgive me. I had no control over it." he said bowing his head.

"It's fine. I know it wasn't your fault." she said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Veemon said.

"Still, I am glad that Harmony has been returned to the Digital World." he said.

The two partners looked at each other confused before they ran to the portal and went through, Davis landing on top of Matt and TK, happy that for once she wasn't the one at the bottom.

TBC


	6. Old Reliable

"Old Reliable"

**(The score for Davis' boyfriend has been changed to TK:2, Koichi:2, Koji:1 and Ken:3. This vote will be going on until episode 26, so please keep voting and thank you for those who did so and reading my story. BTR, can anyone guess who my surprise guest stars are at the beginning of the fic and the very end? Enjoy!)**

That night, Davis had a bizzar dream.

She was in her pajamas, blue cotton shorts with flames on them and a white cotton tank top, and she was standing in the middle of a room that had a crystal above that reflected the colors of the rainbow all over the place.

"OK, this is weird." she said looking around.

_"Davis..."_ a voice that sounded like a mature version of her own called.

She looked around, trying to locate the person who had spoke.

"Hello?" she called.

_"Davis, please, come find me."_ the voice said again.

Davis looked around and saw a gold light with the mark she had seen before floating away from her down a dark hallway.

"No, wait." she said.

"Come back. Please!"

She started running down the hallway, passing images on the wall that showed her as a child, doing many of the things she loved to do, at school, with Kari and Tai, her parents and Jun, with her friends and family in Shibuya.

"Why are you running from me?" Davis asked the light.

_"Do not fear the Darkness. Teach the Light to not fear Darkness. Bring Harmony back to the Digital World."_ the voice said.

**(Scene Change)**

Davis was walking in the hall on her way to the computer lab, trying to get that weird dream out of her, but also trying to make sense out of it.

She was really going to need to see a shrink or something.

She came to the staircase and saw a familiar boy walking down it.

"Hey, Cody." she called making the boy turn around.

"Oh, hi, Davis. What's up?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going home. I've got kendo practice this afternoon." he said.

"Oh." Davis nodded with a smile.

"Well, all right then. I'll tell the others. Have fun." she said.

"Thanks." Cody said with a smile.

The boy then walked off just as TK came over.

"What's up, Davis?" he greeted.

The maroon haired girl turned to her friend.

"Nothing much. We should head off to the computer room. I have a feeling something must be happening in the Digital World." she said.

"Really? The two of us alone in the computer room together?" TK mused holding his chin.

Davis frowned at the boy, unsure of the look he had in his eyes.

"What was that?" she asked making him blush.

"Nothing, just that something is always happening in the Digital World." TK said as the two kids began walking.

"So what? It's our home away from home." she said.

The two of them walked on and got to the door.

TK smiled at the girl and opened the door first, stepping back to allow her in.

"Ladies first." he said.

"Uh, thanks." she said.

"Davis!" Kari said, happy to see her friend.

"Hey Kari." Davis greeted as the blonde haired boy sulked.

"I can't catch a break." he groaned.

"What's going on?" the marron haired girl asked.

"We just got a message from the Digital World. It's a distress call from one of the digimon." the child of Light said.

That snapped TK out of his sulking as he ran over to look over the child of Courage's shoulder to see the computer screen.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure yet."

"I got it. The signal is coming from one of the black areas controled by the digimon Emperor. And it's a lot further than any area we've been to." Yolei said.

"Thsi should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari joked.

"According to this map, the Emperor's area is getting a lot bigger. I bet his ego is to." Yolei said.

"It won't be long until he has complete control over the entire Digital World." Davis said feeling angered and sad at the fact that someone was doing such a horrible thing.

What kind of monster would do that?

Suddenly, she froze as some weird feeling crept over her.

The image of a shadowed creature with six wings laughing darkly appeared in her mind, making her gasp in shock as she felt the evil aura it gave off, worse than the Emperor.

She shook her head to get rid of it.

"Then every single digimon is in danger." Kari said sadly holding her hand up to her mouth.

Davis gave her friend a sympathetic look as she looped an arm around her waist, giving her a side hug for comfort.

The child of Light smiled at her gratefully, happy to know that she could always count on Davis to ber there for her no matter what.

"All right, let's get moving." the child of Courage said.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here!" Upamon said.

Davis turned to face the small digimon.

"He isn't coming. He's got kendo practice this afternoon and he can't get out of it." she explained.

"One question; what's kendo?" Upamon asked.

Davis gave the small digimon the cliff notes version of it while giving a small demonstration with a rolled up magazine, remembering the basic moves an old friend had taught her.

They were interupted by foot steps outside of the door and everyone started freaking out, grabbing their digimon and running around to try and hide them while Davis simply picked up Demiveemon and told him to act like a plushie.

The door was then opened by a blue haired high school studnet with glasses.

"It's Joe!" Kari and TK said in happiness.

"Hi guys." Joe greeted.

Upamon sulked because he had thought Cody was the one at the door.

Davis looked down at the small digimon and felt heart broken at the sad look on his face, so she placed Demiveemon on her head and then picked up Upamon as some form of comfort.

"Wow, even though Tai told me about it, it's still strange seeing the digimon here in the real world." Joe said walking over to them.

"This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." TK said standing next to him.

"Oh, the one studying to be a doctor! That's really cool." Davis said as Demiveemon jumped down off her head.

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils for me?" Yolei asked, hugging Poromon tightly, making the bird digimon frown.

"Joe, this is Davis and Yolei. Joe's not really a doctor yet." Kari said.

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from the Digi World." TK said.

"I know. It's from Gomamon." Joe said.

"So your digivice was triggered too? That's why you came."

"Candy!" Demiveemon cried, playing with the bag in Joe's hand.

Everyone looked down to see the little dragon and Davis laughed at how cute he looked trying to get into the bag.

"Hey, these are suplies for an emergency!" Joe said lifting his arm up to keep the bag away, but the in-training wasn't giving up that easily making Davis laugh even more as he started jumping for the bag.

"Did you plan on coming to the Digital World with us, Joe? We could really use your help." Kari asked as Davis went over and cuddled Demiveemon in her arms with Upamon.

"Absolutely. I'm worried about Gomamon."

TK then held up his green D-3, showing it to Joe and explaining that they were the only things that would allow them entry to the Digital WOrld, but Davis zoned out, thinikng about a cell phone and weird talking trains for some reason.

They were all about to go, but were stopped when the door was opened and Cody came in and Upamon jumped out of Davis' arms and started jumping around the boy, making the maroon haired girl smile as he started yelling 'You made it!' twenty times before the boy picked him up.

He aplogized to Joe about his hyperactive digimon, the teengaer saying that his partner wa sthe same.

Cody was about to introduce himslef, but was cut off by Yolei saying it was time to go and everyone held up their digivice as they were covered in the bright light and were pulled through the portal.

They all blinked in sock when they saw that they were in a frozen waste land and Davis looked around the place, for some reason expecting to see it cut off to a town that had no snow and a bunch of digimon walking around selling and buying things.

She didn't know why though.

Yolei started complaining about the cold and TK started asking the girls if they were all right, to which they nodded, although Davis caught Kari shiver and rolled her eyes as she pulled off her coat and put it over the girl's shoulders to keep her warm, since she was the one who was dressed in the most revealing outfit and then scolded her when she tried to protest.

Joe then handed out hand warmers after he got over the shock of how protective Davis was over Kari, almost as bad as Tai was, and everyone thanked him for it.

Yolei groaned in frustration when she had troubloe opening her hand warmer and then dropped it on the snow and it started to melt away the snow and revealed the uncosious form of Gomamon, so the Digidestinds all stsrted digging him out.

"Gomamon, speak to me!" Joe said as Davis wondered why the seal like digimon looked so familiar to her and the image of a group of Gomamon swimming in the water on an island flitted across her mind's eyes.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked when his partner opened his eyes.

"It's Saturday." he moaned weakly.

"Well, actually, it's Wendsday, but you never really knew that day, so you're OK." Joe said making Davis and Veemon laugh.

"I heard from Tentomon we could use the TV to call you if we needed your help." Gomamon said waving his paw at the TV set they'd come out of when they were sucked into the portal.

"Boy, you're going to use all of my first aid kit." Joe said as he started to tend to Gomamon's injuries.

"I always get misty-eyed at reunions, I think I'm going to cry!" Armadillomon said.

"Aww don't! Your tears will turn into icicles." Gatomon said walking over to them.

"You really look bad Gomamon." Joe sighed as he pet his Digimon.

"I picked a fight with the wrong dude, the Digimon Emperor." Gomamon grumbled.

"Gah! Look!" cried Yolei.

Everyone turned to see that she was pointing at a black tower.

"Looks like he build one here too," Davis said with narrowed eyes.

"Huh? What's that?" Joe asked confused.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Kari said.

"He hunts down Digimon and then put's these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves, and the Control Spire's keep the ring's powered." TK explained.

"That way no one can digivolve." Kari said softly.

"I'm gonna tear it down!" Veemon yelled happily making everyone laugh.

"We're going to have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it." Kari said looking at the frozen river in front of them.

"Now I know what Matt means when I'm walking on thin ice." TK groaned.

Davis looked over at the ice, then over to some trees standing tall nearby, thinking over a plan before she asked Joe if he had any rope, to which he confirmed and then the girl told her partner to knock down some trees so that they could tie them together to use as a sled, everyone agreeing with her plan, Gatomon eagerly helping out as well.

They tied the fallen trees together and then hooked the ropes on their digimon os they could pull them around with it, Davis asking if they were OK with it first and they said they didn't mind, so the humans got on as the digimon pulled them across the ice.

Their sleigh ride was cut short when some Fregiemon that were under the control of the Emperor showed up and started blasting at them and the sled had fallen over the edge of an ice rift, Cody falling into the freezing water below, making everyone cry out in panic and Gomamon jump into the water to save him.

After that, they had found a cave to rest in, Davis instructing everyone to start a fire, had Kari give her jacket over to Cody to keep warm and had some of the digimon sit around for warmth as Davis rubbing her hands up and down his amrs and back, trying to keep the blood circulating in his veins so he wouldn't freeze as Joe gave him a cup of herbal tea he had prepared.

They all decided that Joe would stay back to watch over Cody as the others went to take out the control spire, but the child of Knowledge protested and reminded Davis of someone she knew from her past.

"Cody, do you know who you remind me of?" she asked him.

"Who, Davis?" she asked her.

"My friend, Tommy." she said smiling gently as she remembered her old friend.

"Tommy and I were the youngest in our group of friends before I met you guys, even way before Kari and Tai, and he always wanted to help out anyway he could, but he also learned when it was time to back down. I know you want to come, but we can't risk anything happening to you. Don't feel like the weakest link or anything, because you aren't. All of us have our gifts that we offer to this group, including, so don't feel bad about being left behind. But right now we need you to stay here and stay warm, wish us luck and beleive in us. Can you do that?" she asked.

Cody, who was stunned by what she said, simply nodded as she and the others got back on the sled and took off.

When they got over to where the tower was, Davis got this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and turned around to see that the Emperor had found Joe and Cody and was attacking them with a Shellmon and Ebidramon, Digmon fighting them off.

She growled in frustration and felt the mark appear again and give off the golden light, which destroyed the tower and then Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon and Digmon worked together and defeated their opponents, the Emperor making his get away.

Everyone ran over to the other two Digidestinds to celebrate, but Davis was held back when she heard someone giggling behind her.

She turned around and was surprised to see a water nymph like digimon was behind her and she gave off this vibe that made her feel like they had met before.

"My, my! Look at how pretty ya got, suga." she said with a Southern twang.

Davis blinked her chocolate eyes in confusion.

"Who...Do I...know you?" she asked her.

The digimon smiled innocently and giggled at her.

"Maybe. I'd love ta answer your questions, suga, but I'm afraid I can't. You need ta find out for yourself." she answered.

The digimon then walked over to Davis and ruffled her maroon bangs playfully as she smiled softly at her, her scarlet eyes held a warmth and sadness to them.

"You really are a miracle child, Davis. Good luck." she said.

The digimon then ran off and jumped into the water, swimming away and leaving the girl with even more questions on her mind that began to frustrate her beyond belief.

"Davis!" someone called.

The child of Courage turned around and saw her friends running over to her, consern on their faces.

Davis ran over to them, appologizing for spacing out on them and decided to not tell them about the mysterious digimon that talked to her and went to congragulate Cody and Armadillomon on how well they fought together and laughed when Gomamon complained about being left out of the praise.

TBC


	7. Friendship

"Friendship"

**(The score for Davis' boyfriend is being continued and again I say thank you for those who have voted and been reading my stories. TK is in the lead with 6, next comes Ken with 4, Koichi with 2 and Koji 1. BTW this isn't an episode from the show, just a chapter that I wrote. Enjoy this new instalment!)**

The day had come and gone without any conflict and the Digidestinds all returne home from their normal day at school to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Davis was on her way home, lost in thought as she walked pass the park she had always been to with Tai and Kari when they were younger.

She was still trying to figure out her dreams and who that weird digimon was.

_"Do not fear the Darkness. Teach the Light to not fear Darkness. Bring Harmony back to the Digital World."_

_"You really are a miracle child, Davis. Good luck." _

What did it all mean and did it have anything to do with why her memories seemed so fuzzy and why she had these weird feelings of deja vu everytime she was in the Digital World or saw a certain digimon?

"Hey Davis!" someone called out to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see who had called her to see Matt had been the one to call out to her and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the boy standing next to him.

He had raven colored hair with sapphire eyes and was waving at her with a warm smile on his face.

"Ko-Koichi?" Davis questioned.

The two older boys walked over to the stuned girl.

"Surprised, Davis?" Matt asked with a smirk at her reaction.

The girl shook off the shock and flung her arms around Koichi's neck, hugging him with a huge smile curving her lips, her chocolate eyes sparkling in happiness.

The older boy laughed as he hugged her back.

"Whoa, easy there, D." he said.

Matt gasped when he saw two strange illusions of a man dressed in lion shaped armour take Koichi's place and a woman with fox shaped armour replace Davis for a slipt second before they quickly vanished as the two friends pulled apart making the blonde wonder if he had just imagined it all.

"What are you doing here, Ko? And how did you meet Matt?" the maroon haired girl asked.

"There was an asingment at our schools where we had to write a letter to a student from another city." Koichi explained.

"I got Koichi and we started e-mailing each other all the time after that when we saw how much we had in common. Including knowing a cute girl named Davis Motomiya who happens to be a real soccer fanatic." Matt said with a teasing tone at the last bit as said soccer fanatic laughed in embaressment with a pretty blush on her caramel cheeks.

"The cliff notes version is; Matt invited me over to come see you again. Koji would have come to, but he had a test to study for." Koichi said as he knew that the girl would have asked why his twin brother wasn't with him.

Davis blinked.

"Really? He invited you to come visit me?" she asked.

"Yep." he confirmed.

Davis then turned to Matt with a heart stoppingly beautiful smile that he had never seen before a few seconds before she nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! You rock! I'd kiss you if I didn't know that Jun would kill me for it!" she exclaimed in her excitment that her new friend did something so nice for her.

Koichi laughed at the way she was being so open with the blonde, who was returning the hug with a kind and tender smile on his face making him look a bit like Koji when he was with Davis.

After all, that smile on the girl's face was reserved for him since the two had a powerful bond, stronger than the one she had with her family members.

The only other person she had that kind of bond with was Koichi himself.

Was it possible that Matt was taking their place in Davis' heart?

"I'm glad you're happy, Davis." Matt said feeling proud to see this new side of the girl.

Davis pulled away and took Koichi's hand, smile still in place.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." the child of Friendship said making the girl frown.

Koichi noticed her drop in mood right away.

"Don't you have band practice now?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going." matt said.

"Well, why don't we come with you." the ravenette sugested making the Chosen Children look at him in surprise for coming up with the idea, but the girl soon smiled at it.

"Yeah! That way we can all hang out more." she said turning to the blonde.

Matt was unsure of it.

A part of him wanted to agree but the other part didn't know if it would be all right because of his band mates and how they might react to him bringing some company, plus one of them was a total lady's manand would be all other Davis since she was such a cute girl.

"I don't know if the guys would be OK with that." he said.

But then again, Koichi had told him what happened to some guy who tried to hit on her before.

Actually, he hit on her while he was also bullying her best friend Tommy.

She asked him to leave them both alone, but the guy didn't listen to her even when she said she would punch him in the lip if he didn't stop.

The guy didn't listen.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next.

Davis pouted at Matt as her eyes began to water and she brought her hands up under her chin and clapsed them in a begging fashion making him twitch at the look as Koichi bit back a laugh, knowing that he had accidentally unleashed the torture of the puppy dog pout on himself.

That poor guy.

May the angels help him now.

As soon as the girl's bottom lip began to quiver, he knew the boy would fall victim to it, just like Koji does.

"All right, fine! Just stop with the pouting! It burns!" Matt yelled cover his eyes.

Davis smiled and took both of the boys' hands.

"Works everytime." she sang.

"Evil." Matt muttered making his two friends laugh.

He vaguely wondered if the digimon Emperor would crack under that look.

If not, then he truely was there was something serious wrong with that twisted mind of his than he had already thought.

**"Scene Change)**

The trio walked into the old warehouse where the Teenage Wolves performed and practised laughing from the funny story Koichi had told them about the time his brother and Davis' cousin Takuya tried cooking hambugers and nearly killed the taste testers.

Davis thought that the story sounded familiar to her, in fact she could even almost smell the squide and barbrque sauce.

The Teenage Wolves looked up at the trio when they heard laughter and froze when they saw their lead singer walking in with his arm wrapped around a cute girl's shoulders in a friendly way.

Matt noticed the looks and rolled his azure eyes at them as they probably assumed that he was dating Davis because of how open he was being with her.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friends Davis Motomiya and Koichi Kimura. They're going to stay and watch us." he said.

He removed his arm from around the maroon haired girl's shoulders and went to go get his guitar, his band mates taking that as a sign to get ready and one of them having to bit his lip to not say anything about the girl and nearly wet himself when Koichi gave him a death glare and had waves of darkness rolling off of him when he caught the guy staring openly at Davis, namely at her early developed breasts, which was weird considering most girls her age had A-cups but she was blessed with a B-cup.

The band then started playing "I Turn Around" and Davis took her old friend's hand and brought him over to some crates where they could sit and watch.

They sat and listened, enjoying the music but soon the girll wasn't focussed on the music because her mind had gone back to what she was previously worrying over.

Koichi noticed and gave her a concerned look, knowing something was bothering her.

"D," he said capturing her attention.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

Davis felt cornered.

She could never lie to the ravenette she trusted him and Koji with every fiber in her being, but how could she talk to them about her problems when they were centered around the Digital World?

She couldn't tell them about it because it could endanger them if she did.

Koichi saw the trouble she was having with telling him and suddenly came up with an idea.

"D, how do you feel about Matt?" he asked.

Davis gave him a curious look because of the change in topic, but thought about it.

When they had first met they were able to almost read each other's minds and worked together well just like she did with the twins.

"I care about him the same way I do for you and Koji." she said.

Koichi smiled knowing that that was going to be her answer all along.

"Then whatever your problem is, you can tell him. I don't mind if you let another person into your heart, D. It's big enough for pleanty of people."

That seemed to have awakened a strange, familiar feeling inside Davis.

_"Davis, please. Awaken the power of Harmony. You are a miracle child. I have faith in you. Friendship leads to love. Never forget that the people who you care about as friends become the people you love."_

**(Time Change)**

After the band took a break and Koichi decided to talk with Haru, Takao (the one who was staring at Davis) and Rei while the girl pulled Matt away to talk to him.

She told him everything about her dreams, the images, the voices, how the Digital World felt so familiar to her and had an imprint of it in her heart, the water nymph digimon who called her a miracle child and that strange light in her dreams telling her to bring back the power of Harmony and also about the mark that destroys the evil from the control spires and dark rings.

Matt was amazed by by everything she had kept in and felt honored that she had chose him over Tai, someone she has known longer and Kari, whom she saw as a sister, to confide in.

"That's a lot to take in, but don't worry, I'm here to help you out no matter what." he said gently as he held her shoulder in comfort.

He was going to have to ask Izzy and Tentomon to see if they could find anything out about this mystery nymph that seemed to know about Davis' part in the Digital World.

"There's more." she said sadly.

More? What else could possibly be wrong?

"My memory has...It feels like there are holes in it. When Cody asked about me having a boy's name and I explained why I was having trouble explaining. It was like... I couldn't remember. It was all foggy."

"Foggy? Foggy how exactly?" Matt asked.

She buried her face in her hands as her body began to tremble in fear.

"It was like they were altered. Changed. When I said my name it felt weird. If I call my parents 'mom and dad' if feels weird, when I call Jun 'big sister' it feels weird. It feels like they should be called something different. A-And it's the same with my aunt, uncle and two older cousins in Shibuya. It-It feels like the roles should be reversed or something. Mattie, I'm really scared that I'm losing my mind here!" she cried.

Matt felt heart broken when he saw the girl quivering in fear and sadness, sobs coming from her lips.

He pulled her to him and held her in a protective embrace like he used to give TK when he was a little boy and scared of everything, always needing his big brother to protect him from danger.

"Don't worry, D. We'll figure this out." he promised, accidentally calling her by the nickname that was used by people she was comfortable with (which strangly didn't include Jun, Mr. Motomiya and Mrs. Motomiya) since Koichi had used it constantly.

Davis calmed down though when she heard the name and smiled snuggling into the blonde's strong arms seeking for the comfort he was providing for her.

"Thanks, Mattie." she whispered.

Matt smiled, not minding the nickname at all.

Unknown to the Chosen Children, two tall figures were watching them with soft scarlet eyes.

One was dressed in silver and blue wolf armour with a stripped scarf floating in the wind and the other had black and gold armour, watching the exchange between the two with sad smiles, hoping everything would turn out right in the end.

TBC


	8. The Picnic

**(My new profile pic is of Tommy Himi and Davis Motomiya just so you know what she looks like better. The scores for Davis' boyfriend are TK:6, Koichi:3, Ken:4 and Koji:1. Thanks everyone and enjoy! ^-^)**

Davis was walking out of the house with a smile on her face, Demiveemon nestled in her shoulder bag safely.

She was way better after she had that talk with Matt and Koichi, although she was sad when he had to leave so soon.

"So Davish, when are the others gonna come?" Demiveemon asked.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." she said looking down at her partner.

"Davis!" she heard someone yell.

She turned and saw her friends running over to her with bags of their own filled with food and drinks for the picnic that they planned on having in the Digital World.

They all talked as they walked when the maroon haired girl saw that Kari's bag was moving and soon Gatomon popped her head out, panting.

Davis then offered to carry her, but Kari declined.

Gatomon then jumped out of the bag and into the girl's arms, eager to be carried than stuffed in a nap sac where she couldn't breathe.

They made it to the school and walked into the computer room and were about ready to go, when the door was pulled open and a girl with pink hair looked in, making Cody and Yolei freak out while Davis looked at her curiously as Kari and TK smiled.

"Mimi!" the children of light and Hope cried.

"I should've known you guys would know her." the child of Courage said.

"Um… TK? Kari?" Mimi said when she saw them.

"Yep. Davis, Yolei, Cody this is one of our other Digidestined friends, Mimi," TK explained.

"Hi Mimi! Sora told us all about you," Yolei smiled.

"I spoke to her recently and she told me all about you too," Mimi giggled.

"Gatomon, Patamon, how you've been?" the pink haired girl asked sweetly.

"We've been great." Gatomon said.

Davis tilted her head to the side and smiled when she saw that Mimi kind of reminded her of Zoe Orimoto, another one of her old friends.

"It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"This morning. I was walking past the school, and just had to take a look for old times' sake, but anyway why are you all here?" she smiled.

"Oh we all thought we'd go on a nice picnic in the Digital World." TK said.

"The Digital World?" Mimi gasped.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us!" Yolei giggled happily.

"I haven't been there in so long. Would it be alright if I came along?" Mimi asked tilting her head.

"Of course!" Yolei yelled waving her hand around.

"But Yolei, I don't think we have enough sodas." TK said simply.

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped.

"No worries. I brought an extra in case." Davis said with a smile.

Mimi smiled back at the younger girl already taking a liking to her and understood why TK and Kari talked about her so much.

**(Scene Change)**

They all went through the portal and looked around, making sure that there were no control spires around, but most of them doubted that they would last long with Davis if she made that strange mark appear again.

They all filled Mimi in on what was going on with the Emperor as they looked for a place to set up.

"How cool! I'm back the Digital World and it hasn't changed." Mimi gasped looking around.

"I wonder if I'll see Palmon again?" she wondered out loud.

"No worries. I'm sure you will." Davis said, then turned her head to the side when she heard a noise.

She thought she saw something purple fly by above the trees, but shook it off.

"Hey guys! Roll the mat out over here and dish out the food!" Cody called wavering his arms around under the shade of a tree.

"What? Sorry Cody, but I think it's too early to have lunch." TK said with a small smile and a giggle at how eager the younger boy was to eat.

"Well then _you_ can eat later!" Yolei and Davis yelled at him, making him jump back in surprise and slight fear.

After all, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Well, hell hath no fury like two women hungered.

The blonde just nodded as the girls backed off and smiled happily as they helped unpack the food.

"You're bad with girls." Kari giggled at her male friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win her over." Mimi said with a wink.

TK stiffened at that as he turned to look at the children of Light and Sincerity, a bright blush on his face.

"How did...I mean I don't...Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes." they said making him groan.

"Don't worry. Davis is oblivious to that type of stuff. I don't even think she's had their first crush yet." Kari said.

"Who doesn't have what now?" Davis asked coming over, freaking TK out, hoping she hadn't heard anything.

"You having your first crush. Did that ever happen?" Mimi asked.

"What's a crush?" asked Veemon.

"It's when you have strong feelings for someone." Davis said.

"Oh."

"Well, have you?" Yolei asked excited for the information.

Davis blushed making the other three girls giggle.

"Well...yeah."

They squealed.

"Who?

"When?"

"What happened?"

Davis laughed nervously at the attention.

"Um, his name is Koji Minamoto. I met him when I was eight and had a crush on him then. We never dated or anything since he's older than me. He's more like a brother to me now." she said not noticing the fuming blonde.

"Why don't we eat now?" Cody said.

"I brought this from my family's shop. You want one?" Yolei asked holding a chocolate covered rice ball out to Mimi.

"Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball? I haven't had one since I was a kid!" she gasped taking it from the lavender haired girl.

"What would you have?" Yolei giggled turning to Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." he said watching as the big yellow Digimon stuff his mouth with a black roll.

"Oh he's having sushi." Yolei laughed.

"Great! I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon said holding up his wing.

"Right! Coming right at ya buddy." Armadillomon said throwing the bird Digimon a black roll.

"No Armadillomon! You must never throw food." Cody gasped as the sushi flew past Hawkmon and the bird Digimon ran after it.

"Wait Hawkmon!" Yolei gasped running after her Digimon.

"Wait little sushi roll!" Hawkmon cried.

"It's just a California roll!"

"Yes and it's rolling back to California!"

**(Time Change)**

Some time had passed since Yolei had left and Mimi went after her.

Kari said they should all go find them, so they split up and check their D-3s for a signal.

Davis had gone off in a direction that was surrounded by trees and flowers, looking around for any sign of her friends, Veemon at her side.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

"Nope." she said.

"Davis, you think you should tell the others about those weird dreams you were having?" he asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. I want to figure it myself first. I just don't want to worry anyone."

"You haven't changed a bit." a familiar voice said.

The two stopped and looked up at the sky as they saw a beautiful fairy fly down to them, sparkles reflecting off her wings and Davis gasped at the sight of her, trying to figure out who she was and where she'd seen her before.

"You...I know you. How?" Davis asked walking forward.

The fairy giggled as she flew upwards.

"You'll find out in time, D. Don't worry about it. But the two princesses need the queen to go look after them." the fairy said before she flew off.

The girl and her partner stood there, staring up at the place the fairy used to be, unsure of what she meant.

They then ran off and found the others who were with Mimi, Yolei, Hawkmon and Togemon, the pink haired girl's partner in champion form.

Yolei told them all what happened as they went back to their picnic to pack up and go home, the maroon haired girl still trying to figure who those digimon were.

First it was that water nymph and now it was a fairy who knew her somehow.

What was up with that?

Had she really been to the Digital World before and just forgot somehow?

TBC


	9. The Soccer Game & Secrets

"The Soccer Game & Secrets Revealed"

**(Yes I know that I have skipped an episode and I am sorry, but please enjoy this new chapter!)**

Davis was dressed in her standard red and white soccer uniform as her team was practising for the big game coming up. She ran over to the kid who was going after the ball and she slid under him, kicking the ball away and tripping him in the process.

The ball rolled over to where the Digidestinds were, cheering and Tai was there too, stopping the ball with his foot.

"Walk much, Davis?" he called, jokingly.

She chuckled and blushed.

Later on, the coach was telling the team all about their first match on Sunday against the all states winners last year, that just so happened to have boy genius Ken Ichijougi on it as the captain.

The next day, everyone was in the computer lab, Yolei reading up on some facts on the guy, surprising them by his new record of making 45 goals in one game.

"Whoa, this kid is almost even better than I am!" Tai exclaimed.

"I hear he could be in the Olympics." Cody said.

"Oh, who cares about titles and what not. Our team hasn't had a chance to go up against them and I for one am totally stoked for it." Davis said, determined.

"You think you can beat him?" Kari asked.

"It's not about beating him. It's about being able to play a good match with him, win or lose, it will still be an awesome experience." Davis said.

"Oh, Davis!" Yolei sang, grabbing the girl's hand.

"When you see him, can you get his autograph for me?" she asked the younger girl, eyes shining in hope.

"Yolei and Ken sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cody sang.

"Hey, Cody, watch it! Besides I didn't say I wanted to kiss him, duh. I just wanna marry him." the lavender haired girl said, annoyed, creeping out the female leader even more.

"If you wanna meet him, ask for his autograph yourself." Davis said.

"Oh, I guess I could do that." Yolei said.

"Let's all go to the game and you can ask him then." Kari suggested.

"Can I come to your game too, Davis?" Demiveemon asked after they got home.

"Sure! You can come cheer me on." she smiled down at him.

They were in her bedroom, the girl getting more pumped up and excited.

"Just wait. It will be an awesome game and we'll see how good Mr. Perfect really is!"

There was a knock on her door then.

"Come in!" she called.

A boy a few years older than her with brown hair and te same chocolate brown eyes as her opened the door and walked into the room, smiling.

Davis smiled happily and rushed over to hug him.

"Taky!" she squealed.

Takuya Kanbara laughed as he returned his younger cousin's hug.

"What're ya doin' here?" she asked pulling away.

"Jun called and told me all about your big game, so I came on down to cheer my favorite girl on. And I even brought you a surprise for later on." he said.

"Really? What?" she asked bouncing in excitment.

Takuya smirked down at her, then his eyes flitted over to Demiveemon and his smirk fell, his face becoming shocked at the sight of the digimon.

"D, what is that?" he asked.

Davis turned and sweatdropped, fear consuming her as she saw that he was looking at her partner, who was trying hard to remain still and pretend to be a doll.

"Oh, um, it was a...gift. From, uh, Kari. It's cute, right?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

Takuya narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the sweating Demiveemon.

He picked it up and inspected it closely.

"Oh really?" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Uh huh." the Digi Leader said.

"Where'd she get it? The International Digimon Boutique?" he asked.

"Well, actually-WAIT A SEC!" she cried.

Demiveemon then came to life and blinked up at the guy holding him.

"You know about digimon? How?" Davis asked.

Takuya turned towards her.

"You're not the only one who's gone to the Digital World, D. Remember Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji and Koichi?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she nodded.

Of course she did. They were all Takuya's friends and she would see them everytime she went down to Shibuya for a visit and they always seemed pretty happy when she would come since they would hug the life out of her and ask her hundreds of questions about how she was.

She also got her first crush on one of his friends.

"We've all been to the Digital World before, 5 years ago." Takuya said, watching her carefully with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No way!" she gasped.

"Does that mean I don't have to pretend I'm a stuffed animal around him?" Demiveemon asked.

Davis groaned and bowed her head in defeat.

"Nope." she said.

Demiveemon cheered and jumped up on Takuya's head, making him laugh.

**(Scene change soccer field)**

Finally, the day of the big game came and it was sunny and beautiful out. The team was stretching out to warm up and Davis looked towards the bleachers, seeing her friends.

"Good luck, Davis!" Kari called, holding Demiveemon.

"Give Ken a hug for me!" Yolei called, pulling on Poromon's wings.

"Give him a kiss too!" Tai laughed.

"Ha ha." she muttered, then noticed the bus for the other team arriving and was shocked to see no Ken.

"Wait, where's Ken?" she gasped.

"Where is he?" Kari asked, confused as she didn't see the soccer champ with his team.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting on Ken." TK said, not hearing her properly.

"We know that. Cody, he's not coming is he?" Yolei cried to the boy, angered.

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked her.

"No I won't!" Yolei growled as she began to squish poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine!" Poromon cried in pain.

Davis was upset to see that the boy genius wasn't coming, but she knew not to let her guard down, since these guys were still champions.

And besides, her head was still reeling from the tale her cousin Takuya had told her about his adventures in the Digital World.

Who would've thought that there were kids that went there before Tai, TK, Kari and the other 5 original Digidestinds.

For some reason, the things he told her sounded so familiar, but why?

But they made her think; did they have some connection to the mark before?

She shook the thought away and went back to the situation at hand.

Even without Ken, it was still going to be one heck of a game.

"Hey, Davis, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tai asked coming to stand beside her.

"Even though Ken's not with them, these guys are still champions and if you're not careful, they'll use you as the ball." he said.

"Yeah, I know." she nodded.

"But you gotta know that if you play really well against last year's champions-" TK began.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" Kari finished.

Davis smiled at them.

She waved at them in thanks.

"Hey, Davis, promise me something..." Tai said.

"Anything." she said, noticing his serious look.

"Look out for Kari and TK, alright?"

She looked surprised at that, but agreed as the game started and she took her position.

The first half went pretty well, everyone giving it their all and Davis managed to score the first goal.

"It's rewinding. There. You look good on camera." Kari said, showing off the pictures she took of the game.

"Thanks, Kari." Davis said as she was shown the pictures.

"I really kicked some butt out there, huh?"

"And you kicked the ball really good too." Demiveemon said, making her chuckle and nod.

"You nailed that shot, Davis." TK complimented, making her blush under all the praise.

"Well, duh, what did you expect?" a familiar voice asked.

The Digidestinds all turned to see 6 kids standing behind them.

Davis openly gaped at them and her chocolate eyes fixated on her cousin.

"I told you I had a surprise for you, D." Takuya said smiling.

Davis laughed and rushed up to hug a girl a few years older than her with long blond hair and pretty green eyes.

"Hey, Z." she said.

"Nice to see you again, D." said Zoe Orimoto.

"Hey, what about us? We want hugs too!" whined JP Shibiyama.

Davis pulled away from the blonde girl and hugged the brown/red haired, brown eyed boy, who was the oldest of the group.

After, she hugged a boy her age with dark brown hair and dark green eyes named Tommy Himi, a boy who she was best friends with.

The last two boys were twin brothers that both had long sapphire blue hair and eyes. These two were opposite in personality and style, but still equally awesome.

"Hey." said the oldest and more innocent of the twins, Koichi Kimura, who had his hair cut up to his shoulder, bangs brushed off to the side.

"Hey yourself." Davis said hugging him.

"Did Takuya tell you about...?" he whispered warily in her ear.

"Yep." she whispered back.

"Oh...Hate me?" he asked weakly.

"Nope!" she chirped.

He sighed in relief and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

Davis finally turned to face the last and most reserved member of the group, Koji Minamoto, who had his long hair tied in a low ponytail down his neck, with bits of his bangs resting on his forehead.

The girl held her arms out.

"Do I get a hug...or a hand-shake?" she asked.

Koji's normal frown turned up in a smirk before exploding into a full blown smile as he wrapped his arms around the girl.

She giggled and blushed as he pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head.

He had always been more affectionate with her when they first met.

"SO!" Yolei's loud voice cut through the reunion.

Davis and her old friends turned to the Digidestinds who all looked shocked at the display.

"Who're your friends?" the child of Love asked.

Davis proceeded to introduce everyone, Koji's arm still wrapped around her shoulder, smirking as the child of Hope glared at him in jealousy

Everyone was broken out of their discussion as they heard a bunch of girls screaming and turned to see Ken had arrived and was ready to play.

Ken turned and looked straight at Davis and she got a weird feeling from that look, fighting back a shiver of...fear or whatever it was.

Koji and Koichi noticed it, so they both shielded her from the boy who was giving off unusual waves of...Darkness?

"For all the attention he's getting, he sure knows how to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Yeah, well, with a look that could freeze magma, can you blame him?" Davis muttered about the look he was giving her.

Zoe hugged her one last time and everyone gave her words of encouragement before they all sat together to watch and cheer her on.

Davis walked up to continue the game, walking up to her place and noticed Ken was taking his in front of her.

"You must be Ken. I'm Davis, nice to meet you." she greeted, pleasantly.

He grinned then looked at the bleachers as the girl's friend all started cheering her on, except Yolei who was in lala land.

"Go, D, you can do it!" Takuya called.

"Show them what you're made of!" Zoe called.

"Break a leg!" Koji called.

"Go Davis!" TK yelled.

"You can do it." Kari said.

"Give it your all." Koichi said.

"Some nice friends you got there, Davis." he complimented, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

'I feel like I've met him before. But how...?' she thought as the whistle blew.

He surprised her by zooming right by her, quickly getting into action and scoring a goal.

She and her team mates all stood there in shock.

"Houston, we have a problem." she said.

All during the second half, Ken kept out running her and her team mates, using lightning quick moves to evade them, leaving her in awe and pretty annoyed, especially since Yolei wouldn't stop gushing over the boy.

"Hey, Davis, when I said 'Break a leg', I didn't mean yours!" Koji called, frustrated.

"Show him what you can really do!" JP yelled.

"Yeah, you show him what you're really made of!" Zoe cried.

"I know you, D! You're not the type to go down without a fight, so go for it!" Takuya yelled.

Davis smiled up at them as the game nearing its end, then focussed her eyes on Ken.

Just as he got the ball for the final goal, Davis swept in and kicked the ball away from him, surprising him and tripping him, making him miss.

"Nice tackle! Have a nice trip, Ken. See ya next fall." Tai called.

"That's our girl!" Takuya cheered.

He and the original child of Courage high fived each other as the others stood up and cheered like crazy.

The game was done and the opposing team won, but it was still one heck of a game.

Davis ran over to the green uniformed team to talk to Ken.

"Hey, Ken! Is your leg alright? she asked.

"Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard." she blushed in shame looking down at the cut she made, blood seeping through the material of his sock.

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." he said nonchalantly.

"Still, I'm really sorry about it." she said sincerely.

She seemed to have caught him off guard again for some reason, like he wasn't used to her behaviour.

"You apologize to everyone you hurt?" he asked.

"Actually, you're the first one. No one else made me more determined to win before." she said honestly.

"HEY!" she heard five voices ring out from behind her and one laughing at the others.

"Well, I'm glad I inspired you. Maybe with more time you'll be good enough to beat me in a game. Until we meet in battle again, my worthy adversary." Ken said, holding out his hand.

Davis blinked, then smiled cutely, shocking him as he felt a rose color creep onto his cheeks and she gently shook his hand.

"Can't wait." she giggled.

"Then we shook hands and he said I'll be almost as good as him someday!" Davis gushed, walking home with her friends.

Takuya and the others took off to their hotel, but would be meeting her again that night for dinner to celebrate and officially meet Demiveemon.

"Oh, come on." Tai said.

"I'd never seen you so happy about losing a game." Kari said.

"It wasn't so bad! I had a blast!" she giggled cutely making TK and Tai blush. They sometimes forget she's a girl with the boyish clothes she always wears. A really cute girl.

"I can't believe you didn't get me his autograph!" Yolei cried in despair, pulling Poromon's cheek.

"Do you need to be pinched again?" Cody asked.

"That sliding block was ultra cool, Davis!" TK complimented, liking how she blushed at the praise.

"Yeah, cool." Kari said.

"It made my toes tingle." Demiveemon said from his place on top her head.

"You know what? I hope one day Ken and all of us will become great friends." Davis said.

"I think you're dreaming big." Tai said.

"Hey, it could happen! He seems like a pretty great guy! Wouldn't you guys like to be friends with him?" she asked.

"Yes!" Yolei said excitedly.

TBC


	10. Another Note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

AnimeCrazy88

FoxyestWolf

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? I'm adding this on because this recently happened to me.


	11. Time with the Warriors & Ken's Secret

"Time With The Warriors & Ken's Secret Revealed"

**(In this chapter Davis has a talk with Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, JP and Matt about what's been going on with her, hoping that they might have some answers. I just realized that I never say this in any of my stories, so; I do not own anything or anyone except for the plot and/or the ocs if I add any. Please continue voting and reading, I really appreciate it when you do. By the way, can anyone guess who the six winged creature is?)**

Davis called Matt to come over to her house to see Koichi again and meet her other friends.

They all got along fine, Zoe snuggling Demiveemon because of how cute he looked, the small dragon giggling at the attention he was getting from the older girl.

Davis then got serious as she remembered everything that her cousin told her (she cringed at calling Takuya that) and decided to ask about what was up with her memories, since they had already filled Matt in on the whole legendary warriors' thing.

"Was I in the Digital World with you during that time?" she asked.

The former warriors all froze at that.

"Why do you ask, D?" asked Tommy.

"She's been having dreams about someone calling out to her and she gets these weird feelings of deja vu whenever she's in the Digital World or sees a digimon. So was she?" Matt asked from his place next to the girl.

Takuya sighed with a sad smile.

"Yeah. She was one of the warriors." he said.

The two Digidestineds gasped at that.

Davis thought back to the fairy and water nymph that acted like they knew her, the mark that appeared, the voice calling out to her, the six winged creature that haunted her nightmares and the repetitive word.

"Harmony." she said.

"I was the warrior of Harmony wasn't I? That's why I have such a close bond with Koji and Koichi, since they're the warriors of Light and Darkness." she said.

Matt looked at her, surprised to hear all of this and that she was able to figure it all out that easily. Maybe she should have gotten the digi egg of Knowledge.

"Wait, if that's all true, then why doesn't she remember any of this?" he asked.

Takuya got this angered look in his eyes as everyone else was sad.

"The warriors all said that Davis needed to be kept a secret because she had the power of Harmony." JP said.

"If anyone got their hands on her they could use her power to control all of the warriors and destroy the two worlds." Zoe said.

"We didn't want Davis to forget about everything that we went through, but we didn't have a choice in the matter." she said as tears clouded her eyes.

"We all love Davis. We never wanted her to forget, but..." Tommy trailed off.

JP erupted in tears, crying loudly.

"She agreed with it for the good of our worlds! WHY IS SHE ALWAYS SO OPPTIMISTIC AND SEFLLESS?" he cried.

Davis sat back, taking in all of the information, and then stood up with a gasp.

"Wait! So those two digimon who came to me; they must be warriors!" she realized.

"What digimon?" asked Koji.

"Some water nymph that called her 'suga' and a fairy." Matt said as he took the girl's hand and made her sit back down.

Zoe smiled and giggled.

"Ranamon: the warrior of Water and Kazemon: the warrior of Wind. Kazemon was my partner. Davis and I had some fun times with Ranamon at the beach." she said with a playful wink.

Davis spaced out when she had a flash back of her and Zoe getting flung into an ocean and saw a clam open up with two statues in it, glowing beautifully.

_"It's our Beast Spirits!"_ Zoe cried happily.

The two girls, Davis younger than her, held out these different type of digivices, Zoe's lavender and pink, Davis' yellow and purple, and the two statues floated up to them, the one with wings going to Zoe and the one that looked like a nine tailed fox going to Davis.

"D, snap out of it!" Takuya called snapping his fingers.

Davis shook her head, getting the memory out of her head.

"Sorry about that." she said.

Demiveemon crawled onto her lap.

"Wash it another memory?" he asked.

"Yeah. Zoe and I were underwater and got these Beast Spirit things." she said.

The former warriors all smiled, happy to hear that news, hope filling them all.

"That's great, D. I'm sure you'll have all of your memories back soon." the child of Friendship said with a smile.

"Right. Thanks, Mattie." she said with a big smile.

"So, _Mattie_," Koji said sitting back with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

Matt looked at him.

"Was there a reason why your little brother was glaring at me?"

"TK was glaring at you? When? Why?" asked Davis.

That hardly sounded like the child of Hope and why was everyone smirking and trying to hold back laughter as they looked at her with a secret in their eyes?

Matt chuckled when he saw that the girl really was oblivious to the fact that TK had feelings for her, just like Tai was oblivious to Sora when she used to have a crush on him.

Davis seemed to be a lot like Tai and Matt in some ways.

For example, she was very courageous and loved sports, especially soccer just like Tai.

But she was also very logical and was very protective of her friends like Matt was.

She was like the Harmony between them.

No wonder she was chosen as the warrior of Harmony; it was a perfect virtue for her.

"What's with the smug looks? What don't I get? Why was TK glaring at Koji?" Davis' voice brought the blonde out of his musing to see that the girl still hadn't figured it out and the others were all laughing now.

"It's nothing, D. So, have you still got your old gaming skills?" Tommy asked.

Davis soon forgot about the reason they were talking and dragged her best friend off to go play a game on the x-box, the others watching them as they went, Demiveemon scampering on after them.

"She sure is a special kid." Matt said.

"Yeah, she really is." Koichi said with a fond look in his eyes.

**(Scene & Time Change)**

The next day the Digidestinds were in the computer room and went to the Digital World, Davis feeling better when she was there now that she knew why she got those weird feelings whenever she was there.

The group walked around the sandy waste land, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"So, Davis, that Koji guy was pretty cute. I can see why you used to like him." Yolei said, unknowingly making TK fume as Patamon gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, he's awesome. He and his twin Koichi are in a band back in their hometown and they're really good too." Davis said.

"Hey, what about that Tommy guy? He seemed really nice." Kari said.

"Is that the same Tommy that you talked about before?" Cody asked remembering when Davis had told him that he reminded her of her best friend Tommy.

The child of Courage smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. Tommy's like a brother to me too. So are JP and Koichi, although I've always been closer to Koji and Koichi so some reason. Zoe's also like a big sister to me."

"I like her. She reminds me of Mimi." Yolei said.

"TK, why are you so quiet?" Davis asked.

The blonde looked over at the girl, blushing as he saw the concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Takuya seems like a great guy, too. A lot like Tai." he said with a smile.

"You don't know the half of it. Taky used to wear goggles too when we were younger." Davis said, not convinced that her friend was fine.

"No way!" Kari said with a giggle.

"You know, Takuya and Davis are kind of like Tai and you Kari. They look like you two and even have a lot in common with you guys." Yolei said suddenly.

"I noticed that too." Cody said.

Whatever else that was going to be said was cut off by the ground swallowing Yolei and Hawkmon.

Davis and Veemon grabbed Cody and Armadillomon when they saw the sand rise and try to take them too, but their grips were too loose and the two were taken under, TK, Kari and their digimon being swallowed too.

Davis and Veemon stood back to back, looking around for their friends, but couldn't see them.

The girl felt terrible because she had promised Tai she would look out for TK and Kari, but she lost them and everyone else at the same time.

They walked on and found themselves at a cliff where the Emperor stood, taunting them about taking their friends and had them all strung up on a beam, Yolei yelling at her to save them.

Davis yelled at the Emperor for being unfair, but he responded by calling forth Deltamon, saying that he would feed them all to his slave if she didn't get on her knees and beg for her 'pathetic' friends' safety and for Veemon to step on her head, which the dragon did, but he wasn't happy about it at all.

The Emperor told her she had to choose which one of her friends would not be fed to Deltamon and she yelled at him to not do it because she would never choose between her friends.

There was a commotion made and Davis saw that her friends were running over to her safe and that the ones tied up were Bakemon in disguise.

Angered, Davis made Veemon armour digivolve to Flamedramon and she ran up to the Emperor, tackling him down the side of the cliff, the both of them falling down.

Davis was then shocked when the Emperor said that he couldn't believe that he was beaten and humiliated by her twice this week and she saw his pant leg had blood seeping through in the same place Ken was injured yesterday, so she questioned him about it and the Emperor took off his visor and revealed that he was really, to Davis' horror, Ken Ichijougi!

Shocked and hurt by the betrayal, Davis let him get away and cried.

TK and the others ran over to her, also shocked by the true identity of the Emperor and at seeing their leader in such a weakened state.

Kari had never seen her like that before ever in the many years they had known each other Davis was always the stronger one out of the two and was the one who did the comforting.

TK got down beside the sobbing girl and tried to comfort her, surprised when she flung herself into his arms and cried out her hurt and he let her, feeling mad at Ken for doing that to someone so kind like Davis.

He was going to pay for that and the child of Hope was going to make sure of it.

**(Scene Change that night)**

And that night when the maroon haired girl got home, she was plagued by nightmares of a boy with icy blue eyes and six wings, destroying the two worlds, laughing in amusement at the destruction.

She whimpered in her sleep, trying to find solitude from it as Demiveemon watched helplessly, wishing he knew what to do to help his partner in her weakened state to help her heal faster.

He frowned sadly and cuddled under the blankets with Davis, hoping that her previous partner would wake up from where ever she was to come help her, unaware of the ten figures watching the pair sadly from the shadows of the night outside the windows.

TBC


	12. Conversations between Friends

"Conversations between Friends"

Davis woke up from a nightmare about the creature that has been seen destroying the Digital World and her last nightmare that made her wake up was by the creature absorbing Koichi's data and he disappeared right in front of her and the others after he gave the Spirits of Darkness to Koji.

Demiveemon crawled into her lap and she hugged him close to her as she cried her heart out at the horrible memory.

The next day at school, TK and Kari watched Davis closely; unsure of how they could talk to her about what was going on with her.

TK finally came up with a decision and went up to the girl after school to go talk to her.

The girl looked over at him, confused as he walked over to her with determined blue eyes as he walked over to her.

"What's wrong, TK?" she asked.

"We need to talk about what's been bothering you, Davis. I know you won't talk to me or Kari, but you have a really close friendship with Matt, so I'm taking you over to his place to talk with him." He said.

Davis looked at him in shock, but then thought over his words carefully, knowing that she really did need someone to talk to about what was happening, so she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, TK." She said.

The child of Hope smiled at her and they walked back to Matt's apartment together, Demiveemon and Patamon smiling from inside the two chosens' bags.

(Scene Change)

The two kids stood in front of the door as the blonde knocked on the door, waiting for someone to come open it and in a few seconds it was opened by a tall man in his forties with sand colored hair and a tired face, making Davis note that this man must work very hard all the time.

"Hey, Dad." TK said with a smile.

"TK, it's good to see you. And who is your friend here?" Mr. Ishida said with a smug smile to his youngest son as he looked between the two seventh graders and TK blushed at that while Davis gave him a smile, completely oblivious.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ishida. My name's Davis Motomiya. I hope you don't mind, but we came by to visit Matt. Is he home yet?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, he just got in a few minutes ago. He's in his room right now, come on in." the man said stepping aside to let the two in.

As TK walked by, Mr. Ishida put a hand on his shoulder to stop him as the maroon haired girl stepped in and looked around the place in fascination at how average, yet inviting the place looked.

"She seems really nice. I can see why you like her." The man whispered to his son, making him blush and freak out slightly as he tried to cover his dad's mouth, hoping Davis hadn't heard that.

"Dad, be quiet! You're just as bad Mimi and Kari." He whined.

A door opened and Davis turned to see Matt come out of his room and seemed surprised to see Davis was standing there smiling at him and TK was blushing as he had a heated, yet quiet argument with their father who had a smug look on his face.

"Hey, D. What are you doing here?" Matt asked walking over to her and pulled her into a side hug, getting a small laugh out of her.

"TK brought her over. I think she's the only girl his age that he brought over that wasn't Kari." Mr. Ishida said enjoying being able to make one of his sons embarrassed about a girl for once, but he never expected the first one to be TK.

"Dad! Stop that. We're just friends." TK said trying to get his father to stop.

Matt pulled Davis off to his room to talk, knowing that they would be at it for a bit and he wanted to know why his brother brought her over in the first place.

"So what's up, D?" he asked when he closed the door.

"I've been having nightmares of all the bad things that happened when I first went to the Digital World." She said with a sad look.

Matt grew concerned as he took her hand and lead her to the bed to sit down.

She took a deep breath and told him about the nightmares about Cherubimon, Lucemon, Takuya and Koji being taken over by their Beast Spirits and destroying everything around them (although it was worse for Takuya) and about all the horrible things that happened to Koichi with his Spirit and almost getting killed in the Digital World and human world, crying into his chest as she did so.

Matt held her close and offered her his support as he did so and she soon felt better, but also wondered why he gave off the same comforting vibe as Koji and Koichi, but at this moment she wasn't complaining.

There was a knock on the door and Matt got up to open it, revealing TK standing there with a hopeful look.

"So is everything fine now?" he asked.

Davis bit her lip, thinking and sighed as she came to a conclusion.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you." Davis said standing up and Matt gave her a surprised look.

"D, are you really going to…" he trailed off as she nodded.

TK gave them a confused look as he closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room, unsure of what was going to happen.

(Time Change)

"Wow." TK and Patamon said after Davis had finished explaining.

"So that's pretty much what happened." Davis said holding Demiveemon.

"But you can't tell anyone." Matt said.

"Except Kari." Davis said.

"You're going to tell her too?" Matt asked her with wide azure eyes.

"Kari's like a sister to me. I can't keep these secrets from her. I have to tell her soon or else she would be mad at me for not telling her sooner."

Matt sighed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling bad that she had to go through all of this at such a young age.

He always thought that TK and Kari had it bad when they went to the Digital World when they were 9 years old and given the powers of Hope and Light, but Davis had it worse since she was in the Digital World at 8 years old and was given the power of Harmony and had to fight the digimon herself, not stand behind her partner like she does now.

According to what Koichi had told him they had nearly all died to save the two worlds and Davis was always the one trying to keep peace between everyone and protect her friends no matter what.

She went through things that no child should have and she was given the responsibility to keep the 10 Legendary Warriors in line and fight together and she couldn't even hurt the Warrior of Darkness when he was turned evil because whenever he was hurt, it hurt her.

She inspired courage and hope in everyone and that caused them to miraculously win every battle they were in as they worked together as a team.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, we'll stand by you." TK said with a small smile.

Davis looked at him in shock, but then smiled and hugged the boy, making him blush at the contact as Patamon and Demiveemon watched while giggling at the look on the child of Hope's face.

"Thanks, Teeks, you rock." The child of Courage said as she pulled away.

"N-No problem, Davis." He stuttered making her look at him in concern.

"Are you feeling all right? Your face is all red." She noted.

"I-It's nothing! R-Really." He laughed nervously as Matt and the digimon shared amused looks.

"No you're not. Something is wrong. Just tell me. We're friends, I'm not gonna judge you." The maroon haired girl said with a pout as she placed her hands on her hips.

Matt shook his head and stood up to leave the two 12 year olds alone and decided to go call Koichi and tell him that someone else now knew about the secret.

TBC


	13. Without You

"Without You"

Davis was leaning against a tree in the park, the light breeze that day blowing her maroon hair out of her face and she played with a lock, deciding that she would have to get a haircut soon.

Today was the day she would be telling Kari about what was happening to her and she was feeling very nervous about how the pink clad girl would react.

TK she felt nervous about, but he didn't hold a candle to the flame of the relationship between Kari and Davis.

The two girls have always been close to each other and were practically sisters and Davis just couldn't live with herself if Kari hated her.

"Davis!" a sweet voice she knew well called out to her.

"Hey, Kari." She said with a small smile.

The child of Light ran over to the child of Courage with a big smile on her face, radiating innocence and her virtue of Light.

Davis noted that she was like a female version of Koichi, which was ironic since the older male was really the warrior of Darkness and Kari had always had a fear of the dark.

One time when they had a sleep over, Kari woke up from a nightmare saying that she was afraid of the darkness swallowing her whole and destroying everyone and everything she held dear to her heart.

They were nine at the time and the girl clung to her much braver friend, saying that she had a nightmare where a giant demonic bird attacked her and almost killed her.

Davis now understood that Kari must have somehow had a vision from the warrior of Light to see that it was Velgemon attack her and the others since she had recently had that same nightmare.

"So what did you want to talk about? It sounded important." Kari said growing serious when she saw the look in her friend's eyes.

Davis bit her lip and sat down under the tree, Kari joining her as the maroon haired girl played with the goggles Tai had given her around her neck and then told Kari everything that had been happening to her.

After she was done, Kari surprised her with a hug.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I'll help you out the best I can to remember what happened to your memories." The child of Light vowed.

Davis smiled, feeling a warmth inside of her and hugged the girl back, feeling like a part of her was coming back together.

"I love you, Kari." Davis said.

"I love you too, Davis. Never scare me like that again though, OK? I was really worried that something bad had happened to you." Kari said as the two girls pulled away.

"Not gonna happen." A familiar voice said making the two girls stand up and trun around to see who was talking.

Davis smiled happily when she saw a tall male with long raven hair and sapphire eyes walking over to them, his bangs falling into his eyes without his bandana to keep them back.

"She will never tell anyone when something is wrong with her to make sure that everyone else won't suffer from it and worry over her. She's selfless. You need to remember that always, kid." Said Koji as he stopped in front of them.

"Koji!" Davis cried throwing herself into his arms and he smiled at holding her safely in his arms.

"Hello again. What are you doing here?" asked Kari when the two former warriors pulled away.

"Well, I had a gift that I felt needed to be delivered to Davis." Koji said making the two girls look at him curiously.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

The warrior of Light asked her to sit down and Kari left, smiling as she saw the two interact and gasped when she thought she saw the images of their Spirits flash over their forms before she shook it off and went home.

"So what is it?" Davis asked as she and Koji sat down under the tree.

"Koichi and I have been a writing a song for you that we came up with when we were in the Digital World and we never got to give it to you. After everything that's been happening, we decided to give it to you now." He said pulling a sheet of paper out.

He then surprised her when he began singing right to her.

" _**Search for the answers I knew all along**_

_**I lost myself, we all fall down**_

_**Never the wiser of what I've become**_

_**Alone I stand, a broken man**_

_**All I have is one last chance**_

_**I won't turn my back on you**_

_**Take my hand, drag me down**_

_**If you fall then I will too**_

_**And I can't save what's left of you**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Sing something new**_

_**I have nothing left**_

_**I can't face the dark without you**_

_**There's nothing left to lose**_

_**The fight never ends**_

_**I can't face the dark without you**_

_**Swallow me under and pull me apart**_

_**I understand, there's nothing left**_

_**Pain so familiar and close to the heart**_

_**No more, no less, I won't forget**_

_**Come back down, save yourself**_

_**I can't find my way to you**_

_**And I can't bear to face the truth**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I wanted to forgive**_

_**I'm trying to forget**_

_**Don't leave me here again**_

_**I am with you forever, the end**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Holding the hand that holds me down**_

_**I forgive you, forget you, the end**_

_**Holding the hand that holds me down**_

_**I forgive you, forget you, the**_ _**end."**_

Davis had tears in her eyes when Koji had finished singing.

She sniffled as the song helped bring back so many memories and she leaned into his side, the older male rubbing her back in a comforting way that he did when they were in the Digital World.

"So I guess it's safe to say that you like it." Koji said.

"I love it." She said nuzzling her head into his side.

Koji smiled fondly down at the girl as he handed her the lyrics to the song and she took them, holding the sheets in her hands with such care as she let her eyes scan over the words again.

"D, look, about this Ken thing." Koji said growing serious and making her look at him curiously.

"He's just like Koichi. We both know that he's being controlled by tainted darkness and you're the only one who can help save him." He said.

Davis nodded knowing that he was right and decided that she and the other Digidestinds were going to pay Ken a little visit and see what they can do to help him because she wasn't about to let Ken face the dark without her there to help him.

TBC

**I don't own the song. It was written by Breaking Benjamin and I just had to use this song for this chapter because of the video of YouTube I found that was about Ken and Davis and it had this song.**

**Thanks for reading, please keep voting and review!**


	14. The Emperor's New Home

"The Emperor's New Home"

Davis and Demiveemon were snuggled together in bed that morning, completely content and happy with their peaceful dream and also oblivious to the unfortunate wakeup call they were about to get from the female figure that was standing in front of their bed.

"Daisuke Davis K-Mototmiya, you wake up right this second, suga!" a familiar voice that had a southern twang yelled.

The child of Courage and her partner groaned as they pulled the blanket over their heads.

"It's too early." Davis mumbled.

"Please let us sleep a little bit longer." Demiveemon said.

The female frowned as she then formed a rain cloud in her hands and sent it over to the sleeping pair.

The two were then drenched by water being thrown on them and they threw the blanket off, yelling at the cold water.

"What the heck!" Davis yelped.

"Cold cold cold!" Demiveemon cried jumping up and crawling into the maroon haired girl's shirt, trying to keep warm.

"Well, ya were askin' for it." The female figure said.

Davis blew her bangs out of her face and gasped when she saw the Warrior of Water standing right there in front of her with her hands on her hips, her scarlet eyes narrowed at her.

"Ranamon, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked getting out of her bed, Demiveemon peeking his head out of her shirt.

"The other Warriors an' I have been creatin' portals to come check up on you for a while now." She said making the child of Courage's mouth drop at that new information, feeling a little violated of her privacy.

"But let's get to the reason why I'm here. That Kenny boy is makin' a ton of trouble for the digimon. He moved into the Digital World and is destroying it just as fast as Cherubimon did." Ranamon said, hoping to change the subject so Davis wouldn't get angered at her and the other Warriors.

"What?" the chosen child and her partner yelled.

Davis rushed to get dressed in her usual outfit of a blue tank top with a black turtle neck, black fingerless gloves, orange shoes and denim shorts and ran off to school with her D-3, D-terminal and partner in her schoolbag, along with her books.

Ranamon just created a portal and went back to her world, hoping she did the right thing.

**(Scene change)**

"You mean Ken is the Digimon Emperor?" Izzy asked when he came over to the school at the end of the day.

"Right and he's moved to the Digital World and is causing a lot more damage than we can imagine." Davis said.

"I just don't understand why a talented and smart person would want to use their gifts to hurt others." Cody said as Izzy held his chin in thought.

"He seemed so nice." Kari said sadly.

"You know, there was a report on him on TV yesterday. I saw him on that show the genius parade." TK said.

Izzy noticed that Davis was deep in thought, biting her lip and walked up to her while the others all talked, although Yolei was missing.

"How did you know that he moved to the Digital World?" Izzy asked her, getting everyone's attention.

She looked up at him, being pulled from her thoughts and looked into the red head's dark eyes.

"Let's just say that I have my ways." Davis said.

Kari, TK, Patamon and Gatomon understood what she meant by that since they knew about her, even though it was still foggy to her.

"But let's forget that, Ken's up to something bad, I can feel it. We need to get Yolei and go find him now." She said.

"Yeah and give him what he deserves." TK said.

Davis bit her bottom lip again, feeling unsure of really hurting him physically.

For some reason, she felt like he truly was a good person, but something must have happened to change him, just like what happened to Koichi.

She closed her chocolate eyes and felt her body had gotten lighter, feeling like she was standing in the center of the universe.

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in the middle of a field that had flowers of all different colors around her, a large diamond castle was tower in front of her, three beautiful full moons in the dark sky and saw that there was a female figure standing far off from her in golden light._

"_Hey, it's you again." Davis said walking over to her._

"_Yes, but do you know who I am?" the voice asked._

"_The Warrior of Harmony." She said._

"_That may be my title, but what is my name? Please, Davis, think. I know you know it." The Warrior pleaded._

"_I'm trying, but it won't come to me." Davis said sadly._

"_As soon as you remember my name, all of your memories will come to you."_

_The girl sighed in sadness, wishing things weren't this way and also hoped that se would remember soon._

_She closed her eyes, trying to think about the Spirit's name, but she just felt her body become heavy as she began to leave her inner world._

"_Please, remember, Davis!" the Warrior of Harmony called to her._

Davis opened her eyes and saw that everyone was at the computer, talking about something bad that had happened to Agumon and she was laying on the floor.

"Hey, she's awake!" she heard Tai's voice say.

Demiveemon was happy when he saw his partner was awake as Tai kneeled down by her and helped her sit up, cradling her to is chest protectively as she groaned.

"What happened?" the new child of Courage asked the former child of Courage.

"You passed out, according to Izzy." Tai answered as he helped the younger girl stand up.

"Oh, lovely. Now what was this I heard about Agumon?" she asked and winced when she saw the older brunette's eyes filled with sadness and pain.

"The Emperor has Agumon under his control." TK said with a bit of anger in his blue eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save our pal!" Davis said.

Tai smiled at her as the others all gathered around the computer, ready to go through the portal, but Yolei announced that she wasn't going, making Tai upset, but Davis hugged the lavender haired girl, telling her to stay behind if she wasn't feeling up to it.

She had conflicting emotions on going against Ken since she had a crush on him.

Davis and the rest of the group went into the portal and were found by Tentomon.

"It's good to have the whole gang back again." Tentomon said as he flew down from a worn down tree.

"Welcome to my tree house… Well it's not much of a tree house anymore since SkullGreymon destroyed it. Now it's more of a twig house, but it's okay. I was going to redecorated." Tentomon stated.

"We don't care about your tree Tentomon, we're here to stop the Digimon emperor." TK said, yelping as he was slapped by Davis for being rude.

"It's really important we stop him. If he keeps getting power like this he could destroy the whole world." Tai said from his spot next to his sister.

"Hey watch it Cody. Be careful." Armadillomon said as Cody almost hit him over the head with his kendo stick that brought along with him.

"I'm sorry but that Ken makes me very angry!" Cody growled.

"Yeah me to!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Chill, boys. You need to keep a cool head." Davis said placing a hand on Cody's head, the younger boy looking up at her with a sheepish smile that reminded her of Tommy when they were his age.

She really needed to spend some more time with him, after all they are best friends, she was really beginning to miss him.

"How in the Digital World are we going to find Agumon?" Patamon said as Tentomon flew past them.

"Tentomon could help." Davis suggested.

"That's a good idea." Tai said agreeing with her.

"You OK?" Kari asked her older brother has he looked down.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his soccerball." Gatomon said.

"He has a right to be!" TK stated.

"Well, all this standing around is making my paws itch so let's get going" Gatomon said as she began to walk.

"Good idea… I'll go see what I can find out and don't touch my tree." Tentomon said before leaving.

"Everything will be okay Tai." Kari said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know." he said shrugging her hand off and walking away.

"Look a Control Spire." He said.

"Something's coming." Davis said as a Digimon rushed towards them.

"Vee, let's go for it!" she said as her partnerarmour digivolved into Flamedramon.

"I'm Woodmon and I can't be defeated!" the wood Digimon stated.

Davis tilted her head to the side as a memory came to her of three Mushroommon that became Woodmon and she and Koji defeated him together after Zoe failed.

"Flame Shield!" Flamedramon yelled rushing up into the air and covering himself in fire before throwing himself at Woodmon sending him into the control spire.

"Ah! Hey I'm being defeated!" Woodmon cried as he slid down into the ground.

"Wha… what happen?" Woodmon grumbled as the dark ring was destroyed.

"Hey, Woodmon do you know where the Digimon Emperor is?" Tai asked.

"Well I don't really know but I think maybe that way." Woodmon said pointing to the right.

"Thanks. Let's go guys!" Tai yelled as they took off in the direction Woodmon had pointed them in.

"Tai slow down!" Cody yelped as they were now walking up a twisted hill.

"We don't have the time to slow down." Tai sighed as Davis slung the boy up on her hip.

"Look!" Patamon yelped flying over them.

"We made it to Rail Town." Tai said wiping his forehead.

"Rail Town?" the other's repeated.

"Come on guys. Agumon is in this town somewhere so let's go." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Rail town? …Hey Veemon did this place have a different name before?" Davis asked her partner, gaining everyone's attention.

"When the Emperor put the control spire here he cut down the bean stalk." Veemon nodded as they got closer to the town.

"So it was called Bean Stalk Town?" Cody asked as Davis stopped walking.

"He cut down the bean stalk… the one that Tommy and the other kids replanted? I am going to KILL HIM!" Davis yelled, angered as she remembered what happened with the Royal Knights.

Tai and Cody jumped back, startled by her outburst as TK and Kari gave her sympathetic looks.

There was then a loud noise that sounded like a train and Davis looked up, feeling a bit of hope swell in her when she saw a mole shaped pink train came over to them and an orange dino poked his head out.

"Agumon!" Tai cried and hugged the little orange dinosaur.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cried. "Owwie!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai gasped.

"No you were just hugging my ribs too hard." Agumon joked.

"What is this thing?" TK asked as he looked at the train.

"I am not a thing. I am a Trailmon." He said.

"Mole?" Davis question, remembering the pink Trailmon when he and Zoe raced together once before.

"Lady Harmony!" he gasped when he looked at the girl, recognizing her maroon hair, chocolate eyes and caramel skin.

"Hey, Mole, long time no see." Davis said smiling up at him as she patted his side.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Lady Harmony." He said.

"Anyone wanna explain this to me?" Tai asked.

"Davis has a past in the Digital World, but doesn't remember much of what happened for some reason." TK said, the children of Courage and Light gaped at him while Gatomon and Veemon glared at him for revealing the secret.

"I thought something was up." Tai said.

"Tai, we should get going." Kari said as Tai put Agumon down gently.

"I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon."

"Right." Tai nodded with his crooked grin as Davis helped Agumon onto Tai's back.

"How endearing." Someone sneered.

"Huh?" everyone said looking up to see the Emperor.

"It's Ken!" Kari gasped as Davis stood in front of her protectively.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor!" Ken yelled angrily gripping is whip.

"If you don't like being called Ken now, how about Kenny or Kenneth? Personally, I like Kendall." Davis said making Veemon chuckle.

"You really don't want to make me angry!" Ken yelled.

"So you're the one who hurt Agumon!" Tai growled letting his partner down.

"You come down here now and tack your medicine like a man."

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon." Ken laughed.

"Try it!" both Tai and Davis yelled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Ken. You're the kind of bully that give bullies a bad name!" Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick only to have Ken snap it into two with his whip.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that little boy!" Ken laughed before slapping his whip down summoning a lot of dark colored dinosaur digimon.

"We're surrounded!" TK gasped.

"Veemon, let's go!" Davis said as he transformed into Flamedramon as went ahead, beating the evil digimon back.

"Attack!" Agumon cried and ran off.

"Agumon!" Tai gasped and ran after his partner.

"So you come back to me Agumon, and look I have a new friendship ring." Ken said holding up the dark spiral before throwing it at the dino.

Agumon gasped as the spiral wrapped around his arm.

"You are mine again!" Ken yelled as Agumon bowed down to him.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai asked only to have a fireball thrown at him

"Look out!" Davis yelled and pushed him out the way.

"He's being controlled again," Cody gasped.

"Now, Agumon, Dark Digivolve!" Ken ordered.

Agumon ten digivolved into DarkMetalGraymon and Davis gasped as she felt a familiar pain in her chest at the sight and the tainted power from the dino.

She gasped as she felt insible flames lightly licking at her skin and her face was flushed, making Flamedramon look at her in worry, MetalGraymon used that to his advantage as he knocked him back and he turned into Demiveemon.

"See ya digi-fools!" Ken yelled as a flying digimon grabbed MetalGreymon and left.

"Agumon! NO!" Tai cried as he watched his partner's figure get smaller and smaller.

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

Turning around they saw trailers.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon!" TK gasped.

"And Matt." Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry about not coming before." Yolei said sadly.

Matt looked over to Davis and gasped at her flushed state.

"Davis!" he yelled jumping out and running over to her, making everyone turn to her and gasp as they noticed her flushed state as she held her partner in her arms.

"D, are you all right?" Matt asked as he hugged her, gasping at how hot her body felt.

"Yeah…"Davis panted as sweat trickled down her face.

"Davis, are you all right?" Cody asked looking at her worried.

"I'm good…just…hot…" she gasped as she fell asleep, everyone calling out her name in worry.

Davis could have sworn that she saw a figure dressed in red and black armour with blonde hair looking at her with concerned blue eyes before she her eyes shut, blocking out the world.

TBC


	15. Friendship and Harmony

"Friendship and Harmony"

Davis' eyes were heavy as she tried to open them; hearing voices around her and felt two strong arms holding her safely, her head resting on their chest.

Her eyes blinked open, seeing a blurred image in front of her that looked familiar, worried brown eyes looking down at her.

She also felt familiar warmth that radiated from him and wondered if it was who she was hoping it was.

"T-Takuya?" she asked softly.

The figure chuckled and her eyes focussed, and she saw that it was Tai that was holding her, Matt smiling down at her on her right as Demiveemon rested on her stomach and Kari was on her left with Gatomon in her arms.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Tai said brushing her maroon bangs out of her face.

"Davish, I was so scared!" Demiveemon said hugging her chest.

"What happened?" she asked patting her partner's head.

"You don't remember?" Yolei asked.

"Well, I remember Ken taking off with DarkMetalGraymon. And I also remembered feeling a weird burning pain in my chest." Davis said placing her free hand over her heart.

"You might be sick." Kari said her cherry eyes narrowed in worry.

"Sick?" Davis asked.

Her cheeks were still flushed from before and her body felt hot to the touch and only Tai and Demiveemon were able to touch her for some reason.

"Really? I haven't felt that way since—" Davis trailed off when she felt a memory of Takuya gaining his Beast Spirit and going on a rampage, hurting his friends and burning down the forest.

"Since BurningGraymon." She said softly as she remembered the feeling as the hot flames consuming her as the Beast of Flame went rogue.

"BurningGraymon? Who's that?" Cody asked.

"I believe it is the Legendary Warrior of Flame's Beast Spirit." Hawkmon said making the four Chosen Children and their partners who knew about this already look at him.

"Legendary Warriors?" Yolei asked.

"In the beginning, Human and Beast type digimons were at war, but one day an angel named Lucemon came down and created peace between the two." Davis quoted from memory making everyone look at her.

"But Lucemon became obsessed with the power and turned evil, destroying the Digital World. One day, 11 brave warriors rose up and defeated Lucemon. Each had the power of one of the elements. Flame, water, ice, thunder, wood, metal, light, darkness, wind and earth. But there was one who was the most important because she kept them all in line because they were opposites. She was the Warrior of Harmony. The 11 defeated Lucemon and were then put to rest as three celestial digimon, Lord Serapimon, Lady Ophanimon and Lord Cherubimon took on the roles as the rulers."

Everyone listened to her story, including Izzy who was able to hear them because of the D-terminals.

"But then, Lucemon tried to make a comeback by using his dark powers to influence Cherubimon to collect the data and wage war between the Human and Beast types again. Ophanimon called seven human children to the Digital World five years ago to find the Spirits of the Warriors and use them to restore the world to its former glory. Those children were Takuya and the others you met at the game. And me." She said shocking them all.

"Takuya was the leader and had Agunimon: warrior of Flame. Zoe was Kazemon: warrior of Wind. JP was Beetlemon: warrior of Thunder. Tommy was Kumamon: warrior of Ice. Koji was Lobomon: warrior of Light. Koichi was Lowemon: warrior of Darkness. And before you say anything, Darkness isn't really evil." She said when she saw the looks in everyone's eyes.

"Darkness just has a bad rep because the power is always used for evil. The truth is, Light can be used for evil just as easily. If any of you try to isolate Koichi just because of his power, Koji and I will be beat you all into a pulp. He went through way too much horrible things and doesn't deserve your criticism." She said, her Warrior mark appearing and glowing boldly when she defended her friend who she was protective of after the event with Duskmon.

"OK, but on topic. I was the Warrior of Harmony, which is why I'm so protective of Ko, since Harmony can't exist without Light and Darkness. The worlds would fall apart without them. After we saved the Digital World, my memories of that time were erased so the evils that remained wouldn't find me and use me to get the power of all of the Warriors and destroy the two worlds. My memories have been coming back to me in pieces and I've even been visited by Ranamon: warrior of Water and Kazemon. Ranamon was the one who told me what Ken was doing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner." Davis said with a sad look.

Tai smiled at her and pulled her into a side hug, surprising her.

"Hey, it was a secret that would determine the fate of the world. Don't worry about it. You were only thinking about us." He said.

"He's right, Davis." Cody said with a smile.

"You've been going through a pretty hard time lately, we don't blame you. It must be weird having all of your memories taken from you." Yolei said with a sincere smile.

Davis smiled, and could have sworn that she saw the younger figures of Tommy and Zoe fade over Yolei and Cody for a second.

She crawled out of Tai's arms and went over to the two and hugged them both, the two Chosen Children hugging her back.

"You guys rock." She said, feeling a pleasant warmth in her chest and knew her Spirit was smiling at them.

It was then that she noticed that they were riding in Mole.

She talked to the pink Trailmon about what happened to the other Trailmon and he told her about them living in an underground station after the tracks were destroyed by the Dark Masters.

He hadn't seen Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, Salamon and Patamon since the day the Dark Masters attacked and started destroying their world.

They all suddenly got a signal on their devices and saw that there was a new digi egg so they told Mole to stop and they all ran to a crater were they found the crest of Friendship carved into the side of the wall and a black oval shaped object with a lightning bolt shaped blade in it.

Everyone then proceeded to try and lift the egg, Matt going first, but he failed.

Then TK tried it out.

Then Cody.

After was Kari.

And last was Yolei.

They all failed.

Davis was standing off between Matt and Tai, Veemon at her side, watching them all turn red in the face as they tried to lift the heavy egg.

"Well, you're up, Davis." Tai said looking at her.

"Go on, D." Matt said.

She nodded and went to go see if she could lift it, but was interrupted by a loud sound that hurt everyone's ears and they held tem, crying out in pain.

Ken was back and had a Flymon with him, Airdramon and DarkMetalGraymon.

Flymon trapped Patamon and TK tried to run and save him, but Davis wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him back from getting hurt.

The others all attacked, but Davis felt her body was on fire again and stepped back from everyone else, holding her head as DarkMetalGrraymon attacked everyone.

As the creature tried to attack them and Ken tried to place a dark spiral on Patamon, Davis felt her body burn and she screamed in pain, a blast of golden light coming from within her and destroyed the spiral Ken held and the one around Flymon just as Garurumon came and saved Patamon.

Tai rushed over to Davis and wrapped her arms around her as she trashed around in his arms, tears streaming down her face as she felt the invisible flames burning her.

She looked up at DarkMetalGraymon and gasped in sock when she saw BurningGraymon in his place.

She saw her younger self laying on the ground, Zoe holding her as the others fought BurningGraymon.

The Beast walked over to her and the pain went away.

"_A-Are you feeling better, big brother?"_ little Davis asked.

"Brother…" Davis gasped as her memories came rushing back to her.

_Takuya and Davis were meeting their friends at the park to spend the day together._

_It had been a long and very eventful two weeks since they last saw each other and they wanted to share their stories and spend time together._

_Koji and Koichi were reunited with their other parent and were a bigger, happier family, Tommy, JP and Zoe had all made a lot more friends and the Kanbara siblings were closer to their family._

_Everything seemed right in the world._

_Finally, when they got to the park, Davis smiled brightly and ran over to a bench she saw the twins sitting on._

_"Hey guys!" Takuya called._

_Zoe, JP, Tommy and the twins looked over and smiled at the siblings as they ran over._

_"Together again." Zoe commented._

_"Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?" JP said, munching on a chocolate bar._

_Koichi caught the ecstatic little girl as she jumped on him, both laughing._

_"It's great alright." Koji said, smiling down at the girl in his older brother's arms._

_"I still miss the Digital World and the adventures we had there." Takuya said._

_Everyone agreed._

_They loved the other world and the friends they made there._

_It was their second home and the digimon were like a part of their family._

_"I wonder what Bokomon and Neemon are doing now?" Davis wondered._

_"Oh, the usual." JP said._

_He and the goggle head then did a skit of the two digimon, the former warrior of Thunder playing Neemon and the former warrior of Flame being Bokomon._

_Everyone laughed as they acted out the frequent scene of Bokomon snapping Neemon's pants, making him cry out in shock and pain._

_JP even dropped to the ground, whining much like the yellow bunny._

_Everyone then stopped as they noticed that there were eight lights floating around them._

_"What the-?" Koji said._

_"What is this?" Tommy asked._

_Koichi held Davis protectively as Takuya stood in front of the former warrior of Ice in a defensive way._

_The former warrior of Harmony gasped as she felt a familiar feeling as the lights got closer to them._

_"It's the Digital World!" she exclaimed getting out of the former warrior of Darkness's hold._

_"What?" everyone said looking at her._

_They all then payed closer attention as the lights formed a portal._

_They all smiled as they saw the familiar landscape of Ophanimon's castle and ran into the portal, laughing and cheering._

_Sure, it had only been two weeks since they last were in the Digital World, but they all fell in love with the strange and exotic land._

_On the other side of the portal, there was Bokomon, Neemon, Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon and there were also everyone else they had met on their journey._

_The humans all ran to their friends, hugging them and asking them how they were._

_"Why were we brought back?" Zoe asked._

_The digimon all grew sad._

_Davis noticed and bent down next to Patamon to see why._

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_"That's for us to tell you." a powerful voice said._

_The humans all turned to see the 11 Legendary Warriors were there too._

_"What do you mean, Agunimon?" Takuya asked him._

_Sakuyamon, who was standing between Lobomon and Lowemon, walked forward and stopped in front of Davis, the little girl shocked to see the sadness on her lovely face._

_"What's wrong, Sakuyamon?" she asked, putting a hand on the warrior's staff._

_The foxlike digimon smiled sadly down at her._

_"Evil is still at work." Lobomon said._

_"What?" Koji asked._

_"It's true. A new evil is beginning to rise and will come after our powers." Lowemon said._

_"If we let that happen, then the Digital World and your world, will both be easily taken over and destroyed!" Beetlemon exclaimed._

_"Ah man. And we just saved them, too!" JP whined._

_"There's only one way to stop it from happening, though." Kazemon said._

_She and Ranamon went over to Sakuyamon and held her hands in comfort when they sensed the distress she felt._

_"We'll do anything to help." Takuya said, determined._

_"Sorry, sugar, but it's not you we need help from." Ranamon said._

_That had everyone stumped._

_What did she mean?_

_"It's Davis." Sakuyamon said._

_Everyone turned to look at the girl._

_"What about Davis? Where does she have a part in this?" the former warrior of Light asked, feeling fearful and protective over the girl._

_"To gain our powers, the evil needs to collect Harmony to control us. Without Harmony, they shall perish in their plans." Mercurymon said._

_"Puny human girl be only one who control foxygirl, so she need to protect." Grumblemon said._

_"Why can't we help protect her?" Tommy said._

_"Davis is the only one who was destined to control Harmony, so Sakuyamon will be sealed inside of her and sent back to Earth with you." Kumamon said._

_"Well, that's fine with us." Zoe said, smiling._

_But the warriors weren't smiling at all, they still looked troubled._

_"I'm afraid there is a price to pay for this." Salamon said._

_The humans looked over at the rookie._

_"What price?" Koichi asked._

_"Is it expensive?" JP asked, earning a slap from Davis._

_"Davis's memories will be taken away from her." Patamon said, eyes tearing._

_Everyone gasped._

_"Davis won't be safe if she knows about all of this, so her memories of the Digital World, digimon, the 11 Legendary Warriors, your adventures will all be erased." Bokomon said tearfully._

_"So sad." Neemon said, his ears drooping in sadness._

_"But...that's awful." Takuya said, clenching his fists._

_It wasn't fair._

_Why did this have to happen to Davis?_

_She was the one who wanted to stay and help save this world in the first place._

_If she didn't stay, then the others wouldn't have either and they would have lost against Lucemon._

_"There's more, I'm afraid." Bokomon said._

_"More?" Takuya asked._

_"What else could there possibly be?" Koji asked, enraged._

_"We will be altering reality. Daisuke Davis Kanbara will not exist to the Human World. She will be known as Daisuke Davis Motomiya and will be living in Odeiba with your aunt, uncle and cousin." Agunimon said._

_That was the last straw..._

_"WHAT?"_

_Everyone human there was beyond infuriated._

_Not only were they taking someone so special to them memories away, but they were also sending her away from them and erasing her memories of them all too?_

_How dare they!_

_Davis remained quiet during the entire talk, looking into the pained and guilty faces of Sakuyamon and the other warriors._

_They didn't want to do this, but they had to._

_"Will I ever get my memories back?" she asked._

_The others calmed down a bit and looked at her in shock._

_Was she...actually considering this?_

_Agunimon smiled._

_"Yes. One day you will return to the Digital World and your memories will come back whenever the time is right. You are always a digidestind, Davis. Remember that, Queen of the Digimon." he said._

_Davis looked around her as the warriors all kneeled down and also saw that the other digimon were following their example._

_Her chocolate eyes met with her brother's and friends' distressed faces and she went to hug each of them, tears falling down her face._

_"It's for the best." she said after hugging JP, then went to Tommy._

_"Besides, it's not forever. We'll always see each other again." she said, smiling sadly as she pulled away to go to Zoe._

_"Why are you always so optimistic?" JP asked, bawling._

_"WHHAAA! I don't want this to happen!" Tommy cried._

_"It's not fair! We only just met! It can't happen!" Zoe yelled, falling to her knees, sobbing as she hugged the little girl close to her._

_The former warrior of Wind has always been an only child, but having Davis around made her feel like an older sister and she loved that feeling._

_She loved Davis._

_Everyone did._

_Koji and Koichi both hugged her together, choking on their tears as they felt the bond they had with the girl._

_She was the first person Koji had ever let into his life so easily and now he was going to lose her._

_Davis was the first person to talk to Koichi and treat him like a friend after he was purified from the tainted Darkness._

_She forgave him so easily and tried to get him to smile._

_No one could ever replace her._

_Not in a million years._

_Takuya whipped away the tears of heartbreak and anger away as he faced Agunimon._

_"Will she be safe?" he asked._

_"Yes. And loved and happy." the fire digimon said._

_Takuya wasn't satisfied, but nodded anyway and walked over to his sister after she finished hugging Bokomon, Neemon, Salamon, Lopmon and Patamon._

_The girl turned to face her brother and smiled at him, a million emotions swirling in her eyes as they filled with tears._

_Takuya smiled sadly down at his sister before he dropped to his knees and hugged her tightly._

_The others all joined in for a group hug, knowing that this was the last time that Daisuke Davis Kanbara would be with them._

_"I love you guys." she said through her sniffles and tears._

_"We love you too, D." Takuya said._

_"Are you ready?" asked Lowemon._

_Davis nodded and pulled away from her friends, her family, and walked over to the warriors._

_She shot everyone one last smile filled with her love for them all, then turned back to face Sakuyamon._

_They both smiled to each other and then held hands._

_The warriors then began to chant in a different language, each glowing a bright color._

_Agunimon glowed red._

_Lobomon glowed blue._

_Lowemon glowed purple._

_Kumamon glowed yellow._

_Beetlemon glowed green._

_Kazemon glowed pink._

_Mercurymon glowed silver._

_Grumblemon glowed copper._

_Arbormon glowed orange._

_Ranamon glowed turquoise._

_And finally, Sakuyamon glowed white, the light enveloping the warrior of Harmony and her partner in its warmth._

_Davis gasped as the foxlike digimon shrunk into a small gold ball of light._

_She held it between her hands for a second, admiring it, before it went inside her chest, burning pleasantly with love, courage, friendship, kindness, hope, sincerity, knowledge and reliability._

_She looked over to her friends and brother and gave them all one last smile as the other 10 Warriors' lights grew brighter and covered her with them._

_Davis closed her eyes..._

Davis gasped as she pulled away from Tai.

She smiled.

"Sakuyamon and Kyuubimon. The Legendary Spirits of Harmony." Davis said.

The figures of the two Spirits were standing in front of her, everyone staring at them in awe.

"You finally remembered." Sakuyamon said smiling.

"Welcome back, dear one." Kyuubimon said.

"Veemon, watch over her." The nine tailed fox said.

"You got it!" the blue dragon said with a smile.

Just then, there was a blue light that shone behind them and the digi egg of Friendship rushed over to Davis, making her smile as she then unlocked its power and Veemon became a new digimon.

"Digi armour energize!"

"Veemon armour digivolve too…..Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

"Let's go save our friend, Mattie." Davis said to the blonde as she mounted her partner.

"Right, D!" Matt said mounting Garurumon.

"Good luck, guys." Tai said as the two bearers of Friendship rushed off, the Spirits of Harmony going back to their resting place inside of Davis' soul.

Davis and Matt worked together and destroyed the spiral, freeing their friend as he reverted back to Agumon and Tai rushed over to hug him as the Emperor made a getaway, angered and confused about what happened.

"Davis, you did it!" Matt cheered jumping off of Garurumon and onto Raidramon, hugging her and ruffled up her hair.

TBC


	16. A Reunion With the Original Digidestinds

"The Reunion of the Original Digidestinds"

**OK the votes are still going on. TK is in the lead with 9, Koichi has 5, Koji has 3 and Ken has 4. Thanks for voting and continue, but I think TK's going to win with how the votes are going. Thanks for reading and please review! Enjoy!**

Davis looked at her reflection in the mirror, worry etched on her face as she turned around, taking in her appearance.

"Davis, would you stop. You look great." Kari said from her place on her bed in her and Tai's room.

"I want to look really good. I mean, I'm going back to Shibuya to meet up with my real family." Davis said.

She had gone out shopping with Sora, Yolei and Kari to pick out something nice to wear when she went to Shibuya to tell Takuya that she remembered everything and to see the rest of her family.

The two Chosen Children of Love chose a white sundress that had blue and black plumes decorating it and Davis was now modeling it, making sure she looked right before she and the two teams leave to go meet with her family and she was a nervous wreck.

Kari smiled and got up from her place, her pink sundress a little ruffled, as she walked over to her friend and hugged her for comfort.

"Everything will be fine." She said.

Davis sighed and smiled at her friend, feeling a little silly for acting that way.

A little while later, the two teams were sitting on the train to Davis' home town, the girl nervously chewing her lip.

Matt and Tai were seated on either side of her, rubbing her shoulders in support, Demiveemon sitting on her lap.

She smiled at the two boys and also at the rest of her friends, even Mimi who came down from America to meet the real original team.

All the girls were in sundresses.

Mimi's was a light green color, Sora's was a pretty red color with white flowers on the skirt and Yolei's was orange.

They all wanted to make a good impression on their new Leader's parents and her big brother.

Tai was also pumped for meeting the original Leader of the Warrior Digidestinds and was amused by the fact that the girl he sometimes viewed as another sister was a Leader too.

The train finally reached its destination, so they all got off and followed Davis as she walked around her old neighbourhood, taking in the familiar sights she knew so well.

She smiled when she saw the swing set she and Shinya would play on, Takuya keeping a watchful eye on them.

"Davis?" a familiar voice called.

Davis paued and turned to see four familiar kids her age running over to her, the only girl in the group being ahead of them.

"Davis, you're back!" the dark haired girl said hugging her.

"Chiaki!" Davis said hugging the girl back, the three boys coming over and smiling, the boy with the glasses appearing more happy though.

"Been a while, huh." Said the tallest boy with brown hair.

Davis looked at them and then back to her friends.

"Guys, these four are Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teruo and Teppei. They wound up in the Digital World near the end of our journey and the team and I sent them back home after they helped us save the Mamemon. They were being protected by an Angemon, who, sadly, was deleted." Davis said as she and the four others shared a sad smile.

"Wait, you remember?" Teruo asked.

"Yep. Just got all of my memories back. Meet the new Digidestinds." Davis then introduced everyone and then they all left the four as they went to the Kanbara home that was a few blocks away.

Davis walked up to the door of her home and stared at the door nervously, unsure of what would happen.

Sakuyamon had said that when she got her memories back, her family knew who she really was and so did everyone else.

She was back to being Daisuke Davis Kanbara, not Motomiya.

Demiveemon looked up at her and encouraged her to go ahead and knock, so she gathered her courage and did so.

She waited for about a aminute before the door opened and a man that looked to be in his thirties with long black hair pulled into a ponytail looked down at her with the same chocolate eyes as her and he looked surprised and hopeful.

"Hey…Dad." Davis said.

"Davis!" Hiroaki Kanbara yelled cheerfully pulling his daughter into a hug.

Davis hugged him back, Demiveemon gasping for air as the two hugged.

"Dad, what's the-?" another male voice said but stopped.

Everyone looked to see what looked like a younger version of Takuya with shorter air was standing behind Hiroaki with wide eyes.

"Hey there, Shin." Davis said.

"Don't you 'Hey there, Shin' me when I haven't seen you in so long, baby sister. Get over here!" Shinya Kanbara said pulling is sister from their father and hugged her.

The Digidestinds all watched, Kari hugging Tai's arm as she smiled at the sight, Matt's arm wrapped around TK's shoulder as they all watched the reunion of the Kanbara family.

"What is going on over here?" a female voice asked.

Yuriko Kanbara and Takuya came out to see what was going on and the woman dropped the mug of tea she was holding when she saw her only daughter was standing there, smiling at her with tears in her eyes.

Yuriko had the same hair style as her oldest son, but her hair was the same color as her daughter's and she had pretty green eyes that had tears falling from them.

"Daisuke!" she cried running over and hugging her daughter, Davis letting her tears fall at last at being in her mother's arms.

"Oh, my precious little Dai. You're back. You're home." Yuriko said as she ran her fingers through her maroon hair.

Davis just sobbed into her mother's arms, happy to be home.

Three hours had gone by and Yuriko refused to let Davis out of her sight and tried to get her to move back to Shibuya, but Davis said she had a duty as the leader of the Digidestinds to stay in Odaiba and help them stop the Emperor and the woman sighed in defeat knowing she could never change the former Warrior of Harmony's mind once it was made up.

Plus, Yuriko fell in love with Demiveemon and ecided that if her daughter had all these wonderful friends and they were all helping her save these amazing creatures, then she would support them.

Shinya caught TK staring at Davis one too many times, so he pulled him aside and warned the blonde to not hurt his sister or else he would get the beating of a life time.

Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy and JP all came over later and were all tackled into a hug by Davis and were happy that she had all of her memories back.

Zoe cried and hugged the hug tightly, followed soon after by a blubbering JP.

The girls all got together and talked about what it was like when they were in the Digital World and gushed over the outfits that Zoe had made Davis wear.

Koji told the boys about how Davis was always so serious and mischievous at the time, Tai and Takuya laughing at him when he mentioned the times she had used the dreaded puppy dog pout on him and Matt patted his arm in sympathy while Koichi explained what the puppy dog pout was to Joe, Cody and Izzy.

Davis even showed it to them and they all started yelping, covering their eyes from the look while TK's face turned cherry red.

"Man, you must have been spoiled." Joe said after they all recovered from the attack.

"Not really. She only used it to get us to stop fighting." Shinya said.

"Or to get me to allow her to come with me when I searched for my Beast Spirit." Koji said frowning at the girl who just gave him an innocent smile.

"Basically, Koji was victim to the look." Takuya said throwing an arm over his sister's shoulder.

"Davis also taught me how to make that look and use it on my brother, Yutaka." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, how is he?" Davis asked remembering the young adult.

"Great. He's now working as a vet. All the girls love him." Tommy said making Davis and the girls giggle at that.

"Davis also taught me that look." Kari said as she remembered the first time she met the maroon haired girl.

"Yeah, not a happy time in my life." Tai said with a frown.

The two girls used the look to their advantage all the time with him and it was a horrible time for him.

"Hey, we forgot something." Zoe said digging in the pocket of her jean's pocket.

Davis gasped when she saw the blonde pull out her lavender and pink D-tector.

"Our Sprits all returned to us." She said with a smile.

Takuya pulled out his black and red device, Koichi pulled out his black and gray one, showing it to the curious Cody.

Koji pulled out his white and blue D-tector.

JP pulled out his yellow and blue one and Tommy pulled out his green and white one.

"They're bigger than the D-3s." Izzy said observing them.

"I love them!" Mimi said looking over Zoe's.

Just then, Takuya's D-tector glowed and shot a light over to Davis, who caught it and watched as it formed into her familiar yellow and purple D-tector, only it looked more advanced like Takuya's and Koji's.

Two gold orbs came out of her chest and went into the device and the mark of Harmony appeared on the screen.

"Yes! I can Spirit evolve again!" Davis cheered jumping up, knocking Demiveemon off her lap and onto her brother.

"Amazing." Izzy said.

"Hey, can you guys demonstrate it for us?" Yolei asked getting interested about the whole Spirit evolving business.

"Yeah, why not." JP said standing up.

"Looks go to the Digital World and we can show you." Tommy said.

"Oh, it's been so long! I wonder how everyone is?" Zoe said.

"There is only one moon now, only one Trailmon track exists now and Bokomon and Neemon are nowhere to be found." Davis said with a frown and the Warriors all looked sad and mad at the news.

"How could that be?" Zoe said with tears in her eyes.

"It was all thanks to the Dark Masters." Davis said glaring.

Koichi looked at her when the word 'Dark' was said and he too glared, feeling annoyed that someone had used the power of Darkness for evil again.

He walked over and pulled the maroon aired girl into a side hug and she looked up at him.

"Let's go show them what true Darkness is." Koichi said.

**(Scene Change: Digital World)**

Izzy opened a port on the Kanbara's computer and the three groups went to the Digital World where the Flame Terminal used to be, but now it was just a barren land that cut off to a forest that used to be a village.

The seven Originals all stood together and held out their D-tectors and did some sort of hand movement, each one different as they were covered in data.

"Execute: Spirit evolution!" they yelled.

The data then left them and the two teams gasped and stared in awe as the saw the seven Warriors standing before them.

"Agunimon: Warrior of Flame." Said the digimon that used to be Takuya, Tai gasping when he felt his Crest burn pleasantly in his chest at the sight.

"Lobomon: Warrior of Light." Said the digimon that used to be Koji, Kari and TK gasping as they felt the power from him.

"Beetlemon: the Warrior of Thunder." The digimon who was JP said, Izzy and Cody gasping when they felt the power from the Warrior.

"Kumamon: the Warrior of Ice." Said the digimon that used to be Tommy, Joe and Cody feeling the power that was great, even though he was quite small.

"Kaze: the Warrior of wind." The fairy that was once Zoe said.

Mimi, Sora and Yolei could feel the power from her.

"Lowemon: the Warrior of Darkness." Said the digimon that was once Koichi and everyone found that he wasn't as bad as they thought he would be.

He had a dark aura around him, but it wasn't evil, more misunderstood.

No wonder Davis was quick to defend him.

"Last but not least; Sakuyamon: the Warrior of Harmony." Said the last digimon that was obviously Davis.

Everyone gasped as they felt the power coming from her and felt all of their Crests reacting in perfect Harmony at the sight of her.

"Wow, you look so pretty, Davis!" Veemon said jumping over to her.

"Prodigeous! These are really the Legendary Warriors." Izzy said.

"Ha, if you that's impressive, wait til you see our Beast Spirits." Beetlemon said.

"Wait, what if we can't control them?" Lobomon said in worry.

"You're right." Kazemon said as the Warriors all looked at Sakuyamon.

"Oh, not again!" she sighed in frustration.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"When we first got our Beast Spirits, we lost control of them." Agunimon said.

"Excuse me, but you and Koji lost control. The rest of has could handle the power." Sakuyamon said with her hands on her hips.

"Still, we lost control and Davis, being the Warrior of Harmony and having a connection with all of us, could feel the pain we felt when we lost control." Agunimon said.

"We'll be fine. I know we will." Lowemon said and Sakuyamon smiled at the lion.

"Let's do this." She said.

They were all covered in data.

"Slide evolution!" they yelled.

"BurningGraymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"MetalKabuterimon!"

"Korikakumon!"

"Zephyrmon!"

"KaiserLeomon!"

"Kyuubimon!"

The Beast all stood before everyone, their power radiating from them.

Kari looked at the beautiful nine tailed fox standing between a white wolf and a black lion.

The fox smiled at her, her blue eyes reflecting Davis' brown one and Kari ran up to her and pet her soft fur, amazed.

"You look so beautiful, D-Kyuubimon." Kari said gasping as she felt the power from her.

It was like the entire universe was at peace with itself.

Kyuubimon smiled and nuzzled the girl with her vulpine head.

"We should all be getting back now." Said Zephyrmon as Mimi and Yolei stared at the beautiful Beast that looked more humanoid than the rest.

So the three groups all returned home, amazed of the events that took place that day.

TBC


	17. The Good, the Bad and the Digi

"The Good, the Bad and the Digi"

**OK, this is gonna be very different from the episode, just a warning. The scores are also TK: 10, Koichi: 6, Ken: 4 and Koji: 3. I feel so sorry for Koji, no one seems to like him. Anyway, thanks for reading, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

Davis was at the computer lab with Yolei, Cody and Sora to go to the Digital World to save Biyomon since the original bearer of Love had gotten a distress signal from her partner.

Sadly, no one could get into contact with Kari and TK, but Davis had made sure to go over to their places after the mission and yell at them.

"Right let's see where Biyomon's signal came from." Yolei said as she checked the computer.

"There it is."

"Now that we know where she is let's get going," Davis said.

"Here-here." Sora said.

"All right everyone digi port open!"

**(The Digital World)**

"Wow this sand sure makes my shell look shiny." Armadillomon said.

The group were in the middle of a small sand storm and Davis brought her goggles up from her neck, where she usually had them, and put them over her eyes to protect them as she pulled Cody behind her to shield him from the storm.

"This place kind of reminds me of the Burgermon Village. The first time we were here, we were in a sand storm too." Davis said as the memories of that day came back to her and she smiled at how the day played out.

"Burgermon? What are those?" Yolei asked.

"They were this type of digimon that used to belong on one of the three moons of the Digital World that were really great at making hamburgers. They came down here to share their cooking talents with everyone. Tommy made a special burger there and this Burgermon that owned a restaurant called it 'The Little Tommy' in his honor since he helped save him from Petaldramon." Davis said as she led the others through the storm and to a place that looked like the old west.

"I'm afraid this used to be the place you speak of. The Dark Masters destroyed it and killed off all of the Burgermon." Hawkmon said sadly making Davis stop in her place and Veemon looked up at her in worry.

"Davis?" Sora asked when she saw the younger girl begin to tremble.

"I HATE THE FREAKING DARK MASTERS!" she yelled to the sky making everyone jump back, not used to this anger.

Her Warrior's Mark appeared and cleared the storm.

"I swear, if any of those freaks show their faces again, I'll scan their Fractal Code and ship it off somewhere unpleasant!" she continued with her rant.

"If they dared to even do anything to Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Lopmon and Salamon, then I'll be sure to make them see what happens when you piss off one of the Legendary Warriors."

"Are you done?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." She relented and lead the others to a saloon to check it out.

"Yer came to the right place! Yer just sit right where ya are, so says the Mon behind the star!" a heavily Southern accented voice said.

"Howdy! Welcome, digi pilgrims, to the safest town west of Sirius. I'm Starmon."

Davis turned and was happy to see the digimon which she was familiar with.

"Let me guess. You now live on the Digital World because the stupid Dark Masters blew up the home base on one of the moons?" she asked with folded arms.

The Starmon gave her a shocked look and his eyes widened when he came to a realization.

"Oh, my! Yer Lady Harmony! The Queen of the Digital World and the Legendary Warriors. What an honor ta have ya here, milady." he said tipping his hat.

Everyone looked at the blushing girl as she played with her hair, feeling nervous with all the praise.

"Please, just call me Davis. I'm just a kid, really, like my friends here." She said.

"Aw, ya sure are modest, Lady Harmony. You are the blessed one of the Three Great Angels. The Sovereigns don't hold a candle to the flame of yer importance ta this world." Starmon said as the girl's face grew redder from the looks her friends were giving her.

"You didn't tell us you were famous, Davis." Yolei scolded.

"Well, she is one of the true Original Digidestinds and was able to transform into a digimon. It's not that surprising when you think about it." Cody said as they all took a seat at the bar and Starmon gave them all free drinks of cold milk.

"Honestly, guys, I didn't think I was tis famous. It's kinda embarrassing, really to get all this praise." Davis said as she took a sip of the creamy drink.

"At least you're humble about it all. It's good that you don't let this all go to your head and turn into an ego maniac." Sora said with a smile.

"Well, after what happened with Lucemon, it acts as a lesson to everyone. Power can go to your head and consume you like a virus. That's why pride is the most dangerous sin. It can never be beaten and it's scary." Davis said.

"Do you think that's what happened to Ken?" Cody asked.

"No. Koichi thinks that someone who was playing with the Darkness used a tainted version of it to turn him this way. It really annoys me that everyone thinks Darkness is pure evil." Davis said.

"Why do you always defend the Darkness anyway? I get that it's Koichi's element, but still." Yolei said.

"Darkness had two sides. I've seen it. The good and the tainted. Light and Darkness were meant to live together in Harmony. If they fight, Harmony is destroyed. When Koichi was taken over by evil and he turned into a tainted form of Darkness and fought with Koji, it slowly killed me. I felt an incredible amount of pain when they would simply clash swords. It felt like I was being split in two and every part of me was either on fire or was freezing. Light and Darkness is a part of all of us. If we got rid of the Darkness, then we would just be hollow because a part of us were missing. The worlds would also be in shambles. Do you now see why I'm so quick to defend the Darkness? I also need to help Kari to not fear the Darkness, because then she'll be vulnerable with only using half of her power. Light has Darkness in it and Darkness has Light in it. If Kari only depends on the Light, then it will destroy her. I learned that and now I'm at my full power. You guys need to learn this too." Davis explained, everyone staring in awe as they took in her words.

The silence was then broken by Sora, who remembered why they were there in the first place.

"Uh, Mr. Starmon? Have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird-looking Digimon named Biyomon?" the child of Love asked, also shocking the Starmon out of his stupor from the speech the Legendary Warrior of Harmony gave.

"Hmm… Did you say Biyomon? That kind of rings a bell. Yep, I've got a feeling I've heard that description before."

Just then, he showed them all a wanted poster with Biyomon's picture on it.

"Biyomon wanted? What did she do?" Sora asked.

"That digi-desperado is on the run from the Digimon Emperor! But they haven't caught her yet." Starmon said.

"Well, I hope she's somewhere safe now, but I know I'll feel a lot better when we find her. Sir, maybe you could help find her. We heard she was last seen near here," Sora said, determined to find her friend.

"You are right about that, ma'am." Starmon laughed happily.

"And if Biyomon were in trouble, you'd help her. You being a law-mon, I know you'd save her from that Digimon Emperor!" Sora said making Starmon choke slightly.

"…Ma'am, there's something I gotta tell you." Starmon said pulling of his cowboy hat showing a dark ring around his head.

Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry for the deception, Lady Harmony." He said.

"Eh, digimon pretending to be good and then turning on us is something I've grown used to." She said with a shrug.

"Well, I knew behind that tin star was a gutless, lowlife lackey of the Emperor with jelly for a spine!" Veemon raged.

"Looks like the jury's still out on Starmon. Think he's a good apple, or a bad one?" Armadillomon asked Cody.

"People are like milk. They can turn bad," Cody sighed.

"You're right! You might think I'm lower than a snake's belly for saying this, but I DO work for the Emperor, and I got orders!" Starmon chuckled as his blue eyes turned red.

"What's the earth-reject up to now? Pulling wings off butterflies?" Yolei asked.

"Hey, are you gonna throw us in jail?" Davis asked as she crossed her arms and began to think.

"Yep. Sorry about that." Starmon said.

"Well, then how about we strike up a deal?" she asked, making everyone look at her in curiosity.

"What sort of deal?" Starmon asked.

Davis smirked as she stood up.

"A battle. You and I. Imagine the rep you'll get if digimon hear that you went up against one of the Legendary Warriors."

Everyone gasped at this and Starmon was in deep debate over this, but the ring was making his head foggy and he grew a little cocky.

"All right then, ya have a deal there." He agreed.

They all walked outside and Davis pulled out her D-tector, Yolei had called up Izzy so she could stream the battle to him and he was giddy about it to witness the power of one of the Warriors.

"Let's get this started, lil' lady!" Starmon taunted.

"Go, D! Show him what ya can do!" Veemon cheered.

"It's kina nice to be getting' a break for once." Armadillomon commented.

"Be careful, Davis!" Sora called out in worry.

Data then wrapped around Davis in an oval shape, the inside of it was black with a gold light shining in behind her as she then moved her hands in a star like pattern before she brought a hand that had a strip of data on it to the slot on her D-tector.

"Execute: Spirit evolution!" Davis called.

"Sakuyamon!"

And lo and behold, the Legendary Warrior of Harmony stood before them all.

"She's even more beautiful than I remember." Sora said as the sunlight glinted off her armour.

"It still amazes me that humans could do that." Cody said.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon said sending a blast of his attack out at Sakuyamon, but she easily evaded it with incredible speed.

"Not very good at that, are you?" she asked.

She then jumped in the air and did a cannonball before she extended her body in a star shape above the digimon.

"Diamond Storm!" she called.

The shards of light then rained down on Starmon, making him cry out in surprise and pain, the ring being destroyed.

"And that's how it's done." Sakuyamon said doing a back flip and landed in front of her friends.

"That was great, D!" Veemon said jumping on her, the Warrior smiling down at him.

"Wha..What the heck?" Starmon asked as he then looked at the Legendary Warrior of Harmony standing there.

"Oh, my!" he gasped before he fell to his knees.

"Please forgive me for my actions, Lady Harmony!" he said.

"It's fine, just show us where Biyomon is and all is forgiven." She said waving her hand at him, sending out a gold light that calmed him down.

Starmon nodded and did as he was told, sowing them to the jail where Biyomon was and he unlocked the door, Sora running to her partner, hugging her.

"Oh, B! I was so worried. Are you all rigt?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Sora. But…is that really Sakuyamon?" Biyomon asked with wide eyes when she saw the Warrior holding a Veemon in her arms.

Everyone laughed and told her what happened and Sakuyamon then used one of her powers to heal the pink bird's injuries.

Everyone then returned home after that and Davis went over to Kari's and TK's place to yell at them for skipping out on today without even a single message, making them both feel ashamed at how worried she had been as their older siblings laughed at them.

Davis then got home and called up Takuya, telling everything that happened and he told her to stay safe and good luck.

TBC


	18. Light, Darkness & Harmony

"Darkness, Light & Harmony"

It was a normal day so far as the Digidestinds all went to their respective schools.

Izzy was beaming with glee at the information he got from being able to have recorded footage of Sakuyamon in action, but was shocked when he found that she wasn't even using her full power and was intent on finding out more.

Right now, Yolei and Davis were walking together in the hall talking about a song that Davis had written a while ago based on what happened between her and that guy from Shibuya named Teppei.

"You really haven't sung it in front of anyone before?" Yolei asked as they came close to the maroon haired girl's class.

"Nope. Never did." The younger confirmed.

"Can you at least sing a few bars for me? Please? I really wanna know how it goes." Yolei begged with glittering brown eyes.

"No offence, but your puppy dog eyes are weak." The child of Courage and Friendship stated not even batting an eye.

"Well it's not my fault that you're the Queen of the Puppy Dog Pout." Yolei said with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Davis gave her an amused look before she took hold of her arm and dragged her into the girls' room that was near them.

"All right, fine." The younger girl said after she made sure no one was there to overhear her singing.

She was a little self-conscious about her singing, not believing she was very good.

"Oh, yay!" Yolei cheered clapping her hands together.

Davis took a few breathes before she began.

"_One_

_Get your hands off my._

_Two_

_Or I'll punch you in the_

_Three_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_HEY! _

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_I am not your missing link; let me tell you what I think._

_I think you could use a mint. _

_Take a hint, take a hint."_ She sang.

Yolei stared at her.

"That was all I'm gonna get?" she asked sulkily.

"Yup." Davis said with a smile.

Yolei groaned at that, making the younger girl laugh as they excited the bathroom and went to their classes for the day.

Davis felt like something bad was going to happen soon and Kari was about to learn a lesson she would never forget.

**(A Few hours later)**

The feeling that Davis had got worse as the day progressed as she watched how Kari seemed to be so out of it and also how she seemed to how these weird shadows moving around her.

The teacher droned on as the maroon haired girl watched her friend, worried about her when she saw that she seemed to be fading away.

TK also must have noticed because he stood up and shouted Kari's name, making everyone look at him and snapping the child of Light out of whatever fog she seemed to be lost in.

Kari then almost fell to the floor, but Davis dashed out of her seat and caught the girl.

"Kari! Kar, are you OK?" she asked as TK came over, looking over their friend.

Kari opened her cherry eyes and smiled at them, but they knew it was forced.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy." She said.

The teacher then allowed her to go to the nurse's office to rest, while the child of Hope and Warrior of Harmony stared after her in worry, both of them knowing that something was about to happen soon.

**(End of the day)**

Davis was walking home when she felt a sudden pain constrict in her chest like she had once felt when Lobomon and Duskmon were fighting.

She clutched her breast as she felt her heart pound and Demiveemon poked his head out of her bag, looking at her in concern.

"D, what's wrong?" he asked.

Davis took in a shaky breath as she felt like a knife had been stabbed in her heart as she felt something pure pulse inside of her and saw a pink snowflake symbol fade before her vision before it was engulfed in black and died out.

"I…K-Kari…Something's w-wrong with Kari." She gasped.

She took off running back to the school, knowing that the Darkness had taken over Kari because she had rejected it from her fear of the dark and the creatures that hide in the Darkness.

Davis ran up to the roof top and stood in the center of the building and began to take in some calming breaths, focusing on where Kari could be at the moment.

"Davis!" she heard someone cry.

She looked over and saw Gatomon running over to her with worry written on her face.

"Gatomon, what're you doin' here?" Demiveemon asked walking over to the Champion.

"Kari's disappeared! TK and Patamon are trying to find her right now, but they can't seem to figure out where she's gone." Gatomon said close to tears.

Demiveemon placed a paw on her shoulder in comfort.

"I know that already. I think I may be able to find her." Davis said, making the white cat look at her in wonder and hope.

"Really? How?" she asked her.

"I'm the Warrior of Harmony. Light is a part of me and is a part of everyone and everything else. Kari and TK reject their Darkness and that's why Kari was taken by the Darkness. She's always been afraid of the dark, no matter how many times in the past I told her she didn't have to be. I just need to use my powers to locate her and we should be transported to where she is." Davis explained.

"Well, I'm coming with you! Kari is my best friend and my partner. I could never forgive myself if I let anything happen to her." Gatomon said.

Davis smiled and nodded, then looked at her own partner.

"You're coming too, huh?" she asked.

"You bet!" he said with an eager nod.

"Then climb on." She said.

The two digimon did as they were told and waited for Davis to calm er breathing and sense where Kari was taken.

Davis' chocolate eyes were closed and she was soon getting a vision of Kari being surrounded by Divermon and she looked scared, crying out for help.

Gatomon and Demiveemon gasped as they felt the air around them swirl and white and black lights lit up around them and they were soon transported to a world that was gray and felt cold and evil.

Davis' eyes opened up as she pulled out her D-tector and data surrounded her, the two digimon with her feeling her power wash through them.

"Execute: Spirit evolution!" Davis cried out.

"Sakuyamon!"

"Demiveemon digivolve too…Veemon! Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve too…..Angewomon!"

The two digimon stared at each other in awe when they saw that they had both digivolved, the large dragon more shocked because he didn't think that he would be able to pull it off.

Sakuyamon smiled at both of them as they all glowed pink, gold and blue, lighting up the dark world.

"Looking good, you two." She said.

"Thanks." Ex-Veemon said.

"Let's go find Kari." Angewomon said.

They all took off and found Kari was standing at the base of an ocean with the Divermon trying to jump on her, begging her to be their Queen, but she refused.

They all looked up when they saw the lights and Kari smiled when she saw them.

"Angewomon! You digivolved! Davis, you came! And who is that?" Kari asked running over to them as they swooped down to where she was standing, the Divermon slowly creeping away, bowing down before the Warrior of Harmony.

"This would be Ex-Veemon. He digivolved into his Champion form. Are you all right?" Sakuyamon asked.

Kari smiled, happy to see the foxlike Warrior and could have sworn that she saw through the armour and saw the spirit form of Davis, naked and covered in golden light, smiling softly at her friend.

"I'm fine." Kari said.

Angewomon looked at the Divermon and glared at them.

"Angewomon, allow me to deal with them, please." Sakuyamon said holding her arm out to stop the angel from attacking them.

Angewomon looked at her and nodded, trusting her.

Sakuyamon pulled out her D-tector.

"I grow tired of dealing with the forces of evil tainting the beautiful Darkness and dragging its name through the mud. Prepare for a little purification, boys." Sakuyamon said as she pressed a button on her device.

"Fractal Code: Digitize!" she yelled.

She then scanned the data from the Divermon, all of them crying out in shock before they were turned back into digi eggs that then floated off.

"What happened to them?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"They're returning to the Digital World to be reborn, free from the taint. Now, let's see what we can do about this horrid scene." Sakuyamon said as she pressed another button.

"Fractal Code: Render!" the device said, making the Warrior gasp at the familiar voice.

"Ophanimon?" she asked.

Just then, data came out of her D-tector and the dark ocean with the ugly skies and the ominous light house changed into a world that was a dark night with a sky filled with a large full moon and stars glittering in the navy sky and the water turned a sapphire color, the forest behind them looking much more peaceful as the color return.

The world now looked more beautiful and mysterious, just as the Darkness was supposed to be.

"This is what true Darkness is. I told you; you had nothing to worry about." Sakuyamon said looking down at Kari, who was staring at the lovely scene in awe.

She looked at her friend and smiled.

"I guess you were right. The Darkness isn't so scary now that I know what it really looks like." She said, her cherry eyes filled with new knowledge and warmth.

"Now what do we do?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"How do we get home?" he asked.

Sakuyamon smiled as data wrapped around her.

"Slide Evolution: Kyuubimon!"

The nine tailed yellow fox stood before them all and lay down on the sandy shore, gesturing for Kari to mount her.

"There's a portal that I opened up to get here. It's in the sky. I'll lead you all there." Kyuubimon said as Kari got on her back and held onto the candy cane colored color that she wore around her neck, the bells at the end making a peaceful chime as the fox stood up.

"But we would have to fly to get there." Angewomon said.

"I know." Kyuubimon said with a smirk that suited her vulpine face.

Her paws were then covered in blue flames as she leapt up into the air and ran off to where the portal was located in the sky.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ex-Veemon cried flying after her.

"Wait for us!" Angewomon called.

Kari laughed as the cool night air blew her air back and the two digimon rushed to keep up with the Beast of Harmony.

"This is great!" the child of Light said to the fox.

Kyuubimon trilled a foxlike laugh as she ran on to where a black and white tear in the sky was and the three digimon flew through it, the portal then glowed gold before it closed up behind them.

The three digimon flew off to the park, where they found the two generations of Chosen Children were and they looked like they had seen a ghost when the Beast of Harmony, angel and dragon all flew down and touched the soft grass with grace.

"Hey guys. Miss us?" Ex-Veemon joked.

"That…How…You…I don't know what to say here." Tai sighed as he struggled to come up with a sentence.

Kari climbed off of Kyuubimon's back as Angewomon de-digivolved to Gatomon and ran over to hug her partner, just as Tai ran over to hug her.

"What happened to Veemon? He's so big now." Cody said staring up at the blue dragon before he turned back to Demiveemon.

"I made him digivolve." Kyuubimon said as she turned back to normal and picked her partner up.

"What on earth happened to all of you?" Izzy asked.

Matt came over to Davis and pulled her into a side hug, happy that she was all right.

"I was brought to this place called the Dark Ocean. It was a world that was made up of Darkness, but it was tainted and evil. Davis came along and did this whole 'Fractal Code' thing that turned the place back to how it was supposed to look. It was amazing." Kari concluded, leaving out the fact that there were some evil digimon there that tried to rape her.

"Looks like we missed out on an amazing adventure." Tai said smiling at Davis in gratitude for saving his sister.

"I'm glad you're both safe. I really panicked when I felt Kari disappear. I didn't know what to think." TK said, Davis giving him a funny look as she noticed something different about him.

He wasn't wearing his hat.

"Aw, come on. Us girls can protect ourselves, right?" Davis asked Kari and Gatomon sending them a wink.

They both giggled and returned the gesture.

"Wait, that still doesn't cover everything that happened. How did you even get to that world anyway?" Izzy asked.

Davis sighed as she stepped out of the child of Friendship's hold and walked over to the ever curious and knowledgeable red head.

"I'll explain everything on the way home." She said throwing an arm around his shoulders, surprising him at the friendly gesture while TK glared in jealousy at that, Patamon sitting on his side looking at him in curiosity.

"Can we eat first?" Demiveemon asked.

"I'll starving!" Gatomon said.

"Great, ten let's go. I wanna hear all about this." Yolei said.

The Digidestinds all then walked off together, the child of Light and the child of Courage and Friendship telling everyone what had happened to them in the other world.

TBC

**I really wonder what purifying the Dark Ocean will do to the plot. Oh, well, we'll all just have to wait and find out. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	19. Sincerity

"Sincerity"

Davis and Takuya were sitting in the computer room talking, Demiveemon bouncing around in some form of dance to the music that was playing on the computer.

"The Dark Ocean, huh? I never thought there was a place made up of Darkness except for the Dark Continent. What was it like?" Takuya asked.

"It made the Dark Continent looks like Disney World. It was so sick and depressing. It was a good thing that I was able to collect the Fractal Code. I wasn't even sure that it would work. But then, I also heard Ophanimon's voice when the Code returned the Dark Ocean to what it was supposed to look like." Davis said making her brother gasp and frown in thought.

The Warrior of Flame watched his sister's face become worried and he smiled softly, pulling her down on his lap, pulled his favored hat off of his head and placed it on top her unruly maroon locks.

"I know you're worried about them, but I'm sure everything will turn out right in the end." Takuya said, his chocolate brown eyes locking onto hers.

Davis looked into his eyes and smiled at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder, his dark brown hair tickling her cheek.

"Thanks, big brother." She said.

Just then, the door to the room opened, making the siblings straighten up to see TK, Kari, Yolei and Kari walking into the room with their digimon.

"Hey, it's Takuya!" Yolei said pointing at him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The teenager said as he let his sister up.

"I hope you don't mind, but Taky's gonna come with us today." Davis said.

"Of course we don't mind. It would be great to have some help." Kari said with a smile.

TK looked at the maroon haired girl and pointed at her head.

"What's up with the hat?" he asked.

The others looked and saw that the girl was indeed wearing a forest green hat that hat a strange symbol on it.

"That would be my hat. I wore it to the Digital World." Takuya said.

"Along with a pair of square goggles." Davis said crossing her arms.

"So, what? Every generation of Digidestinds has to have a leader that wears goggles?" Yolei asked.

"It's the latest in fashion." Takuya said crossing his arms behind his head.

Davis rolled her eyes and pulled out her D-3, everyone else doing the same as they held them up to the screen, Takuya taking hold of his sister's hand and they all went through the portal.

**(Digital World a few hours later)**

Takuya had Spirit evolved to Agunimon and had taken down the control spire in the area they were in with his Pyro Darts and was unimpressed by how easy it was, so he and the others went to find some more areas that had the ugly black towers and the new digi egg, letting the Warrior of Flame take them all down, Kari recording him on her camera to give to Izzy so he could study the powers of the Warriors more.

And during this time, Yolei and Takuya ad gotten into plenty of arguments which reminded Davis of the old days when her brother would argue with Zoe.

They were all hungry, so they went into a diner that was nearby, but Davis stayed back when she saw Veemon was still standing outside, pumping his arms and groaning with a concentrated look on his face.

"Uh, what cha doing, V?" she asked kneeling beside him.

"I'm tryin' to digivolve to Ex-Veemon again, but I can't." he sulked.

"I think that one time was just a fluke. Maybe you should wait a little longer and see when the right time for you to take on that form again comes up." Davis advised.

"Fine." Veemon said and they both walked into the diner to see Yolei was arguing with a Digitamamon about the bill.

Davis then remembered about what happened last time and walked over to the arguing pair.

"Huh? But our money is just as good!" Yolei said.

"Since the Dark Masters were defeated we only accept digi-dollars!" Digitamamon said.

"What's the problem?" TK asked as he and the others walked over, Davis already there.

"The lunk-headed waiter won't take our money!" Yolei said angered.

"Yolei, calm down. This is a different world, so they don't use the same money as us. Takuya should have told you that." Davis said giving her brother a pointed look as he chuckled nervously.

"I forgot." He said making everyone groan in disbelief.

"How could you forget that a giant bug digimon threw us outta his restaurant for having the wrong type of money? I cannot believe we are related half the time." Davis groaned taking off the green hat and slamming it down on his head.

"I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill!" Digitamamon glared hard at them.

"But, I told you, we have 87 dollars!" Yolei hissed at him.

"I only accept digi-dollars! Or the digi-express card." Digitamamon said.

"That's it! I'm not going to recommend this restaurant to anyone!" Yolei yelled angrily.

"Good! I don't want any human world deadbeats in here! No wonder the French detest tourists!" Digitamamon yelled.

"Now, are you going to pay the bill, or do I have to call a cop?" Digitamamon asked.

"I've heard something like this before…" TK said.

"If we work here, we'll be late getting home." Cody said softly.

"Why don't we just pay next time?" Takuya asked.

"You could put it on a tab or something. Restaurants do that right?" he asked, gaining a slap by his sister.

"There won't be a next time! You're not allowed in here again! Now get in that kitchen and start washing dishes!" Digitamamon said in a rage.

"Fear not! I'll pay their bill!" an unfamiliar voice said from behind them, making everyone turn to see a cute blonde haired blue eyed American boy that was Takuya's age.

"How sweet! Prince Charming!" Yolei sighed as she blushed and had hearts in her eyes with a big smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Kari asked.

"This is Michael. He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America!" someone said before they popped out from behind the blonde.

"It's Mimi!" everyone said.

"Oh, Mimi, it's so good to see you again!" Yolei said.

"What are you doing here in the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Izzy sent me an e-mail saying that there was a digi-port open in America. I thought it would be a great opportunity to come see everyone." Mimi said.

"And since Michael's a good friend, I thought I'd bring him along." The pink haired girl said as she gestured to Michael.

"And I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine." Palmon said as she came in with a cute new digimon.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Betamon." He greeted bowing his head.

"Is it all right for you to be here, Palmon?" Kari asked.

"What about the area you were protecting?" Davis asked.

"Tentomon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a souvenir t-shirt!" Palmon said.

"How were you able to bring Michael to the Digital World?" Yolei asked.

"I think it's obvious. He's a Digidestind too, right?" Davis asked making the two older teens nod as the blonde pulled out is digivice.

Right! And his digivice is the same as mine and the others'!" Mimi explained, "Michael became a Digidestined the same time our original group did in Japan!"

"So, buddy, are there more Digidestind kids like you in America?" Takuya asked.

"And tell us how you became a DigiDestined." Cody asked.

"And tell me you're single!" Yolei giggled as Cody and Takuya gave her strange looks as Davis and Kari giggled at that last question.

"All I know is it happened when I first saw Gorillamon in New York. I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State building," Michael.

"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo!" TK said.

"TK's right!" Kari nodded.

"My, that's strange. That means we all had an encounter with the digimon at the same time." Michael blinked.

"It's possible. That's when I was on that airplane that had to make an emergency landing in the water. That's when I saw my first digimon" Cody mumbled.

"I wish I could say my summer was as terrifying for me as it was for you guys, but it wasn't, 'cause nothing happened. But I did send a bunch of e-mails during the fight with Diaboramon." Yolei said with a frown.

"So, everyone was involved somehow!" Mimi gasped.

"It's like we're all connected!" Palmon said.

The Kanbaras groaned in annoyance, making everyone look back at them.

"What's wrong?" TK asked.

"This is just a little too much, ya know? I mean, in our time, it was only the seven of us Originals that were called on. Now there are Digidestinds popping up all over the place." Takuya said.

"It may be a sign." Davis said with a frown.

"What sign?" Michael asked.

"That there might be a new evil that's way more powerful than anything we've ever faced before rising. Either that or a time is coming when the Digital World and our world will become one." Davis explained, shocking everyone while Takuya's eyes hardened at the thought, wondering if either one was true.

**(Later on)**

"It must be an earthquake! Run!" Takuya yelled as the ground began to shake and he ran outside, the others following. "Look over there!"

"It's Gorillamon!" Michael said.

"He's got a Dark Spiral!" Yolei said.

"But I thought the Dark Spirals only worked on ultimate level digimon!" TK said.

"If they work on champion level digimon, too, then there must be different kinds!" Cody gasped.

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon yelled shooting out a beam.

"Heads up!" TK yelled as Digitamamon jumped out and took the hit for them.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi gasped as she turned around and watched as he was sent far away.

"Get him before he gets us!" TK yelled.

"Ready Patamon" the blonde asked his partner.

"Please, allow me to handle this! OK. Betamon?" Michael said looking to his partner.

"OK! Betamon digivolve too...Seadramon!" yelled Michaels partner as he jumped into the river and turned into a sea dragon before Seadramon pulled Gorillamon into the lake with him.

"Now that they're in the water, Seadramon will win!" Michael said happily as Seadramon attacked only to have the ape hit him in the head.

"He's in trouble!" Michael gasped.

"OK, Palmon, you'd better digivolve and help Seadramon!" Mimi said.

"Ready when you are! Palmon digivolve too...Togemon!"

"Light-Speed Jabbing!" Togemon attacked the spiral setting Gorillamon free.

"Togemon, you did it!" Mimi cheered.

"Victory, at last!" Michael grinned.

"Sorry we were so rough, but we had to get the Dark Spiral off of you. You should be safe now, but stay away from the Digimon Emperor!" Mimi said to Gorillamon as he left.

"Without that Dark Spiral, he doesn't seem like such a bad little monkey, after all!" Palmon laughed.

"I don't think any digimon is born evil, but when they get those dark spirals on them, they can't control their actions." Mimi said.

"How do you get them?" Michael asked.

"Remember when I told you about the Digimon Emperor? He captures digimon and makes them his slaves!" Mimi said.

"I don't get it. Why would a young kid want to take over the Digital World when he could be playing polo or practicing the violin?" Michael said.

"It's a hobby for him." Takuya said.

"Do you want to know what my hobby is, Michael?" Yolei asked.

"Boys don't count, Yolei." Takuya joked.

"Who asked you? Huh? Hey, where's Digitamamon?" Yolei asked.

"He tried to protect us, and now he's gone! He could be alone somewhere, scared and hurt!" Mimi said.

"Don't worry. Kari and I will go look for him!" TK said as he, Kari and their partners left.

"I'm sure they'll be able to find him in no time." Mimi said.

"I hope so!" Michael said.

"Is this fast enough?" Digitamamon asked making an appearance.

"Digitamamon, are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, but no thanks to you!" Digitamamon hissed.

"We're glad you came back!" Mimi.

"Yeah, well don't be, because now I'm going to make you pay!" Digitamamon growled angrily as he opened his eyes that were now bright red.

"Who wants to be destroyed first?" Digitamamon hissed.

"But Digitamamon, we're your friends! You tried to protect us!" Mimi cried running up to him.

"Mimi, careful! He's acting differently now!" Yolei gasped.

"You're exactly right! Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard-boiled!" Digitamamon said.

"I knew it!" Yolei hissed.

"Look out, Mimi!" Michael yelled.

"Well, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

Hawkmon became Halsemon and then jumped in front of Mimi when Digitamamon tried to attack her.

Armadillomon then became Digmon and tried to help, but he couldn't crack the hard shell.

"None of our attacks are working!" Digmon said.

"Wait! You leave Digitamamon alone right now!" Mimi said.

"Why?" Halsemon asked.

"Digitamamon, listen. You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? That you're not like that anymore!" Mimi said.

"I'm not being controlled by anything! The one in the restaurant was a fake, this is the real me!" Digitamamon hissed.

"I refuse to believe that!" Mimi yelled.

"That's your problem!" Digitamamon said.

"Mimi, stand back! Let us attack him!" Yolei yelled.

"No! I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around!" Mimi said.

"But Mimi, he's evil!" Yolei gasped.

"No, he isn't." Davis said standing beside Mimi, everyone looking at her in shock as Mimi smiled gratefully at her.

"Think back to the restaurant. Remember when you said one day you hoped to have friends?" Mimi yelled.

"Well, today is that day. We're you friends if you let us be." Davis said.

"Friends? No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down! Just like when I said forget the bill! Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 Dig Dollars!" Digitamamon said.

"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside...deep down inside, I know you're not evil!" Mimi said.

"Quit trying to butter me up! What do I look like, a piece of toast?" Digitamamon yelled.

"Stop acting like you don't want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!" Mimi said

"You think I'm pretending?" Digitamamon grumbled before charging at Mimi, but Davis stepped in front of her, taking the hit.

"Daisuke!" Takuya yelled running to his sister.

"Are you OK?" Yolei asked as she and Mimi looked at the girl holding her side.

"I'm fine, worse things have happened to me, but we need to help him." Davis said.

"Huh?" the lavender haired girl gasped.

"Please, Yolei, don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him." Mimi explained.

"But...he's a phony!" Yolei said.

"It doesn't matter. Talk to him" Mimi said.

"It won't be easy, but I'll try." Yolei sighed.

"Oh, so you want a piece of me? You think you'll do better than her?"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!" Yolei yelled.

"Digitamamon, you're the rudest digimon I've ever met! At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip. And, when you told us you had a change of heart, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But, when you pushed Davis to the ground when she protected Mimi that was absolutely the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you her friend, and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! Mimi and Davis both don't have a mean bone in their bodies, and you couldn't see that! Well, I want you to know I will not tolerate that kind of behavior any longer!" Yolei yelled.

"You're one to talk! You want to be friends, and then call me a phony! You're the phony!" Digitamamon yelled.

"OK, I admit it. I have a problem judging people by my first impressions of them. I see a cute guy, and I instantly fall in love! I never stop to see what kind of person he might be. He could be really cool like TK, or a real jerk like Takuya!" Yolei said making Davis laugh at her brother's expance.

"From now on I'm going to be as sincere with people as I possibly can!" Yolei yelled as a green light shone and an object flew over to her.

"Was it something I said?"

"It's the new digi-egg!" Cody gasped.

"It has The Crest of Sincerity on it!" Mimi gasped.

"It must have responded when Yolei started talking so sincerely about her feelings!" Cody said.

"I guess she sincerely thinks I'm a jerk." Takuya said as his sister laughed at him again.

"It's my second! I've got two digi-eggs!" Yolei gasped.

"Let's use it then!" Halsemon said as he turned back into Hawkmon.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve too...Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!"

Shurimon then attacked him, but he was having some trouble, so Takuya became Agunimon and held the digimon in place so the samurai could destroy the dark ring inside of the shell and freed Digitamamon.

Davis flung her arms around Yolei's neck, both girls giggling.

"You did it! That was great!" the child of Courage and Friendship said.

"Thanks." The child of Love and Sincerity said with a blush.

Agunimon watched them with a smile, happy to see that his sister had found so many great friends.

"Looks like Yolei took up Zoe's place in her heart." The Warrior of Flame said as Yolei returned the hug from Davis.

TBC


	20. Somebody that I Used to Know

"Somebody that I used to Know"

**This chapter has a surprise guest star in it. I wonder if anyone can figure out who it is. TK has 12 points, Koichi has 7, and Ken and Koji both have four. Maybe I should just take them off since no one seems interested in them anymore.**

**All right, enjoy and review!**

Davis was busing herself packing a bag for her weekend she was spending at her home in Shibuya with her family, her parents demanded that she and Demiveemon that they visited every other weekend and spend the holidays with them.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Goin' to visit Momma and Dada!" Demiveemon cheered bouncing on the bed.

Davis paused in her packing to look back at her partner with a smile on her face at how enthusiastic he was about going back to Shibuya.

"I'm glad you're so happy about this." She said.

"Yeah. I love you family. Well, not your aunty and uncle, I don't know them too well. And Jun hit me with a broom." The little dragon pouted.

"In her defense, she saw you scampering around on the floor and thought you were a rat." Davis said crossing her arms.

She then went back to packing her stuff and came across an old blue scarf that she wore when she was first in the Digital World.

It even still had some scratches and such from that time.

She smiled fondly at the memories it brought her before she removed the goggles from her neck and tied the old scarf around.

Demiveemon jumped up on her shoulder, looking at her with warm red eyes.

She kissed his head and then placed the goggles on him.

"Hang onto them for me, OK?" she asked with a wink.

"OK!" he said pumping his paw.

Davis then gathered her bags and then left the apartment, telling her aunt, uncle and cousin Jun goodbye as she went out the door and went off to the train station to go to Shibuya.

**(An hour later)**

Davis was now walking in her old neighbourhood, heading off to her house to see her parents and brothers.

Demiveemon was still perched on her shoulder with the goggles on, taking in all the sights around him.

After a few minutes of walking, he grew stiff.

Davis saw tis and stopped walking.

"What's up?" she asked him.

Demiveemon started sniffing at the air, turning his head around to locate the scent.

"I smell a digimon!" he said.

Davis looked at him.

"Maybe it's one of the Warriors. After all, we have the scent of digimon on us since we transform into them." She reasoned but had a feeling that she was wrong.

"Nope. It's a digimon, all right." The little dragon said.

Davis cast a wary glance around her, seeing some people walking around, either adults or a small group of children.

"Well, let's go before Mom and Dad freak out." She said.

Demiveemon relented as she started walking again.

But when she turned a corner, something purple sot out and tackled the blue dragon to the ground.

Davis gasped and looked to see that Demiveemon was lying on his back with a purple dragon head with yellow marks and tiny wings was jumping on his white stomach.

"V! Are you OK, pal?" she asked him.

"I've…been…better…Help?"Demiveemon said, talking every time the digimon jumped on him.

Davis scooped the little two little guys up in her arms and then brought them closer to her so she could inspect the new comer.

"Who is this little guy?" she asked.

"Hello there! I'm Hopmon. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"I've heard of Hopmon before. Their ultimate form is a very scary, wild beast type that you don't want to make mad at you." Demiveemon said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but when I saw a Demiveemon, I just got so excited! I had to come meet you!" Hopmon said with a smile.

Davis nodded in understanding, but was still wondering how he got to the real world.

"Hopmon, where are you?" a voice called out.

Hopmon wriggled his way out of her arms and bounced over to a tall boy that was in his teen years that was leaning against a cement wall.

He had bright sky blue eyes, wild dark brown hair, nice tanned skin that made his eyes stand out more and was dressed in a pair of baggy green pants that had chains hanging on them, black boots and a red shirt.

"I told you not to go off like that." He said smiling at Hopmon as he bent to pick the in-training up.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to see the Demiveemon. They are rare after all." Hopmon said.

The boy nodded and looked over to Davis and Demiveemon, the girl realizing that she was staring and began to blush.

"Hey, sorry about that. I hope he didn't startle you too much." He said walking over to them with a smile on his face, some pieces of his face lying on his forehead.

"Uh, no, it's fine. I didn't know that there was another Digidestind around these parts." Davis said.

"Yeah, well I'm actually not from here. I'm just here visiting some schools." The guy said.

He then had a concentrated look on his face as his eyes narrowed and he looked over the girl in front of him before a bright smile lit up his face.

Davis gave him a curious look.

"You don't recognize me, do you, Davis?" he asked.

The girl and her partner both gasped.

"You know him, Davish?" Demiveemon asked looking up at her.

"I…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

He did look familiar.

Those kind of eyes were hard to forget, but why was she having a hard time placing him?

The guy noticed and shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much over it. You'll remember when you need too. I always knew you'd grow up to be a real cutie one day." He said making her blush again.

"I guess I'll see ya around some time, Davis. Good luck, kid." He said and leaned down to place a small kiss on her cheek, making her gasp as his cool lips touched her warm cheek teasingly.

He pulled back and flashed an innocent smile before he then walked off, Davis and Demiveemon watching as he went, Hopmon waving goodbye to them with one of his wings.

A few seconds passed before the little dragon broke the silence and looked up at his partner.

"So who was he?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone I knew in the Digital World." Davis shrugged.

"But I thought you already got your memories back. How could you not remember him?" Demiveemon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a reason for it." Davis said.

She then continued with her walk to her home and as soon as she got there, her mother dragged her into a hug and asked about everything that was happening with her back in Odaiba and Davis gladly did so, but didn't tell anyone about the boy with bright blue eyes.

Her weekend was spent with her old friends and family.

She and Shinya teased and pranked Takuya and he had to be held back by JP from killing them for dying his hair pink, the two younger Kanbaras hiding behind the twins as they giggled with Tommy at the sight.

Davis also was dragged on shopping trips with Zoe, who kept asking her questions about boys, like if she met anyone who she thought was cute or caught her eye and she thought back to that guy.

Zoe brought her out of her thoughts by asking about TK, which confused her.

"What about TK?" she asked.

"Well, don't you like him?" Zoe asked.

"Um, duh. He is my friend. But we don't really hang out. I spend most of my time with Kari and Yolei, then some with Tai and Matt or Cody even. He's been bringing me along to watch his kendo practises with his grandfather. He's pretty good at it." Davis said.

Zoe sighed, realizing that tis girl was never going to get it unless she was blunt.

"I meant; do you like TK like you used to like Koji?" she asked, making the girl choke on her own spit.

"Whoa, wait! What? Whatever made you think that?" the Warrior of Harmony asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know. The only person you ever had a crush on was Koji. Then there was Koichi at that one point in time. But besides that you never got into a relationship with a guy before. Unless punching Teppei in the lip counts." The Warrior of Wind said.

"To be honest, I've never thought of him like that before. He is cute and sweet, though, but I don't know if I like him like that." Davis said.

"Would you date him?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, Z. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship. I'm still young, after all." Davis said.

Zoe smiled at her friend and hugged her.

"Well, you deserve a guy that likes you for you. And if any guy hurts you, I'll rip out their spine and beat them with it." Zoe said, the wind picking up a bit at the threat.

"Oh, you won't have to. Takuya, Koji, Koichi and JP might beat you to it. Or me." Davis said.

The two girls laughed as they walked on, continuing their day.


	21. Kazemon Kicks It Again

"Kazemon Kicks It Again!"

Davis had gotten back from her weekend away and Zoe had come with her, ready to help out this time.

All the other Warriors had said that they would be coming to help out when they could.

The Digidestinds were all surprised to see the blonde aired girl, but were thankful for her deciding to come along none the less.

They were all going off to a territory to try and claim it back from Ken.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Davis' shoulders and they all went through the portal and found themselves in an area that look like a filthy replica of the Edo period.

"This dust is making my whiskers twitch!" Gatomon said and Veemon pulled the blue scarf that Davis gave to him up to cover his mouth.

"This place is weird" Armadillomon said.

"Not to mention old." Patamon giggled.

"It's reminiscent of the samurai era of ancient Japan." Hawkmon said.

Zoe looked around, her Spirits acting up at the scenery, as if they knew where they were.

"It could be a film set from an old TV show." Kari said.

"My dad watched one of those last night!" Yolei said.

"I think this is definitely the Digital World. See that?" Cody said pointing to a control spire, the two Warriors glaring at it.

Just then, they all heard some noises and saw red eyes looking at them from the shadows.

"What was that?" Cody asked sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps!" Yolei said .

"This looks bad!" Davis said standing in front of the boy to protect him.

"What are they waiting for? They've got us surrounded!" TK asked.

At that, a group of Floramon and Mushroomon came out, making Zoe and Davis gasp.

"Me and my big mouth!" TK groaned.

Zoe looked shocked as she looked around, sensing how in tune and familiar this place was and then looked over to a large tree that had a sweet scent floating on the breeze.

Her green eyes widened when she figured out where they were and she grew answered and said as she pulled out her D-tector.

"EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" she cried.

Everyone looked to the Warrior of Wind as she flew up, the sun reflecting sparkles off her wings.

"I will not stand for this! The Emperor will pay for destroying our home!" Kazemon said.

"Hurricane Wave!" she then created a group of whirling winds that shot out of her hands and knocked back the possessed digimon, many of them being freed from the rings.

"What? What is she talking about?" TK asked.

"This…This was Breezy Village." Davis said with tears of frustration in her eyes.

Everyone looked at her, figuring that she must have been here when she was younger and she was upset that all these digimon were getting hurt.

"This place used to be a paradise, but now look at it." Davis said as Kazemon destroyed more of the dark rings, the freed digimon fleeing to safety.

"It's been turned into an ugly, worthless piece of junk! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD DO THIS?!" she yelled, her Warrior's Mark glowing and it destroyed the tower.

All the remaining digimon were then freed, so Kazemon calmed down and turned back to normal, her eyes filled with tears.

Breezy Village was the resting place of Kazemon, so it was connected to her.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" a voice croaked.

Everyone turned to see a Geckomon was standing behind them, amazed by what he had seen.

**(Later)**

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we would like to thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be slaves of the Digimon Emperor!" ShogunGekomon chuckled happily.

"We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives!" A Gekomon said.

"You guys sure are nicer than the last time I saw you! You sure were evil! Not that I'm blaming you! I'd be pretty mean too, if I had a dark ring around me! But that's all over now, and we're friends again! Tell me, is this where you guys are living? Down below, beneath the ground?" Yolei asked..

"I'm afraid that's true! It's the only safe place to be!" Gekomon said.

"Can you give us the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor's been hiding these days?" Veemon asked.

"He hasn't shown his face around here, yet. He's been incognito! The dark rings just flew in here and brainwashed everyone!" a Geckomon said.

"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are, and he can find you again!" Armadillomon said and all of the digimon started bawling.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again! That was too horrible! Hmmm...ShogunGekomon, do you have any good ideas?" A Gekomon asked their lord.

"That's simple my little friend!" ShogunGekomon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoe asked.

"Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...well...hmm…we sleep!" he said falling on is side, everyone giving him a look of disbelief.

"Oh sure, that'll help." Gatomon said as the Gekomon and Otamamon put their lord to bed.

"Hey, whatever happened to this place, if you don't mind my asking?" Zoe asked an Otamamon.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, this place used to belong to the Floramon and Mushroomon. Why does it look like this now?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, Z's right. This place was green lands with flowers all over the place and the mung tree was so full of life back then. What happened to change it all? Was it the Dark Masters?" Davis asked.

"No, not at all." A Geckomon said.

"Was it the digimon Emperor?" Cody asked.

"Nope. ShogunGeckomon found this land and thought that it would be a perfect place to build his empire, so he had us all build up the buildings and such."

The room was deathly quiet as they all processed the information, Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody and their digimon looking fearfully over to the two female Warriors, who were very quiet and looked deathly pale.

They were both boiling over with rage on the inside.

"That…that…THAT NO GOOD, WOTHLESS TOAD! HOW DARE HIM!" Zoe yelled, the winds picking up and whipping around her.

Everyone hung onto the sliding doors, pillars or whatever they could to not get blown away as Davis sat beside her friend, unmoved by the wild winds.

She was the Warrior of Harmony, so she had some control over every element.

"Z, calm down. I know you're mad. Heck, so am I. But you might hurt someone if you don't stop." Davis said hugging the older girl and Zoe sighed, calming herself as she hugged her younger friend back and the wind storm stopped.

Everyone sighed in relief, but then freaked out again when the ground shook.

"It's an earthquake!" TK gasped.

"I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning!" Yolei cried.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now!" Hawkmon said, the girl hugging him close to her.

Just then, a Geckomon barged into the room, looking panicked.

"The Shogun's gone crazy! He's tearing the place apart, and we don't know what to do!" The Gekomon .yelled and everyone ran outside to see the large digimon was destroying everything in his path, but paused when he spotted the children, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh no, look! He's got a dark spiral!" TK gasped pointing out the dark spiral on the digimon's hair thing.

"I've seen him in action before! ShogunGekomon is an Ultimate Digimon! You may think he just toots his horns, but he can flat a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him!"

"Ahh he's going straight to our sacred tree!" a Gekomon gasped as the gang looked forward to see ShogunGekomon was heading, Zoe's eyes blaring in rage.

"No way! I won't allow him to destroy the Mung Tree. It's the last thing from Breezy Village that is still standing. I won't let him tear it down!" the blonde cried out.

Davis caught her eyes and the two nodded pulling out their D-tectors and Kari pulled out her camera, knowing she was supposed to be documenting the Warriors'.

"It's personal." Zoe said.

"It's time to unleash the Beast!" Davis said.

"EXECUTE: BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" the two girls cried out.

Zoe screamed as she felt the rush of power, pink feathers fluttering around her body as she transformed and Davis let out a vulpine cry as blue flames consumed her and she felt the wild power go through her.

"Zephyrmon."

"Kyuubimon."

"You guys stay back and let us take care of this, please." Kyuubimon said, looking at them with pleading blue eyes.

"This is our fight." Zephyrmon said, her silver claws glowing red.

"Yeah ,we promise." Kari said with a smile.

Yolei got a note from a digimon named Ninjamon and had to go off with Surimon, since the two had a duel to finish.

"Let's do this."Kyuubimon said as she raised her nine tails up, the white furs on the end glowing an eerie blue color and the arena seemed to have darkened.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon growled sending the nine fireballs with faces at ShogunGeckomon, distracting him so Zephyrmon could get a clear shot of his ring.

ShogunGeckomon cried out in fury and tried to step on the fox, but she dancing away out of his reach.

"Don't like that? Well, too bad!"

She jumped up and did a cart wheel in the air, her body erupting in flames that formed into a dragon.

"Dragon Wheel!" she growled hitting him dead on.

Zephyrmon flew in while his focus was on Kyuubimon.

"Time to go nightie night, ShogunGeckomon." She said.

"Plasma Pods!" she yelled as her claws all glowed red and se swooped down, hitting the ring, destroying it, but data then covered him.

"Slide evolution: Kazemon!"

"Time to restore what was lost. You could lose the pounds. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Kazemon said pulling out her D-tector and collected the Fractal Code that was lost, ShogunGeckomon falling asleep.

"Slide evolution: Sakuyamon."

Sakuyamon swooped down and stood by her friends as Kazemon flew down and she pressed a button on her device.

"_Fractal Code: Render."_ Came Ophanimon's voice, making the two Warriors wonder where she was.

The data shot out of the device and returned the ugly town back to its former glory, including the Trailmon station and the Mung Tree was healthy and beautiful again, its branches blowing gracefully in the winds, sending the sweet scent over to the group.

The town was gone, replaced with flowers, grassy fields and a few small homes that belonged to the Floramon and Mushroomon, who all came running out of their hiding places, happy to see their home returned to them.

Davis and Zoe returned to normal and shared a smile, happy about what they accomplished.

"It's just as beautiful as we remember it." Zoe said.

"While we're here, we're gonna have to restore the Fractal Code to fix this world and return it to the way it used to be." Davis said.

Veemon ran over and jumped up on her back, hanging onto her shoulders as he smiled at her.

"And we'll be here to help." He said.

"As interesting as it is to watch the Legendary Warriors in action, I feel sort of useless not being able to fight." Cody said.

"Hey, I think it's great that we get some time off from fighting." Patamon said.

"Yeah, but I don't like standing around letting them get all the action." Gatomon said.

"Well, get used to it, guys, because now that we know that we can turn the world back to how it was before the Dark Masters hit, the Warriors are going to keep coming with us and you're going to learn how to fight alongside them." Davis said.

"Oh, _motto cool! _You really are a great leader. If you were our age back then, Takuya would have to fight you for the role and you and Koji would be a cute couple by name." Zoe teased, making the girls flush as Kari laughed and TK fumed.

"GET OFFA MY CASE ALREADY!" Davis yelled waving her arms around.

Yolei then ran over with Surimon, happy to announce that he was the number one best ninja digimon, but her gloating was cut off by the Floramon coming over to them.

"Lady Wind and Lady Harmony, thank you for all the help. Our home is back to its natural beauty, we could never thank you enough!" one Floramon said.

"It was our pleasure. We're always glad to help." Zoe said.

"Technically, we're both half digimon, so this world is our home too." Davis said.

"So we won't let anyone destroy it. And you boys can tell that lazy lord of yours that the Queen of the Digital World and the Legendary Warriors said so." Zoe said to the Geckomon and Otamamon.

"Queen?" Kari and TK and their digimon asked.

"Oh, they mean Davis. You should have heard Starmon. He kept going off about it being an honor to have the Queen in his saloon." Yolei said, Davis' face turning bright red from all the praise.

"It was just what Agunimon called me before I had my memories taken away. Hundreds of digimon were there outside of Ophanimon's palace and watched the scene take place, so that's what I'm known as now." Davis explained her face the same color as Veemon's eyes.

"Well, we won't let our lord do anything like this ever again, Queen Davis." A Geckomon swore.

"Stop calling me that." She said.

"Of course, Queen Davis!" the Otamamon and Geckomon all said.

Davis groaned and everyone laughed, Kari and Yolei rushing over to hug their friend.

"Well, I say we go home and celebrate Hawkmon's achievement of be named the best ninja in the Digital World. This is my first royal decree!" Davis said with a smile, Hawkmon blushing this time as Yolei shrieked with glee and tackled the girl in a hug, Zoe watching with a soft look.

"No matter where you go, D, you always find people to love. I'm just happy to be one of them. I hope your friends know how lucky they are." She said.

TBC


	22. 1000 Digi Leages under the Sea

"1000 Digi Leagues under the Sea"

**It's kind of been a while since I've updated this fic, so I'm very sorry if it doesn't seem as good. The results are now TK 14, Koichi 11, Ken 6 and Koji 5. Thanks to everyone for sill voting! Now please enjoy this chapter.**

Davis looked around at the cavern she and the others were stuck in, unimpressed.

They were looking for the new digi egg and then they were chased by a water based digimon and were now trapped under water, quickly losing air and had no way of escape without having the best outside attacking them.

"OK, seriously. Being trapped in an underwater cavern? Been there, done that. This is unbelievable. This guy needs to stop following the clichés of the bad guys." Davis said as she paced, but stopped when she saw Cody was shaking in fear as the others tried to find a way to get out.

Davis walked over to the shaking young boy and sat down beside him, pulling him into her side.

"Hey, what's wrong, buddy?" she asked, silently cursing at how much she sounded like her brother when she said that.

"It's just…I have always had this fear of being trapped under water. It's a nightmare that never ends well." He whimpered as he held onto her shirt, Veemon and Armadillomon watching in worry for the younger boy.

"Davis, you said you were trapped in an underwater cavern thing like this before, right?" Yolei asked as she and the others walked over to them.

"Yeah. You see, the guys and I all went to Seraphimon's castle and he told us why we were in the Digital World, but then we were attacked by four of the Legendary Warriors that were turned evil by Cherubimon."

Everyone sat down in interest, eager to hear the story, Kari using her camera to film the story that was being told to them.

"Sorcerermon and I held them off as best we could, but Mercurymon took Seraphimon's Fractal Code, turning him into a digi egg. Zoe took it so it would hatch, so Sorcerermon and I fought the Warriors off as everyone hopped on a Trailmon to get away, but he then told me to away and I left." Davis said, growing sad then.

"He didn't make it. So we were all then stuck in this underwater cavern where a Whamon was stuck thanks to Grumblemon. So anyway, the evil Warriors came in and another fight started."

**(Flash Back)**

_Grumblemon made an appearance again and Sakuyamon glared at him, knowing that Sorcerermon and failed and was gone. _

_"Found you!" he sang. _

_"So good to see you again only this time I get Spirits."_

_"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon hissed._

_"We're not afraid of you anymore Grumblemon." Agunimon growled._

_"Nanananananana Grumblemon. You will be." Grumblemon mocked them as he held up a small pot before opening it and throwing the liquid out over the rocks. Then the rocks came together to form into a small group of Golemon._

_"You may have taken Grumblemon's Beast Spirit but, Grumblemon still have powers. Your Spirits mine." Grumblemon laughed. _

_"Get them!" he ordered._

_"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon said as he and Lobomon started to attack the Golemon destroying them._

_"Um excuse us, we need some help over here!" Bokomon yelled as he and the others were cornered by some Golemon while a few Golemon went over to Whamon._

_"Right, coming!" Agunimon and Lobomon said and were about to run over there only to be pulled back by two log arms. _

_Glancing back around they saw that it was Arbormon._

_"Hey let go!" yelled JP as he started to run only to stop in pain._

_"No! You can't fight in this condition!" Zoe yelled running over to him._

_"Yeah she's right! The best thing we can do now is hide!" Bokomon gasped._

_"Hey good hiding. You're invisible," Neemon said when he saw his friend was gone._

_"Over here brainiac!" Bokomon called the yellow rabbit over._

_"Huh? Oh wow you're pretty fast!" Neemon said looking over at the chicken standing behind some rocks._

_"You nincompoop the only reason I'm hiding is because of the baby!" Bokomon yelled._

_"Mmm hmmm." Neemon hummed bemused._

_"I refuse to just hide and give up!" JP growled only to have another wave of pain hit his stomach._

_"JP you're too badly hurt right now. Agunimon and Lobomon will think of something. We have to trust them." Tommy said._

_"Come on, Zoe think. If only I could Spirit evolve." Zoe whispered sadly to herself as JP glanced at her._

_"Come here!" Arbormon yelled pulling on the two Warriors in his grasp. _

_"How about a little dance?" he asked._

_"Huh?" both Warriors asked as Arbormon began to hit at them making them dance around._

_"That's right dance right!" Arbormon chuckled._

_"That's right Arbormon keep going!" Grumblemon yelled._

_"These guys are very graceful!" Arbormon laughed._

_"Don't stop. Me can smell Spirits. Hurry and get them for me!" Grumblemon yelled as Agunimon and Lobomon fell to the ground and their Fractal Codes started to appear around them._

"_Oh, boys. Forget me?" a voice called._

_The two males looked over and got blasted by white lights from above them, Sakuyamon unleashing her Diamond Storm on them as she then stood in front of her friend and brother to protect them after she finished off the last of the Golemon._

_JP and Tommy then joined in on the fight, helping the fox out._

_They were winning, until Arbormon showed off his Beast Spirit, Petaldramon, which was a huge lizard made out of wood and leaves._

_The beetle and bear were struggling, but the fox was still fighting since none of the elements could hurt her._

_After all, she was Harmony._

_But she was caught off guard when Petaldramon wrapped his tail around her, squeezing her tightly and she gasped as the air was leaving her lungs._

"_Davis!" Zoe cried._

"_Daisuke!" Agunimon called._

_Tommy and JP were staring on in worry, the Warrior of Thunder scared for his friend and mad at the Warrior of Wood._

_Sakuyamon cried out in pain as she turned back into her human form, everyone growing even more worried as JP just got madder as he saw tears flowing from her eyes that were clenched shut in pain._

"_LET HER GO!" he yelled._

_A light came from inside Whamon's mouth and everyone looked over to see that it was the Beast Spirit of Thunder._

_It flew over to JP and he then Beast Spirit Evolved into MetalKabuterimon._

_He was able to save Davis, returned Kazemon to Zoe and beat the other two Warriors back, but the cavern was crumbling down with the destruction he was making in the fight, so Whamon hid them all in his mouth, after JP turned back to normal, and swam back into the ocean._

_Takuya hugged is sister, happy that she was safe._

_Davis wormed her way out of the hug and then ran over to the oldest kid in their group, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek for saving her, the spikey haired boy getting bashful from the display of affection._

**(Present Time)**

Everyone stared on in awe as Davis finished the story.

After that TK found a small submarine and decided that Cody should be the one to use it to escape and go get Joe so he could get Ikkakumon to fight off the digimon that was hunting them down outside

Cody refused, saying he knew they only wanted him to be the one to do it because he was scared, but Davis told him that by going into the escape pod he was being brave, facing his fear of being in the water.

"Look, we're putting our trust and faith in you right now to do this. You are one of the most reliable people I've ever met, C. You can do this." Davis encouraged.

Cody met her eyes and nodded.

"All right, I'll do it. I'll be back as soon as I can with help." He said getting into the pod.

"Have a safe trip!" Armadillomon said.

"Good luck." Veemon said with a thumb up.

"Be safe." Kari said.

Cody then drove the pod out of the cavern and escaped, so now everyone just had to sit back and wait for him to come back with Joe and Ikkakumon.

"How long do you think it'll take them?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, he just left. Please do try to be patient." Hawkmon said.

"But I'm going to have a panic attack if he doesn't hurry! The oxygen is running low!" the child of Love and Sincerity cried.

"Hey, we could tell more stories. Like the time Shinya and Davis dyed Takuya's hair pink. That was funny!" Veemon giggled at the memory.

"I don't think that's helping." Gatomon said when she saw the lavender haired girl was still freaking out.

"What are we going to do?" TK asked.

"Maybe we should do something to take our minds off of being stuck down here." Kari suggested with a smile.

**(An hour later)**

Yolei's panic attack had gotten worse.

She was hyperventilating and the gang ad found the digi egg of Reliability and discovered that it rightfully belonged to Cody since no one else was able to lift it.

Davis finally got annoyed with Yolei's freak out, so she got up and walked over to the older girl calmly and promptly smacked her across the face.

The others all stared at the maroon haired girl in shock, hardly believing that she had just done that.

Yolei held her red cheek and then looked at the younger girl who had her hands on her hips and was giving her a concerned look.

"Feeling better, Yolei?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I really needed that." The lavender haired girl said.

"No problem, it was my pleasure." The child of Courage and Friendship said.

TK and Kari smiled in amusement at them.

"Huh? Hey, am I seeing things? Ikkakumon?" Yolei said when she saw something white and furry attack the digimon.

"Ikkakumon?" everyone gasped as they looked, Davis smiling brightly when she got a good view of the creature.

"No, not Ikkakumon. Korikkakumon!" she said as the Beast of Ice beat MegaSeadramon back.

Just then, a Whamon burst into the room and opened its mouth to view Cody and Ranamon, the Warrior waving to everyone.

"Howdy yall!" she said cheerfully.

"It's Cody!" Kari said.

"Who's that with him?" TK asked.

"Ranamon, the Legendary Warrior of Water. What are you doing here?" Veemon asked.

"I came to help this sweet little boy out." She said.

"When I couldn't get to Joe, I ran into Tommy and told him what was going on, so he asked to come along with me instead and called up Ranamon to get Whamon here to come with us to help." Cody explained.

"It's nice to meet you again, Davis. You certainly have grown up well." Whamon said.

"Yeah, you look great too." Davis said to her old friend.

"Hey Cody, we think this is yours." TK said pointing to the digi egg.

"It is? Why do you think that?" Cody asked as he looked at the egg.

"My my, is that the crest of Reliabitlity? How cute!" Ranamon said.

"Rana, can you go help out Tommy?" Davis asked.

"Anything you you, suga." Ranamon said then went out to fight the sea dragon as Korikkakumon swam over to the entrance of the cavern and went back to his human form, Kari running over to him with Gatomon.

"C, believe me. This digi egg is perfect for you. Just take it." Davis said.

Cody nodded and went over to pick it up and the digi egg glowed, so he then used the egg to make Armadillomon armour digivolve to Submarimon: Guardian of the Sea.

Cody got in his submarine digimon and went to help Ranamon destroy the control spire on the sea dragon as everyone got inside Whamon to escape, but MetalSeadramon still didn't give up after the spire was gone, so Davis Spirit Evolved to Sakuyamon as Ranamon used her Draining Rain to weaken the sea dragon and then the Warrior of Harmony used her D-tector to scan MetalSeadramon's Fractal Code and he turned into a digi egg.

Ranamon took it and said she'd take care of it, so the Digidestinds then left for home.

TBC


	23. Ghost of a Chance

"Ghost of a Chance"

**All right, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review. The scores are TK at 14, next is Koichi at 13, Ken at 8 and Koji at 5. Keep voting please! It looks like Koichi is catching up and giving TK a run for his money.**

Everyone yelled as they came through the portal and landed on a pile on the floor, Davis on the very bottom as usual.

"Time for a snack!" Demiveemon said as he played with the blue scarf he wore.

"Is that all you can think about? Food?" Kari giggled when everyone was standing.

"Traveling from the Digital World and whip up quite an appetite." The dragon said.

"He's right. We deserve to celebrate for our latest victory over the digimon Emperor." TK said.

"Pizza! I heard there's a rad new place down by the beach. Let's get a large." Yolei said.

"Sounds good to me." Davis said.

"Cody? What's the matter?" Kari asked the youngest of them.

"Nothing. I'm just not sure it's time to celebrate when we don't know what the digimon Emperor is up to." Cody said.

"Maybe Cody's right. We should probably hold off on the pizza until we can figure out our next plan of attack." TK said.

"Oh, come on, TK, you know you can't argue with us when we're hungry." Davis said as she slung an arm around the boy's shoulder, Yolei laughing as the boy blushed at the contact.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yolei said.

"Starting tomorrow we won't be able to use this classroom." Cody said shocking everyone.

"What? Why not?" Yolei asked.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. The detention room has been moved here and all the bad kids will be put in the computer lab." TK said.

"How can we go tomorrow if we can't access the computer lab?" Yolei asked as she hugged Poromon.

"What a sec!" TK said making Davis and Yolei look at him curiously.

"We can't go into the Digital World tomorrow anyway. I almost forgot. We have big plans." TK said with a smile.

"What plans? With who?" Davis asked as she removed her arm to pick up Demiveemon as he jumped on her.

"He means plans with me, Davis." Kari said walking over to the child of Hope with a smile.

"Huh? Do you two have a date or something?" Davis asked curiously and didn't have a hint of jealousy in her tone, making the blonde sigh dejectedly.

Was the dense to his feelings or should he kick it up a notch and make it more obvious?

"Of course not, silly." Kari giggled with a hand raised to her mouth.

TK brought out a date book and held it so the other three kids could see it.

"What's up with this date? It looks familiar." Davis asked.

"Tomorrow marks the anniversary of when the Digidestinds defeated Myotismon." TK said.

"Oh, yeah. Creepy vampire dude that put all those innocents under his spell. I remember that." Davis said.

"Hey, do you wanna come with us?" TK asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What about the rest of you?" the child of Courage and Friendship asked Yolei and Cody, both nodding happily to the idea.

Later on that day, the new Digidestinds went to the park and met up with Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi and Izzy so the others could be told about their adventures in the Digital World when the digimon were corrupted by the blacks gear and Davis commented that it sounded similar to the dark rings and that Ken ripped off another evil idea from the previous bad guys.

Everyone then went home to rest up for the night and the child of Courage and Friendship having weird dreams again, tossing and turning all night long making Demiveemon give her worried looks, wondering what it was this time.

_Davis was standing in the garden that had the crystal palace again with Sakuyamon and Kyuubimon sitting on the soft, lush grass._

"_OK, now what's going on?" the maroon haired girl asked as she walked over to the two and sat down by the large Beast, cuddling up to her silky fur body._

"_It's about the anniversary of those Digidestinds." Sakuyamon said._

"_What about it?" Davis asked as she leaned into the comforting warmth of the nine tailed fox's body._

"_You will be having a…blast from your past, so to speak, dear one." Kyuubimon crooned as she nuzzled her large head against the girl's side._

"_A blast from my past? What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Davis asked the two Spirits of Harmony._

_Sakuyamon smiled and leaned over, kissing the girl's head._

"_You will see. And don't fear it." She said as she stood._

_Davis stood as well, Kyuubimon rising to all fours, her tails swishing as she did so._

"_You will know this visitor very well, even if it were for a short time, he is dear to you." Kyuubimon said._

_Davis looked at the Beast, her bright blue eyes filled with so many emotions just like her own brown eyes were always filled with._

"_OK, that can lead to…anyone. Can you give me another guess, please? Oh, wait! Is it Gotsumon? Wait, no, he fought alongside Koji. Twice. So it's not him. Oh! Seraphimon! Is it him?" Davis asked eagerly._

_The two Spirits laughed joyously, the sound almost melodic like a song that was being carried on the winds at their holder's curious nature and eagerness to figure out this small mystery._

"_Oh, you'll find out tomorrow. I promise you." Sakuyamon swore as she leaned down to give the girl a hug, the two females smiling at the feeling of the universe standing as one filled them._

"_Fine, but I might drive everyone nuts until I find out who it is and I'll blame you two." Davis said as she pulled away from the Human Spirit to hug the Beast Spirit, digging her fingers into the snowy pelt she had as she rested her vulpine head on the girl's shoulder._

"_We know. Now sleep." Kyuubimon's relaxing voice urged her as she gave the girl's cheek a small lick._

_Davis pulled away from the two, smiling at them as she closed her eyes._

Davis smiled in contentment in her sleep making Demiveemon smile happily as she cuddled up to him and he fell asleep with her.

**(The next day)**

Davis and Demiveemon went to the Kamiya home to meet up with Izzy and Cody because the red head wanted to try an experiment.

He was going to try an open up a new digi port so that the others didn't have to rely on the computers in the lab at school all the time.

Izzy volunteered Davis as the guinea pig and the girl stood up ,pulling out her white and blue D-3 and held it up to Tai's computer.

The gate came up, but they couldn't go through the portal because Tai's mother had gone home, so Davis closed it up and then went out to greet Mrs. Kamiya, the woman welcoming her happily with open arms.

The Digidestinds then all gathered up at the radio station, Kari holding a bouquet of roses as they all watched some dark clouds roll in.

They all gasped as lightning hit the building and the people who worked there all ran out in terror.

Gatomon and Davis both gasped when they sensed something and they ran right into the building, everyone else following them, calling out their names in worry.

"_Gat…to…mon…"_

"_Da…vi…sss"_

There were two strained voices calling out their names, the two unsure of who it was.

"OK, I'm not going crazy. Who is that?" Davis asked as she and the celestial ran.

"I don't know. I wonder how they know our names?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, it sounds like their coming from the same direction, so hop on." Davis insisted and the white cat nodded before jumping on the girl's shoulders and hung on as the girl sped off faster, the rest of the Digidestinds calling out to the Warrior and celestial as they ran into a room.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled as she and the others ran into the room.

"Davish!" Demiveemon cried out.

Everyone looked up at the ceiling in slight fear when they saw two shadows circling in fast motions.

"It's the ghost!" TK said.

"Who ya gonna call?" Kari asked.

"Oh, very cute." Davis said catching the reference.

"Hey, what's going on?" TK asked as the desk and chairs in the room started moving, papers flying every where.

"_Gatomon!"_

"_Davis!"_

"What does it want?" Yolei asked in fear.

"You're asking me?" Tai asked.

"It wants us." Gatomon said as Davis stepped forward, the white cat jumping off her shoulder.

"I'm here!" Gatomon said.

"Who are you?" Davis asked as she watched the shadows.

"D, I think you flipped your lid." Demiveemon said as he ran in front of her to protect his partner.

"Let's do something." Upamon said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yolei asked.

"We've gotta save Davis and Gatomon!" Poromon said.

The digimon then all digivolved to their rookie forms and took on fighting stances.

"Do get them!" Yolei said.

"I assume that's a servant of the digimon Emperor sent here to frighten us." Hawkmon said.

"Wrong." Davis said.

"I don't want any of you to attack." She said shocking everyone.

"But why not, D?" Matt asked.

"Sakuyamon and Kyuubimon told me that I was gonna get a visitor from my past today, but it looks like I'm not the only one." Davis explained.

"Please let us handle this." Gatomon said.

"_Gatomon!"_

"_Davis!"_

"Don't move guys." Gatomon said as she and Davis stood in front of everyone, listening to the two familiar voices as the shadows moved around, one coming down and going to them.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried out making everyone gasp.

The shadow then took on the spirit form of said digimon making Davis gasp as she focussed of the shadow that had called her name and she gasped again when she reconized his shape.

"Sorcerermon?!" she cried out making everyone stare at her as the second shadow came down and took the form of someone that looked identical to Wizardmon, only he was dressed in white.

"Gatoamon, I'm glad you've come." Wizardmon said.

"I'm happy to see how much you've grown over the years, Davis. You truly are growing into the Queen you were meant to be." Sorcerermon said.

"Wizardmon, it's good to see you." Gatomon smiled sadly.

"I don't believe this. How is this possible? Why are you both spirits? Shouldn't you have been reborn?" Davis asked with tears in her eyes.

"We chose not to. We had to stay to deliver a very important message to you." Sorcerermon said.

"What is it, old friend?" Gatomon asked Wizardmon.

"Your great enemy is a friend. You cannot beat him as you are now." Wizardmon said.

"Does he mean the digimon Emperor?" TK gasped.

"Hey, that sounds like what Shamanmon said when we visited him. He meant that about Koichi. Does that mean that…" Davis trailed off as she thought about the enemy is a friend part.

Koichi had been their enemy, but he had become their friend in the end.

Does that mean that Ken is in the same boat?

"You always were a curious and clever child, Davis. Stubborn too. No matter how many times Seraphimon asked for you, your brother and friends to leave the Digital World, you refused and stayed to fight, no matter what the cost." Sorcerermon said fondly.

"Yeah, but…" Davis trailed off looking down sadly.

"It was my decision to sacrifice myself to save you and the other Warriors, you know that. You needed to escape so that you could protect Seraphimon's egg." He said.

"I know. But it still doesn't make it hurt less. But I am happy to see you again after all these years." Davis said.

"Your enemy is not only the digimon Emperor, but a much greater…evil. This evil…tainted darkness…it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in tainted darkness to rescue his true self." Wizardmon said.

"What? True self?" Gatomon asked.

"So it is like Koichi." Davis said.

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance." Wizardmon said looking directly at the maroon haired girl as he did.

"Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken." Yolei said.

"Kindness alone will not prevail, Gatomon, Lady Harmony. The Golden Radiance is also necessary." Wizardmon continued.

"I see, but-"Gatomon was cut off.

"You don't have much time! You must hurry. Goodbye, my friend." Wizardmon said looking fondly at the white cat.

"Wait!" Veemon said.

"I can't. Gatomon, Lady Harmony, be careful." Wizardmon said.

"Wait, Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried holding out her paw, Wizardmon holding up his hand and they touched, but he passed through her.

"Sorcerermon, please don't go!" Davis begged.

"I'm sorry." The two magical digimon said sadly as they began to leave.

Gatomon and Davis gasped and they both chased after the spirits, crying out their names as tears fell from their eyes, their hands out to try and catch them, to make they stay a little longer, but they disappeared.

The child of Courage and Friendship looked out the window they both disappeared through as Kari and Veemon came over, both comforting their partners.

The child of Light held Gatomon and they both cried for their old friend who had sacrificed himself for them as the future Queen of the digimon was on her knees, holding Veemon to her as she cried, the blue dragon offering as much comfort as he could to the digimon who had risked his life to save his partner, silently thanking him and wishing him well where ever he was now.

TBC


	24. Run Yolei, Run!

"Run, Yolei, Run"

**Might not be that good at the end, but I hope you all like it. TK and Koichi are tied up at 16, Ken has 8 and Koji has 5. I really feel sorry for these two guys. I honestly like them and hope more people vote for them.**

The Digidestinds all went to the Digital World to look for the Emperor's hide out and this time JP came along and it was good that he did because Cody and Izzy really needed Beetlemon's help in the end.

Everyone was now back in Izzy's room.

"Is my mom here?" Izzy asked.

"No, we made it back just in time." Tai said.

"I miss the Trailmon, I never thought I would say that." JP sighed after the landing since the two boys and Upamon were sitting on him.

"So what did you find in your area?" Tai asked.

"The whole place was covered with a bunch of control spires." Cody said as he and Izzy got off of the Warrior of Thunder, allowing him to stand and walk over to Davis and Demiveemon.

"I knew it!" Yolei said.

"Yeah, there must have been a control spire convention in town." JP said.

"Tell me about it, there were hundreds of them." TK said.

"We found something else, too. We found the digimon Emperor's base." Cody said.

"His base?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Cody nodded as he set Upamon down.

"All right, everyone should take a look at this." Izzy said turning the computer to them all.

"First, look at the area that Davis and her group explored. Next was place TK's group was in." Izzy said showing them the two areas that had plenty of black squares that indicated control spires.

"Here's where my group was. If we connect them together, it's a path." Izzy said showing them the pattern.

"He's taking over every area." Poromon said.

"There'll be nothing left of our world!" Patamon said.

"Not to mention our friends." Demiveemon said.

"That's it, now I'm really starting to get upset." Upamon said.

"If we could only destroy that base." Gatomon said pacing on the bed.

"Wait a minute, that's it! If we destroy the Emperor's headquarters, then the control spires will be useless." Kari said making JP and Davis share a look, remembering how they thought the same method would apply with Cherubimon, but they only awakened IceDevimon and more trouble started.

"That makes a lot of sense." TK said.

"We're gonna need a plan. We can't just walk in and start demolishing the place." Davis said.

"She's right. This is gonna take a lot of thinking." Yolei said.

"I agree and I also think it's gonna take more than one day to accomplish." TK said.

"Huh? I suppose if we all had to be back at a certain time we wouldn't be able to concentrate on destroying the base." Yolei said.

"Right and we all have to agree on one thing; we don't return until the base is destroyed." Kari said standing up.

"Huh? You mean…" the child of Love and Sincerity trailed off in shock.

"I don't know. If I'm not there for my mom's tuna casserole, she'll know something's wrong. I haven't missed one in two years." Cody said.

"We'll have to tell our parents something. I can easily say that I'm going to Shibuya to visit my parents and tell them what's going on, but I don't know about you guys." Davis said.

"With all these control spires in the Digital World, there's no way our digimon will ever be able to digivolve." Izzy said.

"That means that we older kids would be useless if we go to the Digital World with you guys." Matt said.

"That's true, Matt, but there are other ways we can help out without actually going with them, like camping. While you guys go to the Digital World, the rest of us will go on a camping trip." Tai said and Davis smiled seeing his plan.

"So they do all the work while you guys have fun?" JP asked earning himself a smack over the head by Davis.

"No, moron. He means that they could use that as a cover story with their parents and my aunt, uncle and Jun. If we're gone for a few days, camping will work as a great cover." Davis said, Tai nodding to what she said.

"Great idea, Tai, that means we get to go camping." Matt said as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Davis' shoulders.

"Tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Tai joked.

There was then a knock on the door and everyone scrambled around to turn off the computer and hide the digimon while Davis simply picked up Demiveemon as they all assumed the plushy mode and JP just sat on the floor.

When Mrs. Izumi came in, TK and Kari were in some sort of dance position where he was dipping here, Matt and Tai were holding a globe, Cody and Yolei were lying on the floor beside JP in an arm wrestling match and Izzy was holding Upamon, Poromon, Gatomon and Patamon, who were in plushy mode.

"Oh, you're home. Hello." Mrs. Izumi said with a warm smile.

"Hi there, Mom." Izzy said.

"Hello, Mrs. Izumi!" everyone said.

"Hi kids, what are you doing inside on such a nice day?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

Everyone turned to Izzy, looking clueless as to what to say as Davis rolled her eyes and put on her sweetest smile.

"We're planning a camping trip for our vacation." She said making everyone look at her in relief.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, but you're going to need a chaperon. Who's the adult going with you?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"Oh, don't worry, my dad will go with us, he loves traveling the world." Matt said as he stepped in front of Izzy and held the globe in front of his face as Tai leaned over to the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Tai whispered to him.

"No, but it sounded good." Matt whispered back.

"All right then, I hope you all enjoy your trip." Mrs. Izumi said and then left the room making everyone fall out of their positions and land on the floor in a slump.

"Is it really that hard to just grab the digimon and pretend their plushies? Do have to make a great big production out of it?" Davis asked as she calmly sat on the bed.

"Shut up." Everyone said.

**(Later that night)**

"What are ya doing, Davis?" Jun asked when she walked into her cousin's room to see her packing some bags.

"My friends and I are going on a camping trip." Davis said.

"Oh. Is Matt going, too?" Jun asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Can you get out; I have a lot of work to do." Davis said easily moving the girl out of her room and saw her aunt watching a TV show about Ken's parents asking for anyone who's seen Ken to call them.

"That kid's still missing?" Jun asked.

Davis stared at Ken's crying mother and felt heartbroken at the woman's sobs.

She bit her lips as the woman pleaded for them to find her son, scared that he was out there in the world starving and scared, unaware of how he was living it up in the Digital World, destroying it because some sick creep had possessed him with the tainted darkness and turned him evil so he would do someone else's job for them.

**(The next day)**

The Digidestinds all gathered and were ready to go, Yolei very fired up and it freaked everyone out by it.

Davis even went as far as to say; "Lei, I love you, but stop because you're freaking me out."

They then all went to the Digital World as Tai, Matt and Izzy worked the cover story for them, Yutaka taking them when Mr., Ishida couldn't get out of work to do it, going to the camp grounds with the computer that had the portal in it.

Cody led them all to the area where the Emperor's base was located, but Yolei was extremely frustrated when she saw that the base had disappeared.

Yolei climbs up the control spire in the area and claims that the base flew off and then yells at Tentomon for not watching the base like he was supposed to and Davis cut in, telling her to calm down.

Yolei then climbed down the side of a cliff, much to the Digi Leader's protest and the child of Love and Sincerity was then attacked by a poisonous spider digimon named Dokugumon.

Hawkmon risked himself to save her, being badly injured and Davis went over to him, a golden glow radiating from her hands as she went to heal the hawk as Veemon armour digivolved to Flamdramon and destroyed the dark ring that was controlling the spider.

Yolei sat by Davis with guilt and sadness in her eyes as the child of Courage and Friendship focused on the powers of the Spirits of Harmony to heal Hawkmon from the poison.

Kari and Yolei stayed to watch over him as he rested up and Davis went off with TK, Cody and their digimon to go find the base and found that Yolei was right about it being able to fly as it was hovering in the air.

TBC


	25. Big Sister!

"Big Sister!"

**OK, it's TK: 22, Koichi 21, Ken: 9 and Koji with 7. Enjoy this new chapter and please review!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT WITHOUT US?!" Davis yelled.

The three girls and their digimon woke up to find TK and Cody were gone and that the blonde left a message on Kari's d-terminal to tell them they figured out where the Emperor's base was and they were going to check it out.

Davis was pacing, wondering if this was how Takuya had felt that one time he woke up and found her and Koji gone with a message that said they had gone off to find his Beast Spirit.

"D, calm down. I'm sure they'll be OK." Veemon said trying to be optimistic.

"Oh, when I get my hands on blondie, he sure as heck won't be OK." She muttered as Yolei, Kari, Gatomon and Hawkmon watched her with worried looks.

"We're a team. We stay together. That's where our power comes from. I can't believe TK would actually do something as impulsive as this. This isn't even like him at all! I swear, if he comes back and if either of them is hurt, I'm gonna light a fire under him!"

Kari sighed and stood up, walking over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine. TK's been in the Digital World before, Davis, he'll be fine." The child of Light said with a smile.

Davis looked into her friend's cherry colored eyes and offered her a smile, but she was still worried about the boys and hoped they would be all right.

"Look, I need to go get some air, OK. I'll be back soon." Davis said as she pulled away and started walking, Veemon running after her into the forest.

The two partners walked down a forest path that was covered in thick plantation, but because of Davis' powers as the Warrior of Harmony, it didn't affect her and Veemon as they went.

The plants and trees seemed to bend and move out of their way, allowing them to walk by.

"D, don't ya think we've gone far enough? We should stay close to the camp." Veemon said as he played with the scarf his partner gave him.

Davis stopped walking and turned to face her dragon with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm kinda curious about why there aren't any control towers around here, though." She said as she looked around.

"Maybe it's because the forest here is too dense to build them." Veemon said as he also cast a glance around.

Davis shook her head and smiled over at him, but gasped when she thought she felt the earth move and looked around again, sensing something familiar that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Veemon also tensed up and frowned when he felt the earth move a bit and ran over to stand in front of his partner incase they were attacked.

"Davis!" he said.

She snapped out of it and nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she yelled.

"Veemon armour digivolve too….Flamedramon: the Harmonic Flame of Courage!"

Davis stared at her partner is shock and deadpanned at the thing he said.

"The 'Harmonic' Flame of Courage'? What the heck?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda weird, huh?" he said as he scratched his head with his paw.

"The words just came to me. I wonder why?"

Davis looked at his back as he turned and gasped when she saw the Crest of Courage on the back, that was usually outlined in red was now outlined in orange with the mark of Harmony intertwined with it in gold.

"Flamedramon, the mark of Harmony is on you!" she pointed it out.

"Huh?" he gasped as he looked over his shoulder trying to catch a glance of the mark.

"How did that happen?" he wondered.

"How bizarre." She said as she touched the two symbols on his back, feeling a warm pulse coming from them as she did so.

Just then, the ground rumbled and then it collapsed from under them, Flamedramon quickly wrapped his partner in a protective embrace as they fell through the earth, screaming.

**(Else where)**

In a dark base, Ken pulled out his black and grey D-3 as it began to beep loudly.

"What in the-?" he frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket.

He looked at the screen and saw a blue dot was blinking on his D-3 like a distress signal.

"Ken, what's wrong? Is someone calling you?" Wormmon asked as crawled into the room and saw the plum haired boy staring at intently at his device.

"Don't be absurd." Ken snapped as he walked over to one of his monitors and checked to see where the call was coming from and saw Davis and Flamedramon were standing together in a dense forest, talking, when all of a sudden the earth under them collapsed and they fell through it, screaming.

"Oh, my. Are you planning on making Davis your slave again?" Wormmon asked thinking that this was Ken's doing.

"No, you idiot!" Ken snapped at the small digimon who was hurt by the cruelty in his eyes.

For some reason, he felt disturbed seeing his adversary falling down the dark pit, almost as if he was…worried about her.

He shook the thought away and wondered why he was even feeling that way about her.

How could he even feel that way?

But there was just something about her that seemed so…familiar about her, like they had met once before a long time ago.

It was those eyes of hers, those chocolate colored eyes that were filled with so many emotions, lighting them up with an inner flame she held.

It was that fire in her that made him want to challenge her, see what she was really made of.

"So…someone else is after them?" Wormmon asked wondering why his partner was even concerned about this, but felt happy, thinking that maybe he was feeling something like he had once felt a long time ago because of this girl.

He remembered how Ken seemed to be a little upset when he had left the maroon haired girl, her eyes filled with betrayal and sadness and how he watched her bury her head in the blonde haired boy's chest, crying about it.

Ken looked haunted by seeing that, like he had regretted hurting her.

"Impossible." Ken said turning his back on the scene.

"If anyone is to destroy those digi losers, it'll be me. Especially…Davis." He hissed the name.

He looked down at his D-3 again and saw that the blue dot had slowly begun to fade until it was finally gone.

He narrowed his eyes and felt a small bit of panic in his chest as he looked back at the screen where she once stood.

Was she…gone?

**(Back with the duo)**

Davis and Flamedramon screamed as they fell down the dark pit, but were suddenly suspended in mid-air as something soft as silk caught them.

"What?" Flamedramon asked as he let go of his partner and they both stood up on what they both realized was a large paw.

They looked up into the face of a large rabbit digimon that was smiling down at them, his mahogany eyes filled with a fondness that made them both feel safe.

"Thanks for the help, pal." Flamedramon said with a smile at the digimon.  
"Who is this guy?" Davis asked.

"This is an Antylamon. He's a Beast type Celestial digimon, Ultimate level." Her dragon said.

Davis nodded, then yelped when a purple, gold and silver blur swooped in and pulled in her into a hug.

"You're back! You're back!" the digimon said.

"What the heck?" Davis said as she looked up to see an angel digimon was holding her.

"You don't recognize us, do you, Davis?" Antylamon asked as he set the two digimon and the human who was struggling to get out of the angel's hold down on the ground where there were a large group of digimon and Trailmon.

"I don't…" Davis looked at everyone and felt her eyes widen when she saw Worm, Angler, Mole, Meteormon, Angewomon, Toucanmon, Mama Burgermon, Papa Burgermon and their babies, who were now young Burgermon themselves, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Do you remember us now, Big Sister?" MagnaAngemon asked with a smile.

Davis gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"Patamon?" she asked as the angel nodded.

"Lopmon?" she asked looking over to Antylamon who nodded.

"And Salamon!" Davis smiled as she looked over to Angewomon as she flew over to them with the old white chicken and yellow bunny.

"Oh, Davis, my dear! You truly are back!" Bokomon said as his dark eyes filled with tears.

"Wow, you got big!" Neemon said as the female angel set then both down and Davis ran to them, embracing them both.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys! It's been so long." She said as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"Yes, it has, dear! Far too long!" Bokomon cried as Neemon just smiled into the hug.

"What are you guys all doing down here?" Flamedramon asked as he walked over to stand next to MagnaAbgemon.

"When the Dark Masters hit, we all fled to safety. We came down here to hide out until Davis came back to restore the world back to its natural order." Angewomon said.

"Why am I always the one with the great big destiny?" Davis deadpanned for the second time that day.

"Life sucks." Meteomon said as he walked over.

"So how are the other Warriors?" a Toucanmon asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know!" the second one said.

"We're all doing fine thanks." Davis said.

"Tell, us, which one you chose?" the third Toucanmon asked.

Davis and Flamedramon gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" they asked.

"The Warriors of Light and Darkness. Which one are you with?" the first Toucanmon asked.

Davis frowned and groaned in annoyance as the three angels and her dragon laughed.

"Why is everyone obsessed with my love life now a days? And why does everyone assume that I'll choose between Koji and Koichi?" the child of Courage and Friendship asked.

"Because you always looked so adorable with either of those two. I was wondering which one you would choose as well, I'm sorry to confess." Angewomon said with a slight blush.

"So it's basically like with you with everyone wondering which other angel you'll choose, MagnaAngemon or Antylamon?" Davis commented as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, which I refuse to do." Angewomon said casting a shy glance at Flamedramon, who gave her a curious look.

"Whatever. So, why were we dragged down here?" Davis asked.

"Is it a problem that we wanted to see our Big Sister again?" Antylamon asked as he crouched down.

"Heck no! I love you all, why would I mind?" Davis said with a bright smile.

"Actually, we did bring you down here for a reason." MagnaAngemon said as he held his hands out, a silver orb and copper orb appearing.

Antylamon did the same as an orange orb appeared in his hands as Angewomon held her hands out with a turquoise orb appeared.

"What are those?" Flamedramon asked.

"Those orbs are the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors of Metal, Wood, Earth and Water. They are being given to Davis so that she may find the human partners of them." Bokomon said.

"What?!" Flamedramon and Davis yelled.

"I already have to lead the new Digidestinds, save Ken, protect the Digital World, return it back to its original glory, teach TK and Kari to accept the darkness and that it's not truly evil, fight a new powerful evil that's rising AND find the human partners of the Spirits of that last four of the Legendary Warriors AL AT THE SAME TIME?!" the maroon haired girl yelled.

"Yes." The three angels said.

Davis groaned and held out her yellow D-tector with the violet grips.

"Hit me." She said.

The four orbs rushed over to her, turning into their Spirit totem forms of the Warriors and went into her D-tector, being stored until their humans were found.

"When their humans are found, their true forms will also be found, just like it was with the Spirits of Darkness." Angewomon said.

"Lovely. I so cannot wait for this. I just LOVE it when the drama piles on." Davis said.

She hugged everyone good-bye and then Flamedramon picked her up and jumped out of the hole and met up with Kari, Yolei, TK, Cody and their digimon, all of them worried about her.

She then told them what had happened and they were both happy and shock when they heard about it.

Davis was also surprised when she heard that there was now a new digimon that Ken created called Chimeramon that they needed to defeat and TK got into a fist fight with Ken and he had won, or, he would have if Chimeramon hadn't interrupted them.

Davis sighed, knowing that things just got worse.

She should have accepted her brother's help when he offered it.

She hoped that she really could pull through being a strong leader for her friends and save Ken from the tainted darkness once and for all.

TBC


	26. The Darkness Before the Dawn

"The Darkness Before Dawn"

**It's been a while I know and I'm very sorry. The scores are TK with 28, Koichi with 30, Ken with 11 and finally Koji with 12. Keep voting and please enjoy!**

The Digidestinds were all watching from a hill as they saw Chimeramon destroy an innocent digimon village, horror and anger filling them.

"It's terrible!" Kari gasped as she held onto Davis' arm.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this." Davis said.

"And all those digimon. They don't have a home anymore." Kari said.

"I am so sick and tired of bad things happening to good digimon and humans." Davis said.

"Wait till I get my paws on Ken." Raidramon growled.

"He's destroyin' everthin' in his path!" Digmon said.

"And he shows no signs of letting up." Halsemon said.

"It's like he wants to burn every square inch of the Digital World." Cody said with a frown.

"Bite your tongue." Yolei said to him.

"That can't taste very good." Tentomon said.

"We've gotta stop that thing!" TK said.

"TK's right. We have to destroy it no matter what it costs us." Kari said.

"I think everyone agrees but even when we all combine, we still don't have the power to defeat him." Pegasusmon said.

"So now what?" Kari asked.

"We have two options, quite or give up because nothing will stop him until he runs out of gas." Tentomon said.

"Huh? Runs out of gas? Tentomon, you just gave me an idea." Cody said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" the bug digimon said.

"Let's hear it, C." Davis said as she turned to the youngest member.

Cody then e-mailed Izzy and told him that he found a pipeline and said he had confidence that the child of Knowledge would be able to figure out a plan on how to use it to their advantage and while he did that, Davis focused her gaze on her D-tector, the images of the Warriors of Water, Earth, Metal and Wood appearing on her screen.

She really wondered who they belonged too and hoped that she and the others survive so that she can find the owners.

Davis suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and gasped falling to her knees.

"Davis!" Kari gasped as she and the others ran to her side, worried.

"D, speak to me!" Raidramon begged.

"What happened?" Yolei asked.

"I'm fine. Like I've said before, worse things have happened to me." The maroon haired girl said as she smiled at her friends.

Davis then saw an image of Ken invade her mind and saw that he was in the same state she was.

What was up with that?

She was really beginning to get worried; she could feel Ken's fear and anxiety.

Someone was messing with his mind and heart and when she found out whom it was she'd kill them.

No one deserved the kind of torment that Ken was going through, being turned evil and used as a pawn in someone else's game.

Izzy then e-mailed then back with a plan and Tentomon left to join Gabumon and Agumon to go over to the pipeline to work it out.

The Digidestinds watched as Chimeramon passed over the pipeline and then the three digimon jumped up and turned the valve, oil spitting up to the floating base and the digimon fired off their attacks into the oil creating flames to slow it down.

"Look, Izzy's plan worked!" Kari said as everyone mounted their digimon and waited as the base stopped in between the canyon they were on.

"The first part anyway. While he's busy taking care of his emergency, we'll sneak in." Davis said.

"Hey guys, down there! Do you see that small door? I bet that's the entrance." Cody said.

"Let's go, Raidramon!" Davis said with determination and her dragon jumped off, the others following her lead and they all snuck in.

They all rode their digimon as they walked down the cave like path they were on, Davis letting out a yawn, but brushed it off knowing that they had far too much to do.

"Davis, are you feeling all right?" Kari asked from Nefertimon's back.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day. Don't worry." The other girl said.

"Hey look! There's light at the end of the tunnel!" Davis said.

"Couldn't you think of something a little more original?" TK asked.

"Shut it, Takeru." Davis said.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, it looks like something out of a science fiction movie!" TK said when they all saw the room that looked like it was made out of black panels with neon green lights all streaming out of the floors.

The kids all got off their digimon and walked over to a large opening and saw some weird tower that had a narrow path that connected to the opening and several others.

"Boy, I bet he gets great reception with that TV antenna." Yolei said.

"And he must get all the underground stations with that one." The lavender haired girl continued when they all looked down to see that it continued on.

"Down there. That's where the engine room is." TK said.

"Lovely. This is gonna be fun." Davis groaned.

"What's that sound?" she asked when she heard some groaning and they all truend to see a door open and a swarm of Bakemon flew out with dark rings around them.

"At least they're small." Yolei said with a small smile trying to be positive.

"Something tells me they're not here to welcome us." Cody said.

"Every single time my friends and I enter the bad guy's lair he sends ghosts after us. This is seriously like clichéd movie." Davis said as she remembered the Phantomon that Cherubimon sent after her and the other Warriors.

Raidramon started off the fight, Digmon and the others following suit and freed all the Bakemon and the Digidestinds all ran through the opened doors. Leaving while the ghosts were out of it.

They all mounted their digimon again and rode off to another room that held some cargo.

The ceiling then caved in and Chimeramon floated down, growling at them all.

"Oh, great." The child of Courage and Friendship groaned in annoyance as he saw the digimon and the swarm of Bakemon that joined him.

"I can't believe it, we were almost in the engine room." The child of Hope said just as annoyed.

"D, you and the others go and hide." Raidramon said shocking the humans.

"Chimeramon is really strong, it's going to take all of us to fight him and it might get ugly." The dragon said.

"I agree. You need to stay clear, TK." The winged horse said.

"You guys be careful." The blonde said.

"Don't do anything my brother would do." Davis said.

"Don't worry, Kari." Nefertimon said.

"I'll try." The child of Light said.

"Save us some snacks for when this is all over." Digmon said.

"Let's go guys!" the child of Love and Sincerity said as the humans all jumped off of their digimon, Davis taking the rear to watch out for her friends.

Once the kids were all sfae, Raidramon once again led the fight, jumping off with Halsemon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon following after him while Digmon waited for an opening.

The four all took out the Bakemon, but there was a group that was heading over to the kids, but Digmon took them out before they could get too close.

The four others then charged at Chimeramon, but he used an attack that sent out a massive wave of green flames that destroyed the rest of the Bakemon, but the armour digimon evaded it, although the force of the attack sent them flying into walls.

"He's to powerful!" Davis said biting her lip.

"And they weren,t even hit!" Kari said.

"he doesn't even care who he hits. He's too out of control!" TK said.

The armour digimon all blasted Chimeramon with their attacks, but it did no effect at all.

"That's it." Davis said pulling out her D-tector.

"Wait, don't do it!" Sakuyamon's voice rang out.

"Don't. You aren't meant to fight this battle. Just wait and watch." The fox said.

The girl clenched her hands tightly, but complied.

"It had no effect!" Kari said.

"They used their best attacks, and he doesn't have a single scratch on him." Yolei said.

"Now what? What else can we do?" the child of Knowledge and Reliability asked.

"There's just nothing we can do now, Cody, except watch." TK said with a glare.

Chimeramon just kept blasting all the digimon around the room, each child wincing every time their partner was rammed into a wall.

"They can't take much more. He'll destroy them!" Kari said.

All the armoru digimon then reverted back to their in-training forms making their partners worry even more.

"DEMIVEEMON!" Davis yelled running out from her hiding place and grabbed her partner, along with all the other digimon as Chimeramon all of a sudden stopped moving.

Davis looked back and wondered what was going on as she cradled Demiveemon, Upamon and Poromon in her arms as Gatomon clung to her shoulders and Patamon sat on her head.

"Look, Chimeramon stopped moving." TK said.

"What's going on?" Davis asked as she stood up.

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out." Gatomon said as the girl ran over to her friends, each one taking their partner back.

"Let's get out of here." TK said with a serious look on his face.

"You mean leave?" Davis asked.

"Our plan didn't work because our digimon weren't strong enough. Sometimes you just have to fall back and come up with a new plan and try again." The blonde said making Davis boil over as she thought about all of her other battle and the others seemed to be agreeing with him.

"Besides, they don't have enough strength to keep going." Kari said.

"I'm with TK." Cody said.

"Well I'm not!" Davis said shocking everyone as she felt a flame consume her and it made her think of her brother, felt like he was standing beside her at that very moment, edging her on.

"Look guys, we can't just give up and leave yet. We might not ever get a chance like this again and how do we know it won't start attacking again?" Davis asked looking up at Chimeramon.

"Come on, he's just standing there like a statue. Let's finish what we came here to do!" Davis said.

"It's impossible." Kari said making the female leader boil over even more, feeling like flames were consuming her body, but not in a way that it hurt.

"Kari's right." Cody said.

"Davis, look around, most of our digimon have returned to their in-training forms." Yolei said looking away from the girl when she saw that her normally chocolate brown eyes were now tinted red and her pupils were oval shaped.

"We didn't mean too." Demiveemon said as he looked up at his partner.

"I just can't forget what happened. Or what I felt. I am not going to give up so easily. I've been through far worse than this and I won't stand around while you guys all just give up. This isn't what being a Digidestind is about! I don't care how hard it is. I never did. The only thing I care about is restoring this world and saving all these innocents. That's what kept me going five years ago and it's what's going to push me on. You can run away if you want, but I'm staying no matter what." Davis said and Demiveemon crawled down from her arms and fixed the scarf she had given to him.

"Let's do it, D!" he said.

They nodded and shared a smile before they ran off, the others calling after them in worry.

She grabbed onto a chain and then propelled herself down and swung over to the landing, Demiveemon hanging onto her goggles around her neck as they went.

"Chimeramon, don't let them get away!" a familiar voice called out and Davis turned to see Ken was standing on a level above her and was watching her friends running over to come help her.

The Frankeinstein digimon then glanced back at Ken before he flew up to the hole he created.

"Chimeramon, where are you going? Chimeramon!" Ken yelled after it.

There was then a dark voice laughing evilly that made Ken freeze in fear and Davis look around for the owner of it, wondering where it was coming from and why it sounded so familiar.

"Why is it that there are always others who are trying to control the Darkness. Only Koichi can do that. And me, but more Ko. Anyway, let's go end this." Davis said as she faced what looked like the engine room and sensed something coming from the inside of it.

Just then, Wormmon jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"Look, I really don't wanna hurt you, so please move." Davis said to the digimon.

"What are ya doin' here?" Demiveemon asked.

"This way." Wormmon said turning his back on them, but had his head looking over in their direction.

"The engine room is over here. Follow me." The green and purple digimon said.

"Do I look stupid to you? Never mind, don't answer that. Is this some sort of trap?" Demiveemon asked jumping down to stand in front of Davis to protect her.

"No. listen, you have to believe me. This isn't a trap. I'm trying to save my master. He created this awful digimon, Chimeramon and now he can't control it and I'm afraid thing have gone too far and I'm losing him. I hope that if you destroy this place I'll be able to get him back. I'm willing to help you if you'll help me. What do you say? Is it a deal?" Wormmon asked with hope and fear for his partner shining in his dark blue eyes.

Davis felt her heart strings pull at that and found herself nodding.

"Yeah, of course we will." She said with a soft smile and Demiveemon nodded in agreement making Wormmon smile at them.

"Really, you will? Thanks, come on!" he said leading them over to the engine room.

He opened the doors and Davis and Demiveemon gasped at what they found inside.

"Do you feel that? It's like the room is filled with some sort of energy!" Demiveemon said.

"What do you think it is?" Davis asked as she saw a black object sitting on a stone pedestal in the middle of the room as waves of energy licked at them.

"I don't know, but it's coming from that black thing." Demiveemon said as they all walked over to it.

"Ken found that, Somehow the power from it is making this base move." Wormmon said.

"OK, so all we have to do is take it away and the base will stop moving." Davis said as she felt a strange pull to the object in front of her.

The black object floated up and the lights in the base all shut off, confusing everyone inside.

The object then gave off a familiar golden glow and a strange purple mark appeared on it.

Demiveemon then digivolved back into Veemon and Davis heard voices that she had heard before, from Ranamon, Sakuyamon and any of the other Warriors.

One word they said repeated itself in her head.

"Miracles." She whispered as she felt the power of the golden object fill her body.

The golden light got brighter and shot out all around them, filling the entire base with light that healed all of the injured digimon.

"Veemon, look at that! I've never seen anything like it." Davis gasped with a smile as the black all faded away to reveal a golden digi egg.

"Me neither. It's a golden digi egg." Veemon said.

"The golden digi egg of Miracles." Davis said as the egg gave off another flash of light and went into her hands, feeling warm and comforting to the touch.

"And it's mine." She laughed.

"Then let's put it to some good use." Veemon said with a smile.

"You know it. All my time that I was in the Digital World I was told that I was a Miracle child. Now I finally understand what they all meant. Well, here's a miracle for you. GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

The digi egg glowed again as the power filled Veemon and he was sent up into the air, transforming. Everyone watched in air as they witnessed the transformation.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…."

The light flashed around the new digimon that floated in the air, the light reflecting off of his gold armour gallantly and Davis gasped when she came to a sudden conclusion.

"MAGNAMON!"

"My digimon…is a…Royal Knight?"

TBC


	27. The Crest of Kindness

"The Crest of Kindness"

Davis held the Golden Digi Egg of Miracles up in the air with new fond hope and shouted; "GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

The golden light swelled around Veemon, pushing him up into the air, transforming him into a new power digimon.

"Veemon golden armour digivolve too….Magnamon!" he said as golden light reflected off his armour, looking gallant.

"I am Magna a Golden Armour Royal Knight digimon that attacks my enemies with my Magna Blaster. And I look so good doing it, too."

Davis was speechless as she stared up at the Royal Knight that was floating above her, unable to believe that Veemon, her partner and dear friend, was something that she had hated for five years.

She had always had a hatred for the Royal Knights since what happened with Dynasmon and Crusadermon, but now to learn that Veemon was a Royal Knight too?

The universe really did have a sick sense of humour didn't it?

Davis shook her head and decided that it didn't change anything.

Veemon-no-Magnamon was still the same dragon she loved and cared about deeply no matter what form he took.

She smiled up at her partner in awe and pride as he met her eyes, smiling right back from under his mask that only showed his scarlet eyes that were filled with passion, determination, courage and friendship.

"So this is what you meant." Davis said as Sakuyamon and Kyuuibmon both appeared beside her, smiling.

"_We didn't want to tell quite yet."_ The Human Spirit said.

"_We wanted you to find out for yourself."_ The Beast Spirit said.

"Gee, thanks." Davis said then turned her full attention up to Magnamon.

"You look great, Magnamon." She called up to him.

"I know." He said smugly making her laugh.

Then, Chimeramon burst into the room and the Frankenstein digimon looked down at the newly claimed child of Miracles with hate filled gold eyes.

He roared and then charged at her, but Magnamon flew down and quickly scooped her up into her arms with Wormmon, getting them away from the evil monster.

"Davis, I want you to run away and go to the others. I'll handle things from here." The Royal Knight said placing his human and the digimon down.

"Be careful, V." She said.

He nodded with a smile in his eyes, then grew serious and went off into battle with Chimaeramon as Davis and Wormmon ran to the others, who were all happy that she was safe, but still worried about the new gold digimon, wondering if he had enough power to defeat Chimeramon.

Davis stopped running when she felt her D-tector vibrate and it started to let out a pitched whine, so she pulled it out.

"Davis, why are you just standing here? It's not very safe." Wormmon said to the girl.

"Something's wrong." She said when she saw the symbol for Metal appear on the screen of her yellow and purple device.

"Could this…are one of the new Warriors here?" she asked.

"New Warriors?" Wormmon asked, but then scurried away to go find Ken, worried about him, leaving Davis to herself to figure out why the Spirits of Metal were acting up.

Davis shook her head and then ran into the halls and found her friends running away, looking for an exit while Magnamon and Chimeramon fought.

"Guys, wait up!" she called making them stop.

"Come on, Davis!" TK yelled as she was running, but then Chimeramon was shoved through the wall right next to her, making her jump to avoid being hit.

"We don't have that much time. We have to ditch this place before it takes a nose dive." Gatomon said.

"Sure would be nice to capture this digimon Emperor while we're at it." Armadillomon said.

"Right, let's go find him!" Davis said.

The group all ran into a hall where they saw Ken with Wormmon attached to his leg.

"Listen you little night crawler, if I had a friend it certainly wouldn't be you!" Ken said as he used his whip to knock his partner off of him.

"KEN!" Davis yelled gaining his attention.

"Well, if it isn't the Digidestind. I see that you finally came to your senses and are ready to surrender to me and Chimeramon." Ken said.

"You're deluded! " Davis yelled.

"And another thing; who said it was OK for you to go out and create a digimon anyway?" Yolei demanded.

"Yeah, do you think your Doctor Frankenstein or something creating a creature just for your own cruel pleasure? Chimeramon is not the monster, Ken. You are!" Cody said making the plum haired boy glared at him with bared teeth as he suppressed his rage.

"Look at them! Are they trying to hurt you?" TK asked gesturing to the digimon standing behind him.

"They're not your toys for some kind of a sick game, they're alive! They're not just data in a computer, they're living creatures like you and I!" TK said making Ken's eyes widen in shock as the glare vanished.

"You're a Digidestind too. Just like us you have a responsibility to both worlds. Like Wormmon, he's your friend and not someone you should kick around." Kari said.

Ken looked back at his partner as he picked himself up off the floor, the digimon's blue eyes begging Ken to listen to them as he could clearly see the conflict in his human's eyes.

"Master?" Wormmon asked as Ken turned his back on everyone.

"There's only one digimon that's suitable enough for me. And that's Chimeramon!" Ken yelled making Wormmon's eyes fill with pain that Davis could almost feel herself.

Speaking of the monster, he was badly destroying the base, creating an explosion that made everyone brace themselves from the heat of the blast, Davis shielding Kari and Cody with her own body, holding them both close to her.

"Don't feel too proud that you destroyed my home base because you are going down with it!" Ken said to them as the base began to drop from the sky.

"Wait, Ken! We want to help you!" Davis cried as he ran off.

"Ken, listen to me!" she called as another explosion was heard.

"Pardon me, but it is getting a little hot down here!" Hawkmon said as the base shook with the force.

"Right, but do you guys have enough energy to digivolve?" Yolei asked with concern.

"Yes, now let's leave before I'm a fried chicken!" Hawkmon said.

"The heat is on, guys! Ready?' Gatomon asked as she and the hawk turned to Patamon and Armadillomon who both nodded.

"OK, let's do it." Kari said determined.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody yelled as pink, green, red and yellow lights flashed around them as the digimon all digivolved.

"Armadillomon armour digivolve too….Digmon: the Drill of Knowledge. I used to say 'the Drill of Power', but I think this makes me sound smarter."

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love."

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light."

"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope."

Digmon used his Gold rush to make an entrance for them to escape from, then he grabbed Cody as the Digidestinds all mounted their digimon, Davis getting on Nerfertimon's back with Kari.

"Come on everyone. Follow me!" Digmon said as he jumped out.

"I'll follow him!" Pegasusmon said flying out.

"I'll follow you!" Nefertimon said going next.

"I'll follow you!" Halsemon said as he flew out last.

""Now that's what I call following orders." Digmon said as Davis looked back to the base, watching as Magenamon and Chimeramon fought each other.

Magnamon was running out of power and so Chimeramon grabbed him making Davis worry and want to Spirit Evolve to help, but she was feeling a little weak for some reason.

"_You don't understand. The power of Miracles comes from inside you, just like the power of courage and Friendship."_ Sakuyamon said as the girl faded into the mind link.

"_Using the powers often will tire you out, but Miracles takes up more power than the other two."_ Kyuubimon said.

"So I don't have the strength to Spirit Evolve?" she asked.

The armour digimon all landed on the ground and the humans got off just as Wormmon, who was with Ken on top of a Devidramon and Magnamon both began to glow and Davis felt a weird connection to it.

Wormmon then pushed ken off of Devidramon and then had the black dragon charge Chimeramon to help Magnamon out, freeing him and gave him the last of his strength and with a final attack, Magnamon destroyed the Frankenstein once and for all.

The Digidestinds all cheered as Davis ran to where Magnamon had fallen and found her little blue dragon was nestled on the sand.

"Are you OK?" she asked kneeling by him and picking him up.

"Hey." Demiveemon said weakly as his partner smiled lovingly and brought him into her arms.

"You were awesome!" she said, then looked down at the sand when she saw a strange purple gem shining.

"Wait a second. This looks…familiar." She said picking it up as she looked at the mark that was on it, like the one she had seen when she got her Golden Digi Egg.

"Kindness will release the Golden Radiance." She said remembering Wizardmon's words.

"This is…the Crest of Kindness?" she asked.

The others all walked over to where Ken was kneeling, looking utterly defeated as Davis saw Wormmon was lying on the ground, close to death.

"…I'll just have to start over! I just have to reset the Digital World!" Ken said spewing nonsense.

"Reset the Digital World? What are you talking about Ken?" TK asked as everyone looked at him confused.

"It's simple. I'll just go home and delete all the data off of my computer and create a new programme. That way I can start a new Digital World that doesn't cheat!" ken said making Davis look at him in worry and step closer to him.

"Dude, you can't be serious." She said.

"The Digital World is a completely real place, Ken. It's not just something programmed into your computer." Yolei said.

"We tried to tell you that before, but you thought we were trying to play some kind of a trick on you." TK said making Ken gasp.

"This isn't some kind of video game. Ken digimon are real and it's about time you realize what you've been doing." Cody said making the shocked plum haired boy turn to face them.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been hurting innocent creatures, Ken." Kari said as he looked at all the digimon.

"Your digimon were all at the soccer game in the real world. I remember now. You are real. Not just computer data, I can't believe that I never figured that out!" Ken said horrified with himself.

"You know, for an evil genius, you really are a slow learner, Ken." Demiveemon said.

"And you've constantly been abusing digimon ever since you claimed to be the digimon Emperor." Davis said.

"I had no idea. What have I done?" Ken asked himself.

"I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius. I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly without ever giving them a break and I was cruel to them beyond imagination!" Ken said with a crazed look as he dug his fingers in his hair.

"I'M A MONSTER! I can't believe what I've done!" he yelled.

"It's hard to argue with you there, Ken. You've done some pretty horrible stuff." TK said.

"The important thing is you've realized what you've done and it's not too late to make a fresh start." Kari said.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Ken cried as he threw off his gloves and got up walking away, falling down into the sand as he threw his glasses away and his entire Emperor outfit dissolved into data particles and he sobbed.

"Wormmon!" Kari gasped as everyone gathered around the poor injured digimon making Ken look over and he began to walk over to them in a trance.

"He's still breathing." Gatomon said as she checked as the digimon struggled to open his eyes, looking right at his human who had sorrow filled eyes.

"You've returned to your old self. I knew you could do it, Ken." Wormmon said.

"I'm sorry. It's too late for me." Ken said tearful.

"It's never too late to be sorry." Wormmon said.

"Wormmon's absolutely right, Ken." Davis said as the Crest in her hand glowed and then floated out of her hand, going over to Ken.

"Where'd you get that thing, Davis?" TK asked.

"I found it in the sand." She said.

"It looks like one of the Crests we used to have in the old days." The child of Hope said to the child of Miracles.

"You're right, TK and it has the Crest of Kindness on it." Kari said as she too remembered the prophesy that Wizardmon told them.

"But why's it coming to me?" Ken asked astonished.

"Because it belongs to you, Ken. It's the crest of Kindness." Wormmon groaned as he fought to stay awake.

"There must be some mistake. I've been anything but kind." Ken said.

"That's what Wizardmon meant when he told us that 'Kindness will release the Golden Radiance'. Ken must be the key to unlocking the power." Gatomon said.

"I told you that deep inside you were kind." Wormmon said as Ken kneeled down and picked him up, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Wormmon. I'm sorry. Don,t go." Ken begged making Davis kneel down in front of him, Demiveemon crawling onto her shoulder.

She held out her arms to the plum haired boy, making him look at her curiously.

"Just trust me." She said.

Ken looked into her eyes that always seemed so familiar to him and nodded, knowing that deep down he could trust her, so he handed his partner over to her and she held him like he was a newborn baby.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, relaxing her body as she focused on making her new power of Miracles work.

She was then covered in white and black lights, Kari, TK and Ken flinching a bit at the black light since it gave out waves of darkness.

The lights then entered Wormmon and he glowed a purple color before he reverted back to a yellow digi egg with pink hearts on it.

Davis opened her eyes, feeling drained at using the power and smiled weakly as she handed the egg over to Ken.

"He's still alive…just a baby now. Growing inside that egg…so...take care of him." She said softly.

Ken looked at her, his eyes hauntingly familiar to her now that they weren't dead and soulless anymore.

Just then, Davis' D-tector started beeping, so she brought it out and saw the symbol for the Warrior of Metal was flashing on the screen.

"What do you want…now?" she asked as her eyes drooped.

Her D-tector shot out a silver orb to Ken and it formed into a green D-tector with silver grips making everyone gasp as the totems of the Human and Beast Spirits came out and formed into different shapes, being purified and went into the new device.

"What is this?" the plum haired boy asked.

"D, he's a Warrior too!" Demiveemon said.

"What? No way!" Yolei gasped.

"A…Warrior?" Ken asked.

Davis was about to respond, but she wound up losing consciousness, feeling drained and she fell forward, Ken catching her as everyone called out her name in worry, but they all faded out as she succumbed to the darkness.

A while later, Davis woke up to find herself waking up to Yolei, Kari, Izzy, TK, Cody and the digimon all standing around her.

"Hey. What happened?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." TK said as she sat up.

"Tell us later, we need to go back to camp now." Izzy said as Davis saw that they were back in the real world and nodded, following them.

Kari saw that her friend was still a little out of it, so she linked arms with her, Yolei taking the other arm and the two girls led their leader to the camp.

They walked over to where the camp was and Davis was surprised to see that her cousin as with Tai, Matt and Yutaka, who all looked freaked out as the girl innocently ate some pudding cake.

"Hey, Jun, what're doing way out here?" the child of Miracles asked.

"Matt invited me!" Jun said cheerfully making Tai and Matt hang their heads in exasperation.

Pretty soon, everyone was packing everything up as they told the older kids, minus Jun, what had happened and Kari told Davis that after she passed out, Ken said to tell them he was grateful for what she had done and to feel better before he left.

"are you feeling any better?" Yutaka asked as he walked over and was surprised when Davis' D-tector shot out an orb at him that transformed into a copper device with beige grips and the Spirits of the Warrior of Wood went into it.

"What?" TK asked.

"He's a new Warrior too?" Yolei asked.

"I wanna pass out again." Davis groaned in disbelief.

"I'll ask about this later." The dark haired adult said as he got into the driver's seat of the van as everyone got in, except for Matt and Jun.

"Hey, would it be OK to get a ride home with you guys?" Jun asked as she walked over to Davis' side of the van and the girl's D-tector acted up again, an orb shooting out and transformed into a turquoise D-tector with red grips making the Digidestinds all groan.

"Three down, one to go." Davis said.

"What is this?" Jun asked as she looked over the device.

"I'll explain when we get home, but I'm afraid there's no room in here." Davis said when she saw how much space was taken up.

"Someone will have to take the bus with Jun." Yutaka said.

"I have the perfect volunteer." The new Warrior of Water said.

"And the absolutely perfect volunteer is TK!" Matt said desperately trying to stay away from her.

"Mattie, please go with her!" Davis begged the child of Friendship, unleashing her famous puppy dog pout on him and he winced knowing he couldn't say no to them.

"B-But…I-I'm broke!" he said trying to avoid her eyes that were now tinted red for some reason.

"Here." Yutaka said handing the blonde a small wad of cash.

"Have fun you two." Tai said as he gave them the peace sign.

"Have her home before curfew." Izzy said.

"I'll trade for your seat." Matt said.

"Don,t be silly, you'll sit with me." Jun said closing the door and matt yelled in distress.

"Come on, hunk. We better go catch the bus. It's a long ride." Jun said as she linked arms with him.

"Please, TK, you can have my college money!" Matt begged as the Digidestinds all laughed and Yutaka drove away.

"See ya in four hours!" Kari called with a giggle.

Davis sighed as she leaned back in her seat, Kari, Demiveemon and Gatomon all cuddled up to her as everyone slept and she began to wonder what would happen now that Ken was the Warrior of Metal, Jun was the Warrior of Water and Yutaka was the Warrior of Wood.

And who was the Warrior of Earth?

Things just kept on getting complicated.

TBC


	28. The New Warriors

"The New Warriors"

**I hope you all enjoy. TK had 33, Koichi has 31, Koji has 13 and Ken is 12. Please review.**

Davis was resting in her bed at home, just thinking over what had happened when she was away.

Ken and she were both Digidestinds that were also Warriors, who would have thought?

Also, Jun and Yutaka were Warriors too.

It must be a family thing if everyone who has a sibling or cousin becomes a Chosen Child like them.

Matt and TK are brothers and are the children of Friendship and Hope.

Tai and Kari are siblings and are the children of Courage and Light.

Koji and Koichi are twins and are the Warriors of Light and Darkness.

Tommy and Yutaka are brothers and they are now both Warriors of Ice and Wood.

Jun is Takuya and Davis' cousin and now she is the Warrior of Water while they are the Warriors of Flame and Harmony.

She wondered if there was someone else in their families that could possibly be the keeper of the Spirits of Earth.

One thing she knew was that she had to find Ken and help him learn how to control his Spirits of Metal along with Yutaka and Jun.

She heard a knock on her door, so she sat up in her bed, watching to see if Demiveemon was still asleep on the pillow beside her.

He was still sleeping.

She got up out of bed and then walked over to her door and opened it to reveal Takuya.

"Hey, you should still be in bed." He scolded her.

"Yeah, well I didn't want you to wake up Demiveemon." She said letting him in.

The two Warrior siblings walked back over to her bed and the older tucked his sister in, missing how he did this when they were younger.

"So Zoe's here too and is explaining the whole Warrior thing to Jun at the moment. She seems like she's taking it well, but you never know." Takuya said with a shrug.

"What about Yutaka? He didn't talk much before." Davis said.

"Tommy sat down with him and told him everything and the kid was pretty happy to hear that Yutaka's now like us. Being a Warrior helped us all grow closer together as a family just like you once said." Takuya said with a smile as he held his sister's hand.

"I'm just worried about finding the last Warrior. I mean, what if he's another one of our family members?" Davis asked.

"Or he could be someone we have no relation too, like Ken." Takuya said.

"Man, still can't believe he's one of us. Poor kid. I wonder how he's doing right now." Takuya said as he thought about the plum haired boy.

Davis looked down at her bed sheets when she thought about the child of Kindness and Warrior of Metal.

She had felt some sort of connection with Ken and she always wondered why it seemed like she had once met him before and forgot about him just like that mysterious Digidestind with that Hopmon that knew her and kissed her cheek a few weeks ago.

She then thought hard on it.

Ken's eyes had seemed familiar, just like that other guy's eyes.

Where had she seen them before?

"Takuya, how do you think we should approach Ken?" she asked.

"I don't know. Ken would have a hard time talking to any of us after what happened. I mean, he did so many terrible things." He said.

"It's kinda like what happened with Koichi and you were the one who just walked over to him. I think this is something you need to do on your own, which I hate to say." The Warrior of Flame said.

Davis sighed as Shinya walked into the room.

"Hey, you feeling better, Dai?" he asked with a smile walking over.

"Hey Shin. Yeah, I'm great." She said smiling at her middle brother.

Demiveemon yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up.

"Hey, what'sh goin' on in here?' he asked as he saw the Kanbara brothers.

"We came to check up on our favorite sister." Shinya said as he sat down on the bed on Davis' other side.

Just then, there was a whining noise and Davis dug into her bed side dresser and pulled out her D-tector as it glowed and the green showed the symbol for Earth on it.

"What the heck?" Takuya asked as he stood up.

"What's going on in here?" Zoe asked as she and Jun ran into the room.

The device then shot out an orange orb that went over to Shinya and it formed into a D-tector with an orange body and purple grips.

The totem forms of the Human and Beast Spirits of Earth then flew into the new device as they transformed into different shapes, being purified.

"Whoa." Shinya said as he looked over the D-tector.

His D-tector and he smiled at that.

"So I guess that means I'm a Warrior too, right? Sweet." He said.

Takuya and Davis both exchanged looks and fell back on the bed or floor in exasperation.

"Un-freaking-believable!" The oldest brother said.

"My baby sister! First my sweet little baby sister becomes the Warrior of Harmony, then the Child of Courage, friendship and Miracles, then my cousin becomes the Warrior of Water and finally, as if the universe doesn't hate me enough already, my little brother is now the Warrior of Earth! It sucks to be me." Takuya ranted.

Davis looked over at him with a glare with her newly red tinted eyes.

"My life sucks more, _buddy_." She said mocking him.

Zoe shook her head in amusement as Jun looked a little clueless.

(The next day)

The Digidestinds, younger and older, were all gathered in the Digital World with Jun, Yutaka and Shinya.

"So you guys are now Warriors too?" Mimi asked since she came down from New York to see this and Izzy was setting up his lap top to record this data.

"Yep. I guess this means we're going to be spending a lot more time together, right, Matt?" Jun asked the blonde, fluttering her eyes at him.

"Focus. You guys need to know that your Beast Spirits are extremely hard to control. Takuya and I both went on rampages." Koji said with a glare making the pink haired girl pay attention.

"Not only that, but whenever you guys lose control of your Beast, Davis will feel the pain of it." Zoe said as Koichi slung an arm around the maroon haired girl's shoulders giving her an encouraging smile.

"You guys need to calm down. I'm sure they'll do fine." Tai said not wanting the newbies to freak out as they were already casting worried looks to Davis.

"Calm down? You weren't there with us to see the kind of pain she went through!" JP snapped at the wild haired teen.

"We thought she was going to die." Tommy said sadly.

"Should we be doing this then?" Yolei asked worried.

Davis rolled her eyes and walked over to her brother, cousin and friend.

"Look, if Zoe and I could control our Beasts, then so can you. The key is to not be afraid of losing control." She said.

"Yeah, D and I were more focussed on saving our friends from Ranamon more than anything. We just had to protect our friends and g=help the Gomamon get home, so that gave us the power to tame our Beasts." Zoe said coming up beside the younger girl the two smiling at each other.

"So who's first?" Koichi asked with a gentle smile.

The three new Warriors looked at each other in worry and a bit of fear, but Shinya stepped forward.

"All right, Shin. Just focus. Do what feels natural." Takuya advised his brother.

Shinya nodded as he felt the earth move from beneath him, smelt the plants and life that inhabited the earth and then he was covered in orange light.

He threw his D-tector in the air as he did a one handed cartwheel on his left hand, the same hand had a strip of data appear and he then stood up straight as he caught the device and slashed the data into the slot.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" he said.

He then shrunk and became a fox that had a white body with an orange tail and orange arms, his ears sticking out of the black helmet he wore, his eyes were a forest green color, his boots were black with purple soles and he wore a black back pack on his back.

"Kitsumon!" he said.

"KYYYAAA! He is so cute!" Yolei squealed as she saw the true form of the Warrior of Earth.

"He's a…fox." Matt said looking from Kitsumon to Davis.

"Well, I guess that explains why my siblings are always pulling pranks on me." Takuya sighed.

"Hey, I'm not the only small Warrior anymore. All right." Tommy cheered.

"Yeah, well, foxes are still better looking than polar bears." Kitsumon said as he crossed his arms.

"Amazing. What was the other form of the Spirit?" Izzy asked as he filmed it onto his lap top.

"It was Grumblemon and Gigasmon and they weren't very friendly." JP said.

"Davis said that my evil Spirits, Duskmon and Velgemon, were the only ones that didn't talk weird." Koichi said as he remembered the talk that Davis and Duskmon had in that cave five years ago.

"The ones I hated the most were Mercurymon and Sakkakumon, the Spirits of Metal. Stuck up creep." Davis muttered making everyone laugh.

"All right, I'm going for the Beast Spirit next!" Kitsumon said freaking Koji and Takuya out.

"Hey, calm down!" Koji said.

"Slide Evolution: Kuramon!"

Kuramon looked similar to Kyuubimon, except he was orange and was more muscular than the female and had three tails, green eyes and a black collar that had his symbol on it and had plant-like designs on his shoulders and the sides of his face in green.

Everyone waited to see what would happen, the Warriors looking to Davis to see if she was in pain or not and soon relaxed when they saw that Shinya had full control.

"Oh yeah! I am on fire. Who rules? Ow!" Kuramon cheered excited that he had perfect control and leapt over to his sister, nuzzling his vulpine head into her side.

She laughed and hugged his head.

"That's a relief. You didn't have anything to worry about." Sora sighed with a smile with her hand on her chest.

Takuya and Koji groaned both sitting down.

"I can't believe my baby siblings have better will power than me." The Warrior of Flame whined."

"Bright side is, Davis is safe." The Warrior of Light said looking at the girl as she pet her brother's orange ears.

"Great, so who's next?" Joe asked.

"Oh, me! I'll go." Jun said raising her hand.

"Let's see how you do. Maybe we can prove that girls are better than boys if you can handle your Beast too." Zoe said.

"Yeah, but Z, remember Ranamon couldn't control her Beast and Davis suffered." JP pointed out.

"It's true. Calmaramon went a little crazy as I felt like my lungs were being filled with water even though I wasn't under water." Davis said as she leaned against Kuramon's side with her arms crossed.

"You guys go off and help the digimon repair the damages done. We can handle things here." Takuya said to the Digidestinds.

"What? But we want to stay here and watch!" Kari said.

"And I still have more data to collect!" Izzy said making the Warriors flinch when they thought about the double meaning.

Davis shook her head and walked over to her team and placed a hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Look, this is more dangerous than anything you guys have ever encountered. If one of them loses control, they'll attack all of us here. Your digimon won't be strong enough to protect you. I want you guys to go somewhere safe and be more…productive. The Digital World needs help being repaired, so go on. Please. For me." She begged looking at all of her friends.

TK sighed.

"Fine, we'll go. But be safe." He said making her nod as the digimon armour digivolved and they were mounted by their partners, the Digidestinds, except Izzy and Tai, all left.

"OK Jun, go for it." Tommy said.

Jun was covered in turquoise light as she twirled around and moved her hands in a heart shape motion and then downloaded the strip of data into her D-tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" she cried.

She soon transformed into a girl that had light green shoulder length hair, red eyes, blue fish fin ears, was dressed in a baby blue leotard with matching knee length boots that had red gemstones on them and had blue arm guards with red gemstones.

"Aquamon!" she said.

She looked over herself with a smile.

"Oh, I wish I had a mirror!" she said as she fluffed her green hair.

"You look great, Jun." Takuya said.

"Ready to try the next level?" Koji asked.

Aquamon nodded as data formed around her.

"Aquamon Slide Evolution: Merliahmon!"

Merliahmon was an older version of the Human Spirit with longer hair, a golden breast plate, was holding a trident and had a dark blue mermaid tail.

Merliahmon yelped as she fell down, unable to stand since she had no feet.

Tai snorted and laughed at her.

"You OK, Jun?" Davis asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and glared over in the child of Courage's direction as he laughed.

Merliashmon swung her trident over in his direction and a small wave of water appeared out of the moisture in the air, rushing over to him and soaking him.

Tai sputtered as the Warriors and Izzy laughed at him while Merliahmon smirked as she turned back into Aquamon.

"Oh yeah, all of us girls had complete control. We rule." Zoe said with a smirk as she flipped her blonde hair.

"I guess it's my turn now." Yutaka said nervously.

Tommy smiled at his older brother.

"You can do it, Taka. I know you can." He said.

The older male gave his younger brother a grateful smile and then took in a deep breath, preparing himself to try it out.

He was covered in copper light as he moved his arms in a zig zag pattern and downloaded the strip of data into the slot of his D-tector when he hands were in the air above his head.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" he said.

He then transformed into a tall male that had pale skin, long blonde hair tied back at the nap of his neck, orange eyes, foot length pointed ears a brown duster with green shoulder pads, brown boots and green pants and he had a sword tied around his waist with a black belt.

"Ashmon!" he said.

Everyone stared at him, Aquamon's eyes turned into hearts at the sight of the Warrior of Wood.

"He's a…elf." Takuya said with a sweat drop.

"Hey, he looks better than Arbourmon." Davis said with a smile.

"You look great, Taka!" Tommy said as the Warrior of Wood blushed under the praise.

"Handsome!" Aquamon said.

"Huh? What happened to Matt? You were so hung up on him like a few minute ago." JP said.

Takuya, Davis and Kuramon shared amused looks and shook their heads.

"So, you want to try out going for your Beast Spirit?" Koichi asked.

Ashmon took in another breath, feeling nervous and he shook his head no.

The Warrior of Darkness smiled.

"Hey, no pressure. You can try it out whenever you feel like you can handle it." He said.

Ashmon smiled at them.

"So what do we do now?" Kuramon asked wagging his tails as he bent his front down, looking much like an eager puppy.

Takuya looked over to his sister with a smile filled with pride.

"Ask your leader." He said making Davis look at him in shock as the others all smiled at her.

"Whoa, what? I already have a team that I'm leading. You're the leader of the Warriors, Big Brother." She said.

"Maybe our generation, but you're now the leader of these three and Ken, you know, whenever he decides to join up with us." Takuya said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Davis smiled and gave him a hug as Veemon watched this all with Agumon and Tentomon.

"It's times like this that I wish I had a brother or sister." The bug digimon said as tears fell from his big green eyes.

"Just about anything can make you cry." The orange dino joked.

"So what are we gonna do now, D?" Veemon asked.

"We're gonna go see what these guys can do by finding the remaining control towers and knocking 'em down." Davis said as she pulled out her D-tector, the rest of the Warriors doing the same.

"Execute: Spirit/Beast Spirit Evolution!" everyone cried.

"BurningGreymon!"

"KendoGarurumon!"

"Kyuubimon!"

"Beetlemon!"

Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lowemon!"

The Human Spirits and Beasts all stood together, Kyuubimon and Kuramon defiantly looking like siblings as they stood by each other.

"Yay, we get a ride!" Veemon cheered running over and mounting the Beast of Harmony.

"Oh, that's great!" Agumon said mounting the Beast of Earth.

"Come on, I'll give you two a lift." The Warrior of Thunder said walking over to Izzy and Tentomon.

"Prodigus. Thanks." The child of Knowledge said as he and Tentomon were scooped up into Beetlemon's arms.

"I'll give you a lift, buddy." The Beast of Flame said helping the child of Courage up onto his shoulders.

"Take my hand." Kazemon said holding her hand out to Aquamon, who took the Warrior of Wind's hand.

"You can get on and ride with me." The Beast of Light said to Ashmon who nodded and climbed on and so did Lowemon.

"T, come on." Kyuubimon said.

"Right." Kumamon said as he got on his friend's back behind the blue dragon.

"Everyone hang on tight." The female fox called.

She then took to the air, her paws igniting with blue flames as she led everyone off to where the nearest group of control towers were.

TBC


	29. Day of Dragons

"Day of Dragons"

**Here is the next chapter and it's shorter than the other chapters I've made recently, but please enjoy this anyway and review! Thank you. TK 34, Koichi 33, Koji 14 and Ken 13.**

The Digidestinds were all in the Digital World helping repair the damage that was done while Davis watched over her three new additions to her team as they used their powers to clean the place up.

Shinya had taken to being a Warrior pretty easily and was eager to help out whenever he could and Jun was just as enthusiastic about it while Yutaka was still a little concerned, scared that he would lose control of his other Spirit, so he didn't ever use that form.

The group were all taking a break, drinking from their juice cans and eating the snacks they had brought with them.

"I'd say we did a great job so far." Shinya said as he ate his danyo.

"We still have a lot more work to do before this place looks the same as it once did." TK said.

"Hey, we're trying the best we can. What else can we do to help out?" Jun asked as she picked at her bento.

"They are still learning, TK. Give them a break." Kari told her male best friend.

Davis looked over to see that Yutaka had gone off on his own, so she got up and Veemon followed her to where the older male was.

He was sitting down under a large tree with his knees pulled up to his chest, looking a little miserable at the moment.

"Why can't I just do it?" she heard him mutter to himself.

"Jun could do it and could Shinya. Heck, even my own little brother. I need to stop being afraid and just try it out. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Yutaka was saying, his dark green eyes filled with some fear.

Veemon looked up at his human in curiosity.

"What is he talking about?" he asked her.

"I think he's talking about his Beast Spirit." Davis said back being quiet.

Yutaka stood up and pulled out his D-tector, looking ready to go through the evolution, but he then back out and punched the tree in his frustration.

"Why can't I do this? I want to be able to protect my friends and especially Tommy, but how can I do that if I'm scared?" he said and the duo of Miracles could tell that he was crying right now as his shoulders shook and he sniffled a few times.

"Why? Just, why?" he cried as he slid down the tree.

Davis and Veemon frowned sadly at their friend as he dealt with this conflict and they began to wonder how Ken would deal with this all if he were here.

They heard a noise and looked over to see that a dragon digimon that was black and purple with red wings was flying down to where Yutaka was.

"Who is that guy?" Davis asked as the dragon swooped down and landed on the ground, the force making the ground shake and Yutaka turned around and stood up to face the beast.

"Oh, that's not good." Veemon said as he went on guard.

"That's Cyberdramon, an Ultimate level virus type digimon and he isn't someone you want to mess with." Veemon said.

"Yutaka, Spirit Evolve!" Davis yelled making the man look at her while Cyberdramon turned to her with a snarl.

Veemon stood in front of his human, a glare set on his face.

The small group were unaware that they were being watched by a figure that was hidden in the trees above them, watching with calculating eyes.

Cyberdramon then charged at Davis, but Veemon jumped up and took the brunt of the attack making Davis and Yutaka gasp as he hit the ground hard.

"V!" Davis yelled.

"Nice try, but I don't go down that easily." Veemon said as he stood back up and used his V-Head Butt, hitting the dragon in the face and making him angry.

Cyberdramon turned his full attention to the blue dragon and growled at him and then kicked him, sending him flying into a tree and Davis gasped in shock and horror.

"VEEMON!" she yelled running over to him.

Yutaka watched this all with wide eyes and he looked down at his D-tector and nodded to himself.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as copper light covered him.

He then let out a loud shout of pain as he transformed with leaves swarming around his body as he did so, transforming into a large dragon with wood colored scales, his head had three horns on both sides, his eyes were a bright orange color and he had a tail that forked into two tails with pink colored petals on them and he had a collar with his symbol on it.

"Willowdramon!" he growled.

Davis gasped and held her chest as she felt a great weight fall on her body, like gravity was forcing her down and shook her head when she knew what was going on.

"Davis!" she heard someone call.

It was Veemon and he was looking at her in worry as Willowdramon, whose eyes were clouded by a misty green light, was facing Cyberdramon baring his fangs at him.

"Yutaka…he can't…control it!" Davis gasped as she tried to force the weight off, but it was hard to when it was being done by an unseen source.

Willowdramon heard the familiar voice and looked over to where the maroon haired girl was and Yutaka's mind was able to remember her from all the times she would go over to his house to visit Tommy and he was able to see that the girl had helped his brother grow up.

Willowdramon's eyes went to their normal orange color as he shook off the fog and then whacked Cyberdramon away with his tail and ran over to Davis.

"Davis, are you all right?" he asked leaning over her, his voice much more gruff.

The girl's body felt fine and she looked up at the dragon with a smile.

"Yeah. See? You did it, Taka! You controlled your Beast." She said as she stood up.

Willowdramon smiled, feeling proud of himself for this accomplishment.

He really had done it.

Cyberdramon growled and got back up on his feet, snarling at them.

"Oh no. You aren't touching my girl!" Veemon said as he ran over to the dragon.

"V!" Davis cried as her D-3 glowed.

She pulled it out and looked over at Veemon as he was covered in blue light.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!"

Davis smiled when she saw the Champion level dragon charge at Cyberdramon and rammed him into a tree behind them.

"Ouch." Willowdramon said.

"That's my boy!" Davis cheered as she pumped a fist in the air.

"I told you to stay away from her." Ex-Veemon said as he threw the other dragon to the side.

Cyberdramon stood up properly and his claws glowed, like he was about to use an attack, but was stopped when a dark blue light came from the trees and whipped the ground in front of him, making him back off.

Davis looked over to where the light came from and saw a shadowed figure watching them from the trees.

"Sorry, but that's it for now. Let's go, Cyberdramon." He said as Cyberdramon flew up and retrieved the guy, flying off with him in his arms.

"What? Are you serious? That was so not cool." The blue dragon complained when he was getting the upper hand.

"Who was that guy?" Willowdramon asked.

"I have no idea." Davis said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Dai!" Shinya's voice called out.

The three looked over to see Shinya, Jun, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei and the digimon running over to them.

"Are you OK? We heard some noise over here." Kari said with concern in her cherry colored eyes.

"Hey, this is the dragon we saw before when you brought Kari back from the Dark Ocean." Cody said when he looked over to Ex-Veemon.

"Yeah, we were attacked by this Ultimate level digimon and Veemon digivolved to protect me." Davis said.

"Wait, where's Yutaka and where'd did this thing come from?" Jun asked pointing up to the Beast of Wood.

"This _is_ Yutaka. He mastered his Beast Spirit." Davis said with a smile as everyone looked at him in awe.

"Wow, you're so big!" Yolei gasped.

"Ha! See, there was nothin' to worry about." Shinya said.

"Well, now that that's done, let's get back to work." TK said.

"Excuse me, but who made you the boss?" Jun asked him.

"Jun, get to work." Davis said tugging on a lock of her hair.

"…Fine." The pink haired girl pouted and walked off.

The others all walked off, Yutaka returning to his human form and followed them while Davis and Ex-Veemon stayed behind; looking off in the direction that Cyberdramon had flew off in with that guy.

"D, do ya think that maybe that guy was a Digidestind?" Ex-Veemon asked.

"Who knows, pal. We'll just have to wait and see. But for some reason, I think I know who that was." She said remembering catching a glimpse of bright sky blue eyes before the boy's face was covered.

Ex-Veemon picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

"You know, I think I might like this form better than the others." He said when he started walking away.

"Oh? Why is that?" Davis asked her partner.

"Well, for one thing, I've got more muscle." He said flexing his impressive biceps making her giggle as she was bounced.

"And I have wings." He said as he flapped them.

"Then use them." She challenged.

"All right. Please keep your hands and legs on the dragon at all times and thank you for choosing to fly the Ex-Veemon air lines." He said.

Davis laughed again and then gave a cry of excitement as he took to the air, flying high above the trees passing over their friends who all looked up to stare at them as they flew overhead.

"See ya!" Davis called down to them.

The blue dragon smiled as his partner held onto his shoulders as she sat between his shoulder blades, enjoying the way the wind blew her maroon locks out of her face, the sunlight making the red tint in her eyes more vibrant.

TBC


	30. If I had a Tail Hammer

**"If I had a Tail Hammer!"**

After all of the hard work, the Digidestinds (Jun, Shinya and Yutaka were unable to come) were finally done for the day and decided to leave the rest for tomorrow.

"Well, that was a good day's work." Davis said.

"Yeah, good work everyone." Yolei said.

"We painted everything in sight and some things that weren't." Kari said.

"And Davis almost strained her voice from shouting orders." Yolei joked.

"You know, even with fresh paint and some new roof, Primary Village still seems kind of sad." Kari said.

Yolei started joking about a cute carpenter coming to help and TK said how much of a mess Ken had left the Digital World.

"You gotta wonder what he's up to now." Kari said.

Davis agreed with her on that.

"Is he just playing with us so we think he's nice?" Kari asked.

"Well, if he really is nice, he'd be here just like us. Cleaning this place up." Davis said, but also understood why he would rather stay away.

But she also needed to get a hold of him to help him out with his Spirit.

"That's for sure!" Veemon said.

"But Ken's not coming back to the Digital World anymore, uh, right?" Yolei asked.

Everyone started talking about how none of the digimon would forgive him and Cody confessed he wouldn't either, scaring Davis since she never saw the boy angry.

"Let's get back to the real world, I'm starving!" Davis said, changing the subject.

"Great idea!" Veemon said.

(Scene Change)

Everyone was back in the real world, Cody left for a kendo lesson while everyone went to eat.

After that, everyone went home.

Davis and Demiveemon took a long bath then went to bed, exhausted.

(Scene Change)

Davis was late getting to the computer room because she was scolded by the teacher for falling asleep in class.

"What took you so long? Lose your way?" asked Poromon.

"Long story. Teachers can be real knit pickers about such little things."

"What was it this time?" Yolei asked.

"I fell asleep in class." she said.

"Again?" Cody asked.

"That's the fourth time." TK said.

"I was sure it was the seventh." Kari said.

"Really? I thought it was the sixth!" Davis said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Kari asked.

"I did, but I kept having these dreams..." she trailed off.

"About what?" TK asked worried that she was having nightmares again from her past.

"Well, you remember Willis, the kid from America?" she asked.

**(Think of the Miracles & Destiny story I wrote. I made another version of it to fit this story, but I won't post it unless you ask for it)**

Kari and Yolei giggled as TK frowned.

"Were you dreaming about him?" Yolei asked.

"I bet you would after his little good-bye present!"

Davis blushed scarlet at that, remembering his lips against hers as he startled her by kissing her.

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" she yelled.

The children of Light, Love and Sincerity laughed at that.

Growling, the child of Miracles pouted and crossed her arms.

"Just forget it!"

"All right, ready? Back to Primary Village we go!" Yolei said and they were all pulled into the portal.

(Scene Change)

On the other side, they were met by these red digimon that kept saying 'hi' to them.

"We have new friends!" Davis said as she crouched down.

"Let's play! Let's play!" they said.

"Well, they sure weren't here yesterday." Cody said.

"Maybe it's because yesterday we rebuilt the nursery school." Armadillomon said.

They all came to the theory that they were students there and that by rebuilding things to how they were, things would go back to normal.

"Let's get back to work!" TK said, making them cry happily.

"That's annoying." Davis said, holding her ears.

"Aw, they are cute!" Kari said, cuddling one.

"Well, that too!" Davis said grinning as one cuddled up to her leg and she bent down and hugged one of the cute little digimon.

"Let's give it our best shot today, Veemon. You know what to do." she said, holding up her digivice.

"Veemon digivolve too...!"

Nothing happened.

"Uh oh!" he said.

"And what was that all about?" Davis asked, worried.

"Try again. Focus!" she advised.

"Veemon digivolve too...Veemon. I'm still Veemon." he said depressed.

"This doesn't make sense. You digivolved fine yesterday." Davis said as her partner trembled and then he threw his head back, facing the sky with his eyes clenched shut and hands in fists.

"WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLVE?! TELL ME WHHHHYYYY!" Veemon cried.

"I'm done." he said, getting it out of his system.

"Maybe you're just tired." Davis said.

"Is there any chance you ate some bad chocolate?" Hawkmon asked.

"Nope." Veemon said shaking his head.

"Maybe chicken soup might help, huh?" Armadillomon offered.

"But his stomach's full, he had four TV dinners for lunch!" Davis said, patting the dragon's head.

Everyone began brainstorming possibilities while Davis hugged her upset partner and told him to rest up.

Everyone then started acting weird and decided that the leader and her partner needed to relax so Kari and TK left with their digimon and Yolei brought Davis away to get her mind off of thinking about where the two were going.

Yolei blew up a beach ball and handed it to the girl.

"Digmon and I are going to get back to work and finish fixing those water lines." Cody said.

"Hey, how is it Veemon and I wound up having to babysit?" Davis asked.

"Well, someone has to look after them and they really seem to like you so you're the best choice." Yolei said as the small digimon cheered.

"Wait!" Davis called to the lavender haired girl.

"Hey!" Veemon said.

"See ya!" Yolei called, flying off on Halsemon.

The child of Miracles and her partner looked down at the digimon, confused.

"Oh boy. Now what do I do?" she asked.

She then decided to teach the kids how to play soccer, so she bounced it with her feet a few times, giving instructions on what to do.

"Here it comes, Veemon!" she kicked it over to him.

"Got it!" he bounced it off his chest.

They then started a game with the kids and they really were enjoying it and Davis supervised, slightly impressed with how well they were doing.

"That's it! You're getting the hang of it!" she complimented.

She didn't notice that they were being watched by Yolei, TK and Kari who seemed to be impressed with how well she was doing with the kids.

**(Later)**

An explosion stopped their fun and everyone turned to see what the cause of it was.

Davis gasped as she saw a new digimon that had spikes all over its body rise from the ground.

She heard yelling and saw Cody get thrown up by something with a pile of rocks, but was caught by strange green and black wasp type of digimon.

The wasp flew to the new digimon and handed him Cody and led another digimon that was attacking them away. Davis and the others rushed over to the child of Knowledge and Reliability to see if he was alright.

"Are you OK?" Davis asked.

"Just who is that?" TK asked.

"We're both fine!" the spiked digimon said.

Cody told everyone that Armadillomon digivolved to the champion level, Ankylomon, which surprised everyone.

"He digivolved?" Kari asked.

"Unbelievable." Davis said.

"Who's that digimon up there?" Patamon asked.

"Nobody knows." Ankylomon said.

"That big green one helped us out. In fact, he really saved my life." Cody explained.

The saviour used a strange attack on Thunderballmon and deleted him.

"What did he do to Thunderballmon?" TK asked.

"He was...vaporized!" Yolei said.

"Look up there!" Kari said, pointing to a house.

On top of it was none other than the boy genius, former digimon Emperor, child of Kindness and Warrior of Metal.

"Ken?" Davis gasped.

"It just can't be!" she said.

"What is he doing here in the Digital World?" Kari asked.

Everyone gasped and moved out of the way when the wasp like digimon flew by them and went over to Ken.

They all gaped as they saw him de-digivolve to someone they last saw the child of Miracles transform back into a digi egg and nestled himself into the boy's arms.

"Wormmon?" Davis said.

"Ken's back? And Wormmon can digivolve?" TK said.

Ken then turned around and leapt off the house, leaving the stunned Digidestinds.

"So Wormmon saved Cody? Didn't he?" Davis asked.

"I guess that's right." Yolei said.

After everyone got over the initial shock, Davis was playing with the kids again, giving them pointers as the others sat on the swings and watched.

"You're so popular!" TK called.

She turned around and blushed.

"Jealous?" she asked playfully, then joined the kids again in their playing.

Davis had to admit to herself she was happy when she saw Ken had enough courage to return and began thinking over when and how she would go over to the plum haired boy's home and have a very important talk with him about his new responsibilities as the Warrior of Metal and how to control his powers.

To be continued...


	31. Spirit Needle

**"Spirit Needle"**

"Lunchroom duty, yuck!" Kari said as she and Davis carried the large pot of food through the halls, dressed in a chef's attire.

"Tell me about it. It bites!" Davis said.

"You can say that again." Kari said as they went into a classroom and put the pot down and began serving the other students the food.

"You know, maybe Ken's not such a bad guy after all." Davis said suddenly.

"I'm not sure." Kari said.

"He helped us last time!" Davis insisted.

Kari ignored her and went on with serving the other students as the child of Miracles looked at her with a sad expression, but was brought back as someone asked for their lunch.

(Scene Change)

Later on, Davis was watching Cody by the steps of the back entrance of the school practising kendo.

"Technically, Ken is one of the Digidestind." she said fiddling with the soccer ball she was holding.

"I was thinking of asking him to join our-" she was cut off by the loud grunt the child of Knowledge and Reliability made by the swing of his wooden sword.

'I guess that's a no from Cody.' she thought.

"I don't know, it was just an idea. I thought maybe he could help." she said getting up and walking away.

(Scene Change)

"I think Ken's changed. He's not the digimon Emperor anymore." Davis said to Yolei in the computer room.

"I don't know." Yolei said sadly watching the in-trainings eat.

"What do you mean?" the younger girl asked.

"I think Ken can change too, especially after Wormmon got hurt, it seemed he finally realized the digimon are living creatures that have feelings. But after our last battle in the Digital World, I'm not so sure. He seemed a whole lot like the old Ken to me. The way he mercilessly ordered Stingmon to go in for the kill, that poor digimon! It was just horrible! I'm sorry, Davis, but I don't think I can trust him, after what he did." she said.

'No one ever believes me! I'll just have to do this on my own!' thought the child of Miracles.

"Davis, wait for me!" Demiveemon cried as the girl walked away.

"Hey, Davis, what's up?" she heard TK greet, but ignored him.

(Scene change)

Davis was walking home from school and was going across the bridge when she saw the person that had been consuming her thought for the past few days.

"Ken!" she called.

He looked at her in shock.

"Hey!" she waved, smiling.

(Scene Change)

"So what brings you all the way out here?" he asked her as they knelt by the lake under the bridge.

"Did you come to remind me I'd been a bad boy?" he asked.

"Come on, Ken. You've done some pretty rotten things, but you're not an evil person." she said.

"I'm not?" he asked surprised.

"No, you aren't the first person who was taken over by evil, Ken. Someone I know and love was also in your position a long time ago and he hated himself for all the terrible things he had done." She explained making him look at her in deep thought.

"Why don't you come with me?" she stood up.

"You can meet my friends and tell them you're sorry."

"But why? They hate me!" he said as she got closer to him.

"They don't hate you, Ken. They just don't understand you! I know you're sorry for what you've done, but they don't."

"What makes you so special?"

"I never said I was special. I just think you're better than you're giving yourself credit for."

"I'm not sure."

"Look, the Digital World's been pretty freaky lately. We need your help! After all, you're one of us Digidestinds."

He looked at her the same way Koichi did when she said something similar to him.

"Me? A Digidestind?" he said, finally looking at her.

"That's right. Just one big happy family!" she smiled.

"I don't know." he said.

"Not only that, but you are also the new keeper of the Spirits of the Legendary Warrior of Metal. You're like me. A Digidestind and Warrior and I intend to help you out." She said smiling at him making him blush a bit at the intensity in her eyes and the raw emotion in them.

He finally gathered enough courage to look away.

"Thanks Davis. I appreciate you being honest with me, but it just won't work. I can't join you." He said shocking her.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I just can't. Sorry." he said, leaving.

"Ken, where're you going?" she called.

"Come on, Ken! We can be your friends! Don't turn your back on us! Please!" she called.

He just kept walking, but inside he felt guilty for it, because a part of him wanted to turn back and just let her help him, but he really needed to alone for the time being.

He hoped she understood that and wouldn't hate him.

"I really thought you were getting through to him." Demiveemon said from her bag.

"Why do you think he didn't want to join us?" he asked.

"I think he just needs time, which we don't have a whole lot of." She said with a sad look.

(Scene Change)

The group were in the computer room when they heard a cry for help from the digital gate, so they all went through to see what the problem was.

They found Mimi with a bunch of Yukimibotamon and she was holding an injured Palmon.

She told them that a Golemon was going to break the dam and flood the town.

All the armour digimon rushed in, trying to get him off the dam.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon held Golemon in place with their golden noose while Raidramon, Digmon and Surimon attacked him to knock him off, but he stayed on, so the cat digimon told them to look for his dark ring and destroy it.

But Surimon couldn't find any dark ring on him at all!

Golemon slammed the two celestial digimon into the dam, making them release their hold on him and continued climbing.

Raidramon jumped up to stop him, but Golemon blasted him with some sort of gas, knocking him down.

"Raidramon!" Davis called.

"That is so not fair." She said about the attack.

Surimon went in for the attack, but was punched away by the brute.

"Look, he's going to do it!" Cody said.

Golemon punched a hole into the dam and a flood of water rushed out.

"Quick, you guys! Stop the water!" Mimi cried as it got closer to the town.

Nefertimon shot some of her Rosetta Stones into the hole that was made and patched it up, stopping any flow of water.

"Take that, you big rock head!" Kari said.

The armour digimon then worked together to make a new dam out of some trees to bloke the water from reaching town and Digmon created a crater to let all the water pour into it and all the water drained into it.

"That was awesome!" Davis said.

"That's what I call team work." Mimi said.

"Oh no!" the Yukimibotamons cried.

"Golemon's heading up again!"

"He's climbing up the dam again! Doesn't he know when to quit?" Davis said.

"I don't think so." Yolei said.

"Well, he has a rock for a brain, he can't be that bright." Kari said.

"There's no way the digimon can stop that much water!" Yolei said.

"Why is he so intent on flooding the town?" asked Cody.

"Golemon doesn't seem to care that there are millions of digimon down there!" TK said.

"That's why we have to stop him! Those poor digimon...how do we stop Golemon without hurting him?" Yolei said sadly.

"We have no choice but to resort to extreme measures." Davis said.

"And exactly what do you mean by that, Davis?" asked Yolei.

"We have to destroy him!" Davis said.

"Have you gone completely nuts? He's a digimon, he's still a living creature, Davis, we'll have to think of another plan!" Yolei said.

"If you got a better plan, I'd love to hear it!" she told the older girl.

"What if we keep trying to protect the dam?" Yolei suggested.

"Now look who sounds crazy! He's taking out our digimon like flies! We need to do it to protect the dam!"

"We can at least try, Davis!"

"Look, Yolei, the longer we fight him, the better chance of him destroying that dam! There are millions of lives at stake! We have no choice!" Davis said.

"There's got to be a better way!" Yolei said shaking her head.

"It's too late, Yolei! We have to act now!"

The lavender haired girl then brought up the fact that if they did destroy Golemon, then they would be no better than Ken, which Cody eagerly agreed with, but Davis stepped in to say that being a hero meant that sometime things weren't always easy, and that maybe Ken did what he had to do to protect lives.

Why were they acting this way?

They were all fine with destroying Chimeramon and Kokomon, who were all evil, but it was the same principal. Golemon was evil and he needed to be defeated.

"This might sound crazy, but I think we should ask Ken for his help." Mimi said.

"Have you lost your mind, Mimi?" Yolei said.

"Give me your D-3!" she took the other girl's device and started writing a message.

"You must be kidding!" Yolei said.

"I'm totally serious. Golemon's too powerful; we need all the help we can get." Mimi said.

"But he's dangerous!" Yolei said, earner herself a glare from her leader.

"Don't argue with me!" Mimi said, gaining more respect from Davis.

"Mimi, how do you know we can trust him?" Yolei asked.

"Get over yourselves and face it. We. Need. His. Help!" Davis said.

"Davis is right." Mimi said.

Surimon was then defeated and reverted back to Hawkmon as all the other armour digimon tried to beat Golemon, who was at the top of the dam, and used his gas on them again, turning then back to Veemon, Patamon, Armadillomon and Gatomon.

"Run for it! He's gonna break the dam!" Davis called.

Golemon threw his arm back to prepare for the punch, but was stopped by Stingmon and Ken arrived on the other side of the path.

"Way to go, yeah! I knew he'd come!" Davis cheered.

"Me too. Now Golemon has his hands full." Mimi said.

Palmon then woke up and she had news about Golemon.

"He's not even a real digimon! I know I sound crazy, but you have to believe me on this!"

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"I was walking through the wood and I heard something so I went to check it out! That's when I saw this strange woman. She was casting a spell on the control spire! There was all this bright light, I could barely see and then the control spire became Golemon!" Palmon said.

"Hey, guys, I just thought of something! Thunderballmon must have been one of those control spires too! I bet Ken probably figured that out in our last battle!" TK said.

"That must be why he ordered Stingmon to destroy him! He knew he wasn't a real digimon!" Davis said.

"That's why Golemon attacked the dam! He's a control spire under a dark spell!" Cody said.

"I'm sorry, Ken. I was wrong." Yolei said.

Her digivice then began to glow and Hawkmon got to his feet.

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"

He had digivolved into a large bird with these fierce looking horns.

Yolei ran up to her newly digivolved digimon and told him to go ahead and destroy Golemon.

Aquilamon and Stingmon worked together and defeated Golemon, destroying him.

"They did it!" Yolei cheered.

(Scene Change)

Afterwards, Ken came over to the group to apologize.

"I won't make any excuses, but I'm sorry for what I've done!" he said, bowing.

Davis gave everyone an expectant look as they all looked at each other, contemplating what he said.

"Thanks for coming when we called you, Ken; we were nearly finished back there!" Palmon said.

"It's the least I could do after all the trouble I've caused. I want you to know I have nothing to do with that weird woman who turns control spires into dark digimon. Wormmon and I discovered that she is able to change the old control spires through some sort of dark magic." The child of Kindness said.

"Ken, if you knew about the control spires, why didn't you say something?" Mimi asked.

"Well...I..." he stuttered.

"We made them." Wormmon said.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were going to believe me." Ken said.

"I would've but the rest of the guys wouldn't sell. We need to start over. Why don't you join us?" Davis said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Ken said then turned away with his digimon.

"We can figure this out together! Ken, please! At least think it over! We need your help!" she called.

"Don't worry! I think he'll come around! We can't blame him for being cautious. It'd be wrong not to give him a second chance; after all, he is a Digidestind." Yolei said.

Davis looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to see you've turned over a new leaf." she said as she gave the girl a hug and they both laughed.

**To be continued...**


	32. United We Stand

_"United We Stand!"_

**All right, the voting is done. Thank you everyone who has voted and I am proud to say that the winner is Koichi with 35 votes. TK was close with 34 votes. While Ken and Koji were tied at 14. Once again, thank you and I'm sorry to those that voted for someone else. Thank you all for your support it's what motivates me to write. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review!**

"Ow! Surimon, watch what you're doing!" Davis said as a rock hit her.

"You don't have to yell at me." the ninja said.

The Digidestinds were fixing a stone bridge that had been damaged.

"He's right, we need a rest." Davis said standing, wiping some sweat off her brow.

"I'm with you." Cody said.

The group then got off the bridge to admire their work so far and get some food to eat and juice to drink.

"Kari, I wonder, do you think it's possible that Ken's in some kind of danger?" Yolei asked with a solemn face.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"That woman that Palmon was telling us about, I just know she's up to no good and I think he might be in her way." Yolei said, making Davis stop nursing her drink and look at her, worry evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

**(Scene Change)**

After a few more hours, they had finally finished rebuilding the bridge.

"It seems sturdy enough." Cody said.

"Well I sure hope so. I spent all night on those designs and even asked JP for his input." Davis said.

"Well, we were a little worried before, though..." TK trailed off, hinting at something.

"Hey, that rock slide was Flamedramon's fault!" Davis said, turning to leave.

"Was not!" Flamedramon protested.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You two would make great scratching posts!" Gatomon said in a warning tone if they didn't stop.

The group continued walking and the armour's went back into their rookie forms.

"But you said 'Hand me the rock on the bottom'!" Veemon said.

"I did not!" Davis said.

They all stopped when they heard a roar and turned around to see a Minotaur type digimon walking towards the bridge.

"Huh? What does he think he's doing?" TK asked in panic.

"He's heading for the bridge!" Davis said, worried.

"Maybe he's admiring the detailed architecture." Cody said.

"Yeah, or a way to blow it up." Kari said.

"No! Not again!" Yolei exclaimed, slumping in exhaustion.

"Davis!" Veemon said.

Davis nodded and held out her D-3.

Veemon became Raidramon and Davis hopped on her digimon's back, ridding him over to the bridge.

Minotaurumon was using a drill on his hand to break the bridge.

"Oh no. Not my bridge. Get him!" Davis said.

Raidramon used his thunder blast and leapt at the digimon, but Minotauromon knocked back the attack and hit the armour digimon and girl into the lake.

"Davis!" TK cried in worry as he saw the girl go under.

The girl and digimon popped back out of the water, shaking her bangs out of her face.

"Taking a swim?" the blond joked when he saw she was fine.

"So not the time for jokes, TK! A little help here!" she yelled.

Raidramon attacked Minotaurumon, but he was knocked back down.

"Davis is gonna mess this up again!" Yolei raged.

"WHAT?! I don't see you doing anything productive!" the young leader called back.

Hawkmon then digivolved into Aquilamon and picked up Minotaurumon, trying to fly him away from the bridge, but accidentally dropped him on it, creating a huge hole and Yolei hung her head in defeat.

The group discovered it was a control spire digimon so Gatomon and Patamon digivolved into Nefertimon and Pegasusmon and used their golden noose to hold the digimon still and Raidramon finished him off with his thunder blast.

"Now you're talkin'!" Davis cheered, then gaped at the destruction.

"Oh no!" she and Raidramon cried.

She and Veemon ran up to inspect the damage even further and she fell to her knees, tears of frustration flowing down her cheeks.

"I feel so violated." she said.

"We still respect you." TK said.

"That's right Davis, we're just gonna have to rebuild it again." Kari said.

The others came up and tried to cheer her up, but she was still sore about having her bridge destroyed.

"But I worked so hard on this." The crest fallen girl said.

A look of dawning came over her face.

"Hey, maybe we should ask Ken for help!" she said, jumping up.

"No way!" TK said feeling jealous.

"Ken?" Kari asked.

"Are you crazy?" Yolei asked.

"Thanks for the support, guys. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to help us." Davis said.

Cody said he still didn't trust him and Davis tried to reassure him, but everyone else still wouldn't budge.

"I have a good feeling about him, Cody." Davis said, smiling gently.

"Really? But why, Davis?" Cody asked.

"The digi egg. If you had seen what I saw you would believe in him too. I mean, his crest of Kindness turned into a golden digi egg. It was the most amazing thing! You're gonna think I'm crazy when I say this, but I guess you already think I'm crazy, so here goes. That digi egg believed in him and it was like it was telling me that I could believe in him too. It almost felt like...it was asking me to go ahead and trust him. I know it's not very logical, but then again, neither am I. All I'm saying is he's got to have the crest of Kindness for a reason. And what about his digimon? He believes in him too. I think it's because Wormmon knew it in his heart. He's good and I know it!" she said smiling.

"But what if you're wrong Davis? And besides, he's already made it clear that he doesn't want to be part of our team." Kari said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm an optimist." the goggle headed girl said gently.

"Goodie for you, but realistically, he could still be bad to the bone! I think Cody is right. He usually is." TK said, not meeting the girl's eyes.

"What happened to being the child of Hope?" she muttered, making him wince in some shame.

"Besides, Koichi was evil once too and I still stuck by him during that time and he unlocked the true powers of Darkness and helped us save the Digital World from Lucemon. All Ken needs is a chance. I didn't turn my back on Koichi and I sure as heck won't turn my back on Ken."

The others stared at her in shock, knowing how close she was too the warrior of Darkness and if she felt that strongly about Ken, then it must be for a reason.

Should they give him a chance?

The group were interrupted by Izzy calling them about the Emperor's old base and that there was something wrong with it.

They all got onto their champion level digimon and rode off there and stared as the base let off a few explosions.

Izzy said that if they didn't get Ken's crest of Kindness then it would explode.

"What do you mean explode?!" Davis yelled.

"Explode, you know, as in 'BOOM!'." the former child of Knowledge quipped.

Davis told him to call Ken.

(Scene Change)

A few minutes later things got worse as Arukenimon arrived and created an ultimate level digimon out of hundreds of control spires so they had to battle him.

Finally Ken and Stingmon arrived.

"Do you have your Crest?" Davis asked running over to him.

Ken held out his hand showing it to her.

"Great, hand it over." she said reaching out her hand, but the child of Kindness closed his hand over it.

"What do you think you're doing, Davis?" Ken asked.

"Saving the world!" she said.

The base behind them let off another explosion.

"This is my responsibility. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me!" Ken said.

Stingmon flew in overhead.

"I can take this from here." he said.

He was about to get hit by Ookawamon, but Ex-Veemon helped him.

"Are you nuts? He's an Ultimate!" Ex-Veemon said.

"So? I'll do this alone." Stingmon said.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Davis yelled at Ken.

"That's a genius move!" she quipped sarcastically.

Ken's head was hung down, his shame, guilt and hatred for himself shown on his face.

"It's my base, my Crest and my fault. No one else is going to die for my mistakes! Understand?" Ken demanded.

"We know the risks." Davis said gently.

"Have you forgotten? I was the Digimon Emperor! I was a monster!" Ken began to shake from his emotions.

"And I am as guilty as Ken. I didn't stop him!" Stingmon said.

"You two need to chill." Ex-Veemon said.

"The only way I'll feel like a human again instead of a monster is to erase all trace of my evil. To fix things. And the only way to do that is with my own hands!" Ken said fists clenched.

"But Ken..." Davis trailed off worried.

"He still has nightmares. Horrible ones! But then, mine are worse." Stingmon said.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can accomplish my goal!" Ken said.

"ENOUGH!"

Davis slapped the child of Kindness across the face, shocking him by her anger.

The way how he sounded...It was like a person willing to commit suicide.

It also sounded like what Koichi had said before when he had gotten over the whole Duskmon thing.

"I'm tired of your lone wolf act! I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself, get it?!"

Ken looked at her in wonder.

"What about the people who care about you? At least think about your digimon! We're here and we're helping and that's_ that_!" she finalised, shocking him.

"WAKE UP, ICHIJOUJI!"

"Yeah, wake up, Stingmon! Here's your chance from stopping him from doing something stupid!" Ex-Veemon said.

"Yeah, that's what I said! You're the genius, Ken, you figure it out." the child of Miracles said.

"But...if I'm not here..." Ken trailed off.

"Then what?!" Davis demanded.

Ken groaned in misery, conflicted.

"Davis is right! Then what? How will you fix your mistakes if you're not here? I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know that much!" Ex-Veemon said.

Stingmon thought over his words.

"You're right. I guess neither of us has been thinking very clearly." Stingmon said.

"OK, so you messed up a few times, you think I haven't? I do it all the time. Don't give up! Just fix it!" Davis said.

Ken looked to be on the verge of tears from all the emotions he was feeling, again reminding the warrior of Harmony of the old warrior of Darkness after he went into his pity fest.

"I don't know how." he said weakly.

"Do you think I do? Keep trying until something works and when it gets really bad, you hang with your friends, because they're always your friends, even when you mess up." Davis advised, the faces of Kari, Cody, Yolei, Tai, TK, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, JP, Tommy, Zoe, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, the Legendary Warriors, the three angels, Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon and all her other digimon friends floating into her mind as she thought about it.

"Great! But what if you don't happen to have any friends?!" Ken cried.

Davis groaned in frustration.

"Ken...I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen."

Ken looked at her.

"I AM YOUR FRIEND!" she yelled.

Just then, a soft teal light glowed from both of their pockets.

The two Digidestinds pulled out their D-3s and saw that they were glowing the same color.

They both heard two heartbeats, beating in time together...as if they were one.

'Whoa, I can hear my heart beat...No, wait, that's not my heart...It's Ken's. I haven't felt anything like this since Sakuyamon and I became one.' Davis thought.

'So this is what it feels like to have a friend. It's nice.' Ken thought

Then, they both were consumed in an old memory from the past.

_(Flash back)_

_About 10 minutes later, Davis was still walking around in the market, looking for one of her friends or her brother, avoiding the digimon that were trying to get her attention to buy something._

_She looked over to the side and stopped dead when she saw two humans standing together with a digimon._

_The digimon was a green caterpillar and he was standing next to a boy with plum colored hair and the other boy was her brother's age with wild brown hair._

_She was feeling pretty excited at seeing some other humans in the Digital World, but another part of her felt worried about them being here._

_"Excuse me!" She called running over to them._

_The three turned and were shocked when they all saw her, wondering how she was in the Digital World in the first place just like she was wondering how they were even there._

_"Hey, have any of you seen some Toucanmon running around?" she asked them._

_The older boy shook off his shock and smiled his sky blue eyes lighting up, being a nice contrast to his tanned skin._

_"No, we haven't. Why are you looking for those wacky guys anyway?" he asked._

_"They stole something that belongs to my friends." She said._

_"That's awful. They are never like that though. I wonder why." the bug digimon said._

_"Guys will do almost anything to impress a pretty girl. The same thing goes for digimon." Davis said remembering the Toucanmon saying that the D-tectors were their ticket to a date with Ranamon, before they saw her Beast Spirit and just left with disgust clearly written on their faces._

_The plum haired boy kept quiet, seeming very shy at talking to new people but his lavender eyes were filled with curiosity as they looked over the maroon haired girl._

_"Who are you if you don't mind my asking?" The digimon asked._

_"Oh, I'm Davis. What about you guys?" the Warrior of Harmony asked with a smile._

_"I'm Ryo and these two are Ken and his partner Wormmon." The brunette said._

_Davis looked at Ken with a friendly smile and he smiled back shyly making her giggle at how cute he looked, which only caused a blush to form on his cheeks._

_"It's nice to meet you." She said._

_"Um, yeah. It's very nice to meet you too, Davis." Ken said in a quiet voice sounding very timid._

_Ryo looked at the two kids and smiled, knowing that they were going to be great friends one day, he could just tell._

_She could help him open up when he was gone and couldn't do so himself._

_"Davis, my dear, where are you?" a voice called out._

_The four looked over to see a white chicken and yellow rabbit in the distance looking around._

_"Young lady, really, this is no time to be playing hide and seek!" Bokomon said rubbing the egg that was in his pink wrap._

_"Oh, I love that game! I want to hide next." Neemon said making Bokomon twitch in annoyance and snap his red pants._

_"I better get going now." Davis said as Neemon jumped around in pain, holding his waist._

_"Good luck out there, kid." Ryo said patting her head._

_"Thanks." Davis said with a smile and then looked at Ken._

_"You guys be safe, too. I hope to see you again." She said running off, Ken watching her._

_He hoped that they would meet again too._

_"I'm over here!" Davis called running over to them._

_"Oh, thank goodness. Takuya was looking for you. Tommy was able to get the D-tectors back and got his Beast Spirit." Bokomon said._

_"No way! That's awesome. I wish I was there to see it. I wonder what his Beast looks like?" the girl said as she thought about what Kumamon would look like as a Beast and she was able to think up a large white bear with claws and stuff._

_"Well, let's go. Zoe has also gotten us some Trailmon tickets out of this place." Bokomon said._

_Davis nodded and followed the white chicken, but stopped and looked back behind her to see if Ryo and Ken were still there, but was disappointed to see that they were indeed gone._

_"I hope we really do meet again someday. I'm sure we'll be great friends." She said out loud with a smile on her face as she turned around and ran off with the two digimon to where her brother and friends were waiting on her._

_(End Flash Back)_

Davis and Ken gasped as they came out of the flashback they just had, staring at each other in wonder as the lights from their digivices got brighter.

"We…" Ken trailed.

"Met…once before. All those years ago." Davis finished.

"How could we have forgotten?" Ken asked himself.

Just then, Stingmon and Ex-Veemon were both covered in the same light, making the two look over at their partners.

"Ex-Veemon...Stingmon...DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"

And there stood a new powerful Ultimate level digimon that looked like a cross between the bug and dragon digimon, making everyone stare in awe as Davis and Ken both felt a surge of hope.

To be continued...


	33. The Warriors Meet

"The Warriors Meet"

**OK, it has been a long time since I uploaded since I was busy with my other stories, but here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for taking a while to get it done. Please enjoy and review.**

The Digidestinds all watched as Ex-Veemon and Sting both fused together to form a new, powerful digimon and Davis couldn't help but think about how it reminded her of the times when her brother and Koji would Fusion Evovle.

"Ex-Veemon..."

"Stingmon…"

"DNA digivolve too…Paildramon!"

"Take your best shot." The fusioned digimon said glowing an amethyst color up in the sky.

"Paildramon?" Ken and Davis questioned in surprise at their new digimon.

"That's us." Paildramon said.

"They became one." TK said as he stared up at the new Ultimate with Kari as they held their digimon.

"How can he possibly win?" Yolei asked as she and Cody helped their partners.

"You just watch me, Yolei." Paildramon said in a voice that was a mixture of Ex-Veemon and Stingmon.

Paildramon then kicked Okuwamon in the face, sending the large digimon down into the sandy ground and Davis felt like jumping in excitement at the attack.

Actually, she really was bouncing a bit, holding onto Ken's arm and he looked at her as he felt her excitement and had to hold himself back from copying her.

"Ready for round 2?" Paildramon laughed.

Okuwamon snarled at him and then charged him, but the Fusion Ultimate caught him and threw him over his shoulder before he shot out these cables from his claws and they wrapped around his legs.

"You're grounded!" Paildramon said throwing him down to the ground again.  
"He fights something fierce!" Armadillomon said.

"Yes, he's most certainly beating the tar out of that Okuwamon chap." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah, but does he have to make it look so easy? It makes the rest of us look like weaklings." Patamon said.

"He's tearing up Okuwamon like he's a scratching post." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why he had to merge with Ken's digimon." Cody said.

Okuwamon charged Paildramon again, but the Fusion Digimon jumped up and then kicked him in the back, sending him down again.

"Going down?" he joked.

"Oh, our boy is awesome!" Davis gushed as she watched the fight going on.

"_Our_ boy?" Ken asked confused as he looked at the girl he had met in the past and had just remembered after the evolution that took place.

Davis looked at him with a smile.

"Of course, he's _our_ boy. He's part Stingmon and part Ex-Veemon. Our very own Fusion Digimon." She explained.

"But…why us?" he asked.

"Ken, we have a bond." She said taking hold of his hands.

"We met five years ago when we both first went to the Digital World. We're two the true original Digidestinds. Not only that, but we're also both Legendary Warriors. I'm the Warrior of Harmony, the one that is connected with all of the other Warriors, including you." She explained and he felt their hearts beating in sync again and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"And…we're friends too, right?" he asked looking shy and hopeful.

She chuckled at that and brought him into a hug, startling him, but he returned it.

"I said so before, didn't I?" she asked.

"Wait! Use the crest of kindness!" Pialdramon yelled over to their human partners.

They pulled apart and then looked over to their digimon, totally missing the jealous looks that Yolei and TK threw their way.

"The what?" the DNA partners asked.

"Oh, yeah!" they said before they ran off to where the base was as their digimon went back into battle with Okuwamon.

"Don't forget about us." TK said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kari said.

"Hurry up, guys! We don't have a lot of time." The child of Miracles called back to everyone.

"You were the one hugging Ken!" Yolei shot back.

"I'm also the one who can kick your butts blindfolded if you don't move it." their leader said.

"There it is, the entrance to the cave." The child of kindness said as he saw a large hole that was in the base.

The two Warriors walked in and looked around, not seeing any evil digimon or minions of Arukenimon.

"There's no way they'll get through all this rumble." The child of Hope said.

The two Warriors proved him wrong as they climbed over all the fallen and broken pillars that was down there and then jumped and ran over to the entrance that lead to the power core together, their moves in perfect sync with each other.

"Uh, I suppose Ken and Davis just didn't hear you, TK." Yolei said as they all watched in surprise at how easily they had done that.

They chased after the two Warriors after they shook off their surprise.

Ken and Davis found the power core and stoppe din front of it.

"There it is. Now we just have to get the Crest of Kindness up there, right in that symbol." Ken said when they looked at the place where the symbol was, a hole that could fit the Crest in it under as the core glowed green.

"Be careful." Davis said as her friend climbed up the core.

The plum haired boy then inserted the Crest into the hole as the core stopped glowing and they looked at the walls where there were some red lights turning off.

"Look at that. The power's shutting down." Ken said.

"The reactor's going off line. It won't explode now." Ken said.

"It worked." Davis said.

"Nicely done." Cody said as he and the others finally made it to the room.

"Excelent. Yay!' Yolei said.

"You guys did it!" Kari said as she ran over and hugged her female best friend, the two girls giggling.

There was a beeping sound and Cody picked up his D-terminal and checked his messages.

"Hey, it's a message from Izzy." He said.

"What's it say?" Kari asked when she saw the boy smiling.

"The warp's back to normal." He said.

"All right, score one for the good guys!" Yolei said pumping her fists happily

"After all that work and we only get one point? TK!" Patamon said.

"You get two." The blonde said smiling down at his partner.

"And it's all thanks to you Crest." Davis said as Ken walked down over to her.

"Yeah." He said with a small grin.

Their celebrating was stopped though when they heard an explosion and Davis groaned in annoyance.

"You know what? I'm taking care of things my way." She said as she backed up from everyone and then whipped out her D-tector, Ken giving her a puzzled look as he also pulled out his own, giving it a curious look as he watched what the maroon haired girl was going to do.

His eyes widened in shock as she was covered in data and he saw her begin to transform right before his very eyes.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" she called.

"Sakuyamon!" she said as the data cleared.

"Everyone, get out of here now. I'll take care of this." She said.

"Right." Kari said as she and the others ran out.

"So that's what the whole Warrior thing was about? I can…turn into a digimon too?" Ken asked himself as he followed the others out.

Sakuyamon waited until they were all gone before she jumped up to the core and raised her staff up.

"Time to end this." She said as she glowed gold as felt the power travel through her.

"Amethyst Wind!" she yelled sending out her petal swarm out at the core, the glowing flower petals purifying the core and made it shut down permanently.

"If you want things done right, you gotta do it yourself." She stated as she then ran out to go help the others with Okuwamon.

Meanwhile, outside of the base, Ken was still thinking over the evolution he had witnessed.

Could he really be able to do that as well?

Wormmon had told him about the Legendary Warriors and about their power and how they saved the Digital World, but he was never told that they were humans that turned into digimon.

That's when he got a horrible thought.

Davis had been through all of those battles against those evil digimon when she was only a little girl?

How could she manage that and still be as sweet as she is now?

She must have seen so many terrible things, been hurt more than he could ever imagine.

He was broken from those thoughts when he saw Okuwamon get the upper hand on Paildramon and then grew worried, but his concerns soon vanished when the Warrior of Harmony appeared and then blasted him with these flaming fox heads that were red, green and blue, making the evil Ultimate back off and screech in pure pain.

"Nobody messes with my boys and gets away with it." Sakuyamon said as she hovered in the air with the Fusion Digimon.

"Thanks for the help, D." Paildramon said.

"Take him out, boys." She said with a smile as she then jumped back over to her friend, data swarming around her as she returned to her normal form.

Paildramon used his Desperado Blasters on Okuwamon, destroying him and then the Fusion turned back into two small digimon.

"Davis, are you OK?" Cody called as he and the others ran over to the maroon haired girl.

She turned around to face them and gave them all a smile.

"I'm good. And it looks like Arukenimon ran away. Shoot, I was hoping to play a little game with her." The leader pouted.

"What do we do now?" TK asked.

"We're going back home." Davis said.

"D!" Over here!" a soft voice called.

"Ken!" another soft voice called.

The two Warriros turned to see two Fresh level digimon bouncing over to them, one was green with a pink pacifier in its mouth and a leaf shaped ear while the other was blue with a large ear on its head.

"Leafmon." Ken said as his partner sat in front of him.

"Oh, hey, I remember seeing a digimon like this on the moon once. You're a Chibomon." Davis said as she bent down and picked up her partner, Ken doing the same.

"Yep. That's what I am all right. How do I look now, D?' Chibomon asked.

"Adorable." The girl said hugging her partner.

**(Later in the Human World)**

The Digidestinds all made it back home, but Ken didn't stick around long to talk to them.

He was still trying to figure out what was going on with the reactor, why his Crest didn't work to turn it off and also how he would be able to activate the Spirits of the Warrior he had.

He would have to ask Davis about it later on.

Davis, on the other hand, had more important things to take care of.

**(The next day)**

Izzy had called a meeting, but Davis said she couldn't make it because she had more important things to take care of.

She went to Shibuya and gathered up the other nine Warriors for a meeting of their own and led them over to where Ken's apartment was in Tamachi.

"Wow, this place looks kinda nice." Jun said as she looked it over.

"Yeah, hopefully this Ken kid won't freak when he sees all of us here to see him." JP said

"We'll just have to wait and see what he thinks of this." Tommy said.

"Hey, the guy is one of us. This is just an initiation." Shinya said with his normal easy going nature.

"I hope you don't mind, Ko, but I think you have more of a chance to talk to him." Davis said to the Warrior of Darkness.

Koichi nodded placing a hand on her shoulder, missing how her cheeks heated up a bit at the contact as he smiled at her.

"Look, just knock already." Takuya said getting impatient and Zoe whacked her boyfriend over the head as Koji walked over and rang the doorbell.

The group waited as the door finally swung open and a woman with curly dark brown hair stood there, looking surprised to see all the people from varying ages standing at her door, each giving her a small, friendly smile.

"Hello is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Um, Mrs. Ichijouji? I'm Davis Kanbara, a friend of Ken's. We just came to see if he could come talk with us." The maroon haired girl said with a gentle smile making the woman smile back at the sweet young girl.

"Oh, of course. Please come in, all of you." Mrs. Ichijouji said feeling safe and comforted by all the children and young adults that were now entering the room.

Demiveemon kept quiet as he was carried into the apartment in Davis' arms.

"So you are all of Ken's friends? I never knew he had this many." The woman said looking pleased and thankful.

"Actually, my sister here is friends with your son. She was just going to introduce us." Takuya said placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded as they heard a door open and saw the plum haired boy walk out of his room.

"Mom, what's going on out here?" Ken asked and stopped with his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Davis he remembered seeing at the soccer game and them some he didn't recognize.

"Oh, Ken dear, you friend Davis brought some friends over to see you." His mother said with a smile.

Ken nodded in response and walked over to them, noticing how none of them gave him any wary looks or were guarded like how the Digidestinds were.

They all looked like they understood him and accepted him completely even though they didn't know him.

"Ken, I'd like you to meet my brothers Takuya and Shinya Kanbara." Davis said pointing to each of her brothers, who nodded or waved at him with friendly smiles.

"Hey there, buddy." Takuya greeted with a nod.

"Great to finally meet cha." Shinya said with a wave.

"This is my cousin, Jun Motomiya." Davis continued as she pointed out the magenta haired girl who gave him a bright smile, her eyes being the same chocolate color as the brothers and what Davis' used to look like before they changed.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you, Ken." Jun said.

"The twins are Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura." Davis said and Ken felt oddly connected with Koichi, the one who had the shorter hair and wondered if he was the person he was told about that had been turned evil once.

He also remembered that they were the ones who had shielded Davis from him at the soccer game when they saw the cold look he had given her when he was still the digimon Emperor and saw her as his enemy.

"This is Tommy and Yutaka Himi." The maroon haired girl said pointing out the two brown haired, green eyed brothers.

"And finally, these two are JP Shibiyama and Zoe Orimoto." Davis said as the blonde haired girl smiled at him and the spikey haired brunette gave him a thumbs up in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you all. I guess you already know who I am, but allow me to introduce myself anyway, I'm Ken Ichijouji." Ken said bowing his head a bit in greeting.

"I'll go fetch you all some snacks. Be back in a jiffy." Mrs. Ichijouji said leaving the group alone, feeling like she truly could trust them, deep in her heart she could feel it.

After the woman was gone, Ken then walked over to stand in front of Davis with a curious look.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"We got sick of waiting on ya to join us, buddy." Takuya said.

"You are one of us after all and we want to help you out." Zoe said.

"We also decided that it's time for you to learn about your Spirits." Yutaka said keeping his voice low.

Ken nodded as Minomon came out of the room and smiled when he saw Demiveemon.

The two digimon then ran off to play together in Ken's room, giggling as they did so.

The Warriors all sat down as Davis began telling Ken about the history of the Digital World and he listened, intrigued by what she had to say.

He grew worried when she told him about what had happened when they were in the Digital World and had to fight all of those digimon, only pausing when Mrs. Ichijouji came out to give them some cookies and milk to drink and a cup of coffee for Yutaka.

The Warrior of Wood decided to distract the woman by helping her clean up in the kitchen and they began talking about how they had all met and he told her how they all met through Davis, each one growing to love and respect the girl as time went on.

Davis continued the stories, the others joining in to tell Ken some details like when Koji couldn't control his Beast Spirit, when Takuya was only able to regain control when he heard and saw Davis on the ground screaming in pain and he felt the memories of her and Shinya wake him up from his clouded mind.

They also dove into the tale on what happened when Koichi was turned evil and Ken was entirely focussed on that and found it amazing that Davis was the one who brought him back and learned to not fear his Spirits.

He was terrified of the story of the fight with Lucemon and saw how Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Davis' eyes all filled with hatred and anger as they spoke about the evil angel.

After they were done and the maroon haired girl told him about how the Three Great Celestial Angels gave her the new purified Warriors and had to find the rightful owners, Ken looked at his D-tector in awe.

"So I'm the new Warrior of Metal?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry. We'll all help you learn how to control the Spirits. You just have to believe in yourself and don't let fear cloud your judgement." Koichi said making the Warrior of Harmony smile at him gratefully.

Ken nodded at that as he looked at his device and then looked up at them.

"Do you really think I can handle the power?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have gotten those Spirits if you couldn't." Koji said.

After that, the Warriors all got up and then left, but Ken led Davis to his room to pick up Demiveemon.

"Davis?" he said in a shy voice.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thank you…for this." He said.

She smiled at him and nodded before she then stooped when she thought of something.

"Ken…what ever happened with Ryo?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look.

"I don't know. He disappeared a long time ago." He said sadly.

Davis narrowed her eyes in thought as she remembered the brown haired boy with those bright blue eyes that she had seen twice with Hopmon and also with Cyberdramon.

"What would you say…if I told you I saw him and that he's a Digidestind?" she asked making him look at her in shock and hope when he saw the serious spark in her eyes.

"You've seen him?" he asked.

"Yes and we're going to be paying him a little visit." She said as she walked into the room to get Demiveemon, Ken following her cheerfully as he thought over her words.

TBC


	34. The Legendary Tamer

"The Legendary Tamer"

**Here is the next chapt**er. **I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review.**

"Are you done yet?" Davis asked Izzy as he typed away on his computer.

"What do you take me for? A computer genius?" he snapped feeling annoyed at the younger girl for constantly hounding him to hurry up and find the boy that she and Ken knew from way back when and had made two surprising visits.

Ryo Akiyama.

Izzy stopped typing as what he said dawned on him and he also noticed the pointed look the maroon haired girl was giving him.

"Oh, right, I am." he said sheepishly as the girl gave him a heated look.

He continued typing, pulling up files and school records.

Surprisingly enough, there about three people who had the name Ryo Akiyama.

One of them was a man that was in his forties and lived in Tokyo.

Another was a five year old girl that lived in America.

They were hoping that this last one was their guy.

"Got it." Izzy said proudly as the image of a teenage boy with wild dark brown hair, tanned skin and those bright blue eyes appeared on the screen with his school records and also his home address.

"Awesome job, Izzy." Davis said as she leaned over him and then read the information that it had on him.

"Davis, I know this is important to you, but you do have team to lead after all. Don't you think you should go with them today to scout the lands instead of do this?" the child of Knowledge asked still feeling a little miffed that she had skipped the meeting he called yesterday.

"Izzy, this is important. Finding Ryo will help us considering the fact that he attacked me. I wanna find him and ask him why he had a virus Ultimate level attack me and Yutaka and also why he abandoned Ken. Something tells me that if he hadn't then maybe Ken never would have become the Emperor." she explained as she wrote the information down in a journal she had with her.

"But your team-"

"I have two teams to lead and look after, Izzy!" she snapped at him with a fire burning in her eyes making him flinch back at the sight.

"Do you have any idea how much stress I've been under? I have to lead two teams, teach them about the history of the Digital World, protect them and the Digital World, deal with being the Queen of that world, keep the balance between Light and Darkness and wondering whether or not if Ken will lose control of his Beast Spirit and hurt everybody and himself. I have been through hell and back and had a lot of stuff nearly killed me. I'm surprised that I'm not sick or bed ridden from all the stress that I have to put up with or the fact that I'm still able to go on each day, fighting and helping the people I love, while at the same time I wonder if I'll ever live to see my teen years. You try going through what I do and see how you like it. You guys may not be able to notice it, but I'm not invincible. One of these days I could probably just...drop and die from all of this. I just...need to do this right now, OK?" she said before she then just left the room.

Izzy's dark eyes were wide in shock and worry from what the girl had just told him.

He really had no idea that she was really being affected badly from all of this.

She never even showed that it was slowly wearing her down, but she had just let her barrier down in front of him and he had seen it all reflected in her eyes and on her face.

The dark circles from lack of sleep, the exhaustion in her now red brown eyes that were changed from the effect of the Golden Digimental, fighting this new...tainted darkness, it was all slowly getting to her.

He sighed as he sat back in his seat, scratching at his chin as he thought over what the young female leader was going through.

"I wonder how much longer she'll put up with this until this all kills her." He wondered in slight fear.

**(With the Warriors)**

Davis, Ken, Tommy and Shinya had all gone to Okinawa to visit Ryo and demand some answers from him about why he had done all those things.

Abandoned Ken, kissed Davis and had Cyberdramon attack Yutaka, Davis and Veemon.

Ken was very nervous, hugging Minomon tightly to his chest as he grew anticipated to getting to see his old friend who had just vanished for five years and didn't even know whether or not he was still alive.

Shinya noticed the child of Kindness/Warrior of Metal's tense form and slapped him on the back in a friendly manor, shocking him out of his thought as he looked over at the brunette who was giving him a smile.

"Chill, man. We got your back so ya don't have to worry." He said to the plum haired boy.

Tommy, Davis and Demiveemon, who were all busy looking over the address, looked back at their new friend with smiles of their own.

"He's right, Ken. I'm sure Ryo will be happy to see you again after all this time." The Warrior of Ice said, his green eyes filled with amusement.

"Are you sure?" Ken asked with a shy, hopeful look.

Davis wondered if he had some abandonment issues because of what happened with the older boy.

"Are you sure you don't have to go to the Digital World to help the others?" Ken asked Davis, not wanting her to be wasting her time on him.

"I sent Koichi and Koji to go help them out. With two Legendary Warriors, they'll be fine without me. Don't worry so much. Technically, you are one of my team mates so I'm doing my job as a leader and friend." Davis said with a wink at the plum haired boy.

"You always seem to talk about Koichi." Ken stated making the two other males smirk at that.

"What's your point?" the girl asked as Demiveemon tried to stop the snicker that was threatening to come out.

"Oh, come on. You've only been in love with him since the first day you met him." Tommy said making her freeze as Ken gave her a surprised look, wondering if that was true while Shinya laughed.

"I-I was not in love with him!" the maroon haired girl said, her face burning red.

"Yeah right. Come off it, Dai. What other guy did you usually spend your time with when you always came down to visit when you lost your memories? Koichi." Shinya said.

"You always clung to him after his Spirits were purified. You even jumped on him when he defeated Cherubimon's clone. You always held his hand. You were totally in love with him ever since you were a kid." The Warrior of Ice teased, not noticing the tense energy crackling in the air around the female leader.

She's admit to herself that her feelings that she once held for the Warrior of Darkness were returning, but she wasn't going to say that in front of her brother and friends.

If word about this got back to Takuya, then he would try and kill Koichi even if he is the twin brother of his best friend.

The blue dragon's nose twitched and so did Minomon's, the two digimon looking around as they caught the scent of a digimon.

"Ken, I smell a digimon." The larva said making everyone look over to him.

"Are you sure, Minomon?" Ken asked.

"Ten bucks says I get tackled by it." Demiveemon deadpanned.

The Warriors all looked at him as a purple and yellow streak shot over and tackled him to the ground, making them all gasp as they saw that the little dragon had another digimon jumping on him with a big grin on his face.

"I…told…ya…so!" the dragon puffed as the other dragon jumped on him.

"Demiveemon! Hey! Did ya miss me?" the dragon head shaped digimon asked cheerfully as Demiveemon groaned in pain and annoyance.

"Who is that?" the Warrior of Earth asked.

"It's Hopmon." Minomon said.

Davis picked the two digimon up and watched as Hopmon cuddled up to her chest.

All right, you little trouble maker, where's Ryo?" she asked.

The purple dragon made a cooing noise in a questioning tone as he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm over here." A familiar voice said.

The four Warriors turned around to see the infamous teenager walking over to them from out of his house that was a few feet away casually with a smile on his face.

Ken had a look of surprise on his face when he saw his old friend and he also felt anger at him for never bothering to contact him.

"Finally got your memories back, huh, Davis?" Ryo asked as he walked over and was shocked when the maroon haired girl slapped him across the face.

The boys were all silent when they saw that and weren't sure how to react.

Ryo lifted a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it with a curious look in his bright blue eyes as he stared down into the red brown eyes of the young Queen of the Digital World.

"That was for kissing me and for having Cyberdramon attacking us." The girl stated as she gave him back his digimon.

"Why did ya do that anyway?" Demiveemon asked.

"Because, I knew your friend was too afraid of attempting to use his Beast Spirit on his own accord and knew that if someone he cared about was in danger, then he would focus on that and his fear wouldn't cloud his mind and make him freak out. And it worked." He said.

"And Veemon digivolving?" Tommy asked.

"That was just an added bonus. I didn't really plan that. It was all on you two and your bond." The teen said looking at the duo of Miracles.

He then looked over to Ken, who had been quiet the whole time, a conflicted look on his face.

Ryo gave him a small smile as he walked over to him.

"Ken." He said making the boy look up at him.

"Isn't there something you want to say to me?" he asked.

Ken's eyes narrowed at him.

He wanted so badly to hit him just like Davis had done, but another part of him wanted to hug him and just cry.

Ryo was able to see that and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder, the younger boy flinching.

"Look, Ken, I need you to know that I left you for your own good." He said making the plum haired boy glare at him.

"Is that a joke? Do you have any idea what I went through after you left me?" he demanded.

"I didn't know that was going to happen. Besides, I knew that Davis would be there for you to pull you back." The brunette said.

"How did you know that?" Minomon asked.

"You saw them together. They were only kids at the time, but you could tell that they were meant to be friends and I knew that she would be able to help you break through your shell and become a better person. That's why I left you. You couldn't rely on me all the time to protect you and look out for you like you did back then. You needed to grow and become your own person." Ryo said.

"He also needed to find me." Hopmon said as his human smiled down at him.

"Right. If I knew what was going to happen, then I never would have left you, Ken. I can't change what happened in the past and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could do it all over again so you wouldn't have to have gone through that hell." The teenager said with guilt filled eyes, truly sincere for what he had done.

Ken sighed as he went deep in thought about it all.

He was torn over what to do.

He wanted to hate and forgive him all at once and he wondered if this was how Davis had felt when she had to deal with him and Duskmon after the terrible things they had done.

The child of Kindness/Warrior of Metal looked over to his DNA partner and saw her giving him a look that said she would support him no matter what he decided.

He took in a breath and looked up at his old friend.

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you for leaving me alone, Ryo." He said as sadness and understanding shone in the older male's eyes.

Tommy and Shinya both shared a look, wondering what was going to happen next.

"But…maybe in time…I can learn to forgive you." Ken said with a small grin making his friends all smile back, feeling relieved.

Ryo also felt relieved at this and had a feeling that Davis was the reason for the change in the boy.

"Thanks." He said nodding to the boy who once used to look u to him.

**(A Few Hours Later…)**

The Warriors had stayed with Ryo a little longer and they even extended an invitation to him to join them whenever he felt like it and he thanked them for it.

The rest of their time together was spent just goofing off, watching TV, listening to music, dancing around like maniacs and singing along to whatever song that was playing.

The Kanbara siblings did a duet to 'Good Time' by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City, making the others cheer as they did it and the Warrior of Harmony pulled her DNA partner up and made him dance with her.

He was awkward about it at first, but he slowly got into it and was having fun with all of his friends.

Kari had sent Davis a message on what had happened to them in the Digital World and said that Arukenimon was able to control bug digimon with this flute she played and Digmon turned on them as they were chased by all the other insect digimon.

Lobomon and Lowemon soon took care of all the digimon under the control easily and the spider woman was shocked to see that the Legendary Warriors were helping out the Digidestinds and ran off, Digmon being freed from the control.

The Warriors all finally decided that it was time for them to leave, so they were outside of the train station, the sun setting behind them.

"It was great meeting you guys." Ryo said.

"We should do this again some time." Shinya said.

"Try not to be a stranger." Tommy said.

Ryo nodded at them all and looked over at Ken, who had really loosened up while they all hung out and the two boys shook hands.

"It's been real." Ryo said.

"Yeah, it really has." Ken said with a smile.

Ryo then looked over to the girl of the group and held out his hand to her.

"Thanks for an amazing time." He said.

"Hey, no problem. I was glad to help." Davis said as she smiled serenely at him as she placed her hand in his.

The Warriors were all startled though when the Tamer bowed down at the waist and placed a kiss on the girl's hand.

"It was an honor, Your Majesty." He said before he stood up and then gave them all one last grin before he walked off.

Davis' face was flushed red as the boys had weirded out looks on their faces, not being able to believe that that had really just happened.

Ken tilted his head to the side curiously, unsure of what that had been about.

"Why do weird guys with blue eyes always have to kiss me?" the girl asked no one in particular.

TBC


	35. Light and Kindness' Evil Lullaby

"Light and Kindness' Evil Lullaby"

**Thank you so much digilover23 for the help with this chapter, I really appreciate it, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Everyone else, please enjoy and review. I hope you all like it and let's hear a round of applause for digilover23 for coming up with the idea. OK, here it is.**

Davis was dragging Ken with her to the Digital World to meet the other members so that they could all learn to work together and hopefully help him learn how to use his Spirits.

Ken was clinging to his friend's arm as they neared the computer room, unsure of how the others would react to him being around.

"Hey, you don't need to worry. The others will be happy to have you around." Davis said as she smiled at her friend as he had both arms wrapped tightly around her right arm as Minomon and Demiveemon sat on their shoulders.

"How do you know that?" he asked fearfully.

"Come on, so you made a mistake. They know what Koichi did, which was just as bad as what you did and they forgave him, so I'm sure that they'll welcome you. No worries, OK?" she said bumping her shoulder gently to his, gaining a small grin from him.

They soon made it to the door, so the girl opened the door and revealed the four other Digidestinds and their digimon on the other side.

Kari looked up and smiled when she saw Davis at the door and was a bit surprised when she saw Ken was also with her, hanging onto her like a child would their mother on their first day of grade school and it was cute.

"Davis, glad to see you're coming with us this time." She said as she and Gatomon walked over to their friends with a smile on both their faces.

"Sorry we haven't been around much, but we were busy." Davis said.

"Izzy said you were visiting another Digidestind. Will he be joining us?" Cody asked looking at Ken warily.

"Nah, Ryo's more of a solo type of guy." The leader said as she pulled ken further into the room as Demiveemon led Minomon over to the other digimon to introduce him to them.

"So why's Ken here?" TK asked as he silently fumed over the fact that the other boy was clinging to Davis

"He's one of us, so he'll be joining us on our missions from now on." Davis said as Ken finally let go of her arm and smiled at everyone else in the room, Kari and Yolei being the only ones who gave him real smiles as TK gave him a jealous look and Cody had a conflicted one, unsure of what he should say or do when around the plum haired boy.

"It's great to have you, Ken. We were never properly introduced. I'm Kari Kamiya and this is Gatomon." The child of Light said as her cat went off to talk to Minomon with the other digimon.

"And I'm Yolei Inoue. Nice to meet you again." The child of Love and Sincerity said smiling brightly at having the boy she used to have a crush on there with her.

"It's nice to see you all again." The child of Kindness said with a small blush.

"I'm Cody Hida, welcome to the team, Ken." The child of Knowledge and Reliability said bowing his head a bit to the older boy.

He may not be too sure about having him around, but that was no reason to not greet him properly, his grandfather and Davis would both scold him for it.

"And I'm TK Takaishi. So what you decide to join us?" the child of Hope asked.

"Dai finally warred me down and convinced me to join. I really am sorry for all of the terrible things I've done and want to make amends for it no matter what." Ken said.

"Dai?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, me. Dai is short for Daisuke, which is my real name, remember?" Davis said with a smile.

"I guess we're just so used to the Warriors and Matt calling you D that it was a surprise. Normally it's Shinya that calls you Dai." Kari commented.

"Let's get moving. We have work to do after all." TK said frowning at the fact that Ken had been allowed to call Davis by one of her pet names.

"Teeks' is right, let's move out." Davis said making the blonde smile that she had used the name she rarely used.

She used the favoured TK or Takeru more than that.

The six Digidestinds all held out their D-3s and they were soon downloaded into the portal, Davis and Veemon going first, soon followed by Ken and Wormmon, Kari and Gatomon, TK and Patamon, Yolei and Hawkmon were after and finally it was Cody and Armadillomon.

They landed in a forest that was very familiar to Davis since she had been there a few weeks ago when they were looking for the Emperor's base.

"Davis, Ken, look! Your clothes both changed." Yolei said.

"What?" the two Warriors asked as they looked at each other, then themselves to see that the lavender haired girl was right.

Ken was now wearing a dark green t-shirt over a long sleeved yellow shirt, jeans that he could easily move around in and grey sneakers with silver stripes.

Davis on the other hand was wearing a violet tank top with a turtle neck, black gloves that reached her elbows that were fingerless, brown shorts , yellow convers and her hair was tied up in a short ponytail in the back as her bangs were brushed to the right side of her face instead of just hanging in the front.

"Well, that's new." Cody said.

"I wonder why you guys have different clothes now." TK said.

"Maybe it's because of the DNA evolution. Maybe it gave them new clothes because of it." Cody guessed.

"I don't know if it's that. I mean, look at these clothes and our D-tectors." Ken said as he pulled his out.

Davis pulled out her own D-tector and saw how her clothing matched her own device.

"Whatever. Let's figure this out later. We still need to find Arukenimon and Mummymon and find out why they're turning the control spires into digimon."She said as she pocketed her D-tector.

"And who's giving the orders." Wormmon spoke up.

"How do we find them?" Armadillomon asked.

"We could split up to do it." Patamon suggested.

The leader tapped her chin in thought, then nodded to the idea.

"Kari, Ken and Yolei will go that way to find out whatever you can while TK, Cody and I will go this way. I have some old friends to get some information from." She said.

"All right then." Hawkmon said.

"We'll keep in touch." Kari said.

"Digi Armour Energize!" Yolei and Kari cried.

"Hakwmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"

"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nerfertimon: the Angel of Light!"

"Wormmon digivolve too…Stingmon!"

The three mounted their partners and then took off and Davis watched them go, feeling a bit worried for them as they went.

"So who are these friends you wanted to see?" TK asked his friend and secret crush.

Well, it was a secret to her since everyone else already knew about it.

"You'll like them. Come on." Veemon said as he led the way.

The others all followed him into the forest where it was dense and thick with plantation and hard to walk in.

**(With the team of Light, Kindness, Love and Sincerity…)**

They had stopped flying and were now all just walking around, trying to figure out where they should try looking first.

"If I were an evil spider woman, where would I be?" Kari mused to herself.

"At the beauty salon?" Yolei joked.

Ken smiled at bit at the two girls, then looked around the area they were in.

"_Ken…"_ a frosty voice called.

He gasped and looked at the two girls and the digimon, wondering if they had heard that.

"Perhaps we should start looking near some caves. You never know, they could be hiding out there." Hawkmon said.

"That's kind of clichéd, don't you think?" Gatomon asked.

"We'll never know unless we try." Kari said.

It looks like they hadn't.

"_Ken, do you really think they forgive you?"_ the voice asked.

The child of Kindness didn't notice a dark purple wisp of smoke coiling around his body as he felt all the self-doubt and hatred come back to him, slowly creeping in his soul.

'_They're my friends. And so is Davis. I trust them.'_ He thought.

"_Oh, you truly are pathetic." _The cruel voice said.

Kari sensed that something was off and so she turned to see that Ken had a dazed look in his eyes as he began to walk off somewhere.

"Ken, where are you going?" she asked as Wormmon and the others looked at the boy.

Ken kept quiet as he continued on into the dark part of the forest.

"Ken, where are you going?" Yolei asked.

"We should stay together." Wormmon said.

"Yeah, Davis will be pissed if anything happens to us. She'll come to our rescue and then kill us for scaring her." Gatomon said.

Kari ran over to Ken and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ken, why are you-"she trailed off and gasped as she felt the piercing cold of tainted Darkness radiating off of him and slowly creeping into her.

"_Ah, so the child of Light has decided to enter the game."_ A dark childlike voice chuckled.

'_Who are you?' _Kari thought.

"Hey, Kari, Ken! Snap out of it! What's wrong with you two?" Yolei asked worried as she saw her two friends lost in a trance.

"Uh oh. I think the tainted Darkness is after them." Wormmon said scared for his partner.

"Tainted Darkness? You mean that thing Davis told us about?" Yolei asked.

"It would seem so. Whoever is manipulating the Darkness is going after Ken and Kari because of their original fears of the Darkness." Hawkmon said.

"Oh, we should have never split up. The only one who could help us is Davis and she's too far away from us." Gatomon growled softly in frustration.

Yolei looked over at her two friends who's eyes were glazed over and their bodies were shaking a bit in fear.

What could she do to help them?

**(Back to the team of Miracles, Hope, Knowledge and Reliability…)**

As the three humans and their partners walked on into the dense forest, the boys watched in fascination as the trees seemed to move out of the way, allowing them to pass.

"Wow, that's weird." Patamon said as he flapped by Veemon.

"Why are the trees movin' like that?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's because of Davis. She's the Queen of the Digital World, so even the plants respect her." Veemon said making the young Queen blush at that.

"It's not that big of a deal." She said as they came to a large crater in the ground.

"What is this place?" TK asked as he peered down into the large hole in the earth.

"Who could have made this?" Cody asked as Davis smiled and patted his head.

"You'll find out as soon as we go down there." She said.

"How do we get down?" TK asked.

"Like this." The blue dragon said before he jumped over the side and into the hole, curling his body up and holding onto his legs.

"Cannon ball!" he yelled as he fell down into the hole.

The boys were both shocked by this as Davis just laughed and jumped in also.

"Yahoo!" she cheered as she fell down.

"Are they crazy?" the blonde asked.

"Well, if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em." Armadillomon said before he curled up into a ball and rolled off into the hole.

"Cowabunga!" he cried.

The three remaining all sighed before they jumped in too.

"Whoa!" TK cried.

"I hope my mother doesn't find out about this." Cody said as he jumped.

"Wait for me!" Patamon cried before he went down too.

They all yelled as they fell down the dark hole, but they were soon stopped when a large light grey paw was held out and they landed on the silky soft paw safely, the duo of Miracles landing on their feet giggling while the other duos were on their hands and knees, panting in shock.

"Davis, promise me you'll never do that again." TK said as he looked over to the girl with pleading azure eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out like that. Just don't tell Takuya and Koji what I did because I think they might have a conniption. Tai and Matt might have one too." The girl said with a nervous laugh and cute lopsided grin.

"Where are we?" Cody asked as he stood up as the lights were turned on to view that they were in an underground chamber that was filled with digimon that they were familiar with and some that were thought to have been extinct.

"Nice of you to drop in." an amused deep voice said from behind them.

TK and Cody both stood up and turned around to see that there was a large rabbit digimon behind them and that he was the one who caught them.

"Antylamon!" Davis giggled as she ran past them and hugged the rabbit's cheek.

"Thanks for the hand, pal." Veemon said as he smiled at the Ultimate Beast type Celetial.

"Big Sister!" another male voice cried out as a silver and purple blue came by and picked up the maroon haired girl, making the boys look and see that she was hugging a male angel, TK and Patamon both gasping in shock when they saw what digimon it was.

"MagnaAngemon?" the blonde gasped at the sight of the male angel giggling like crazy as he hugged the girl.

"Oh, Big Sister, I am so happy to see you again!" MagnaAngemon said.

"MagnaAgemon!" an accented voice called making the two human boys look down to see a white chicken digimon and yellow bunny wearing red pants.

"You put her down right this second and greet your other guests. Honestly, I raised you to be more polite than this." The chicken scolded as he wagged his finger with a frown.

"Sorry, Papa/Mom." MagnaAngemon said dejectedly as he placed Davis back down on Antylamon's paw.

A blonde female angel dressed in white and had a purple sash flew over to them, smiling kindly at them.

"I'm sorry for MagnaAngemon. He just gets so excited all when Davis is mentioned or around. My name is Angewomon and I welcome you, Chosen Children." The female said.

"Nice to see you again, Angewomon." Veemon greeted her and the angel blushed as she looked at him.

"Cody, TK, this is Antylamon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. They used to be Cherubimon, Serpahimon and Ophanimon, the three Great Angels of the Digital World." Davis said as the Celestial Beast lowered his hand to the ground and let them off where the chicken and bunny were.

"These two are Bokomon and Neemon, they were the first digimon we met who were actually nice to us and helped us on our journey." She said as the two came over to her and she kneeled down, embracing them both.

"Oh, my sweet little baby girl has become a beautiful young lady." Bokomon cried.

"I feel like a pillow." Neemon said.

"So all of these digimon are old friends of yours?" Cody asked as he looked around and saw the Floramon, Mushroommon, Burgermon, Starmon, SuperStarmon, Gotsumon, Meteormon, Trailmon and many others.

"Amazing." Armadillomon.

"Davis, why are you here?" Meteormon asked the girl.

"We were looking for Arukenimon and Mummymon so we can find out who is behind all this damage." The leader said.

The three angels shared a look, wondering themselves what was going on.

**(With Kari, Yolei and Ken's team…)**

Ken and Kari looked to still be in trances as they started walking towards the dark area and Yolei chased after them with the digimon, calling out their names, but they didn't pay them any mind.

"What is up with them?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen this before." Gatomon frowned.

The air around the team was getting colder and soon they were all enveloped into this dark smoke and they were transported to a beach that was filled with stars glittering in the dark sky and a forest behind them.

"What is this place?" Hawkmon asked as he looked around.

"This is the Dark Ocean. Ken was here a long time ago and he was turned bad after that. But it looks different." Wormmon said when he saw that the fear and depression that would be thickening the air here was now gone.

"That's because Davis used her D-tector to purify it when she brought Veemon and I here to rescue Kari." Gatomon said.

Ken was fighting off the voices in his head that were taunting him, but he was having a hard time doing it.

"_Aw, poor little Ken. Too weak to protect yourself and you're so called friends. They all hate you. Why trust them? They hate you for the terrible things you've done."_ The voice whispered in his mind.

Kari on the other hand was actually shaking in fear as the voice taunted her.

"_The sweet little Princess. The Queen isn't here to protect you this time. The darkness will rise and consume you."_ The voice laughed.

'_No, that isn't true. Darkness isn't evil! Davis said it wasn't. I've seen true Darkness. This_ _isn't it!'_ Kari cried in her mind as she saw herself standing in the middle of an ocean that was so cold that it began to burn her.

'_Please stop this! I can't hear you! I won't listen!'_ Ken yelled in his mind as he was also standing in the ocean, alone and with no on there to help him.

"_You can't escape me. You can't run from your past. What about Sam?"_ the voice asked feeding off of Ken's sorrow and pain that was growing.

'_S-Sam?'_ Ken asked.

"_Sam. You wanted him gone, you hated him. You wished for him to disappear and he did. He died because of you. Because_ _you're selfish!"_ the voice cackled as two icy blue eyes glowed beside Ken.

"NO!" Ken yelled in fear and self-hatred as he fell to his knees, making Yolei and the digimon look at him in shock.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked as he quickly went to his partner's side.

"_You aren't strong enough to save yourself. You'll only let the ones you love get hurt. You'll have them killed as they try to save you."_ The voice whispered in Kari's ear making her shiver in revulsion.

"_You will get them killed. The people you care for. Now, who are they? Ah, yes. Your partner."_ The voice said as the cat's image appeared in front of Kari's face.

'_Gatomon…'_ she said.

"_Your brother."_ The voice continued.

'_Tai…'_ Kari said as the image of her brother appeared.

"_Your friends…"_ the voice said as the faces of all of Kari's Digidestind friends appeared, Davis' face standing out more than the others, TK's being a close second.

"_And the one you love."_ The voice whispered in sick satisfaction at her horrified state.

Kari gasped as the image of a brown haired boy with snowy skin and beautiful emerald eyes was shown.

'_Tommy…' _she cried.

The voice's figure was shown beside her as it smirked at how easily she was falling to the Darkness.

The figure then turned their attention back to Ken, who was whimpering on the ground, his fingers in his hair as he tried to deny that he was a terrible person.

"_Face the facts at hand. You will always be evil. No matter what you do and say, the ones who trust you, you will turn on them all. There is nothing good or pure about you."_ The voice cooed.

'_I can't be evil, please stop. I don't want anyone to be hurt!'_ Ken cried.

The figure smirked as they got closer to the boy, about to touch him, but he was cut off by a silver light and a figure appeared in front of Ken, standing there protectively.

"_What is this?"_ the evil figure asked as they backed away.

Ken looked up at the good figure in the silver light and looked to see that it was a tall man dressed in a green body suit, silver boots that were made out of metal, he had yellow stripes around his knees, his left arm was made out of a metal, he wore a yellow and white helmet and a red scarf.

'_Who are you?'_ Ken asked the new figure.

"_You know who I am, Ken. I have been waiting so long for you to come find me. You will figure out my name in time when it is needed."_ The man in green said.

Ken's eyes widened when he stood up and looked at the man, forgetting his anguish.

'_You…You're the Warrior of Metal, aren't you?'_ Ken asked.

The Warrior smiled behind his helmet that hid his face and nodded.

"_Yes, I am. We'll be meeting again soon, Ken, but you need to believe in yourself to do it."_ the Warrior said.

Ken nodded with a smile as the evil figure left angered.

'_Thank you for your help.'_ Ken said.

"_We are a team, after all."_ The Warrior of Metal said to his human host before he disappeared.

Ken closed his eyes and then shook his head, shaking off the fog in his mind.

He then opened his lavender eyes to see Yolei and the digimon were all crowded around him, smiling in relief.

"Ken, what happened to you?" the child of love and Sincerity asked.

"There was a voice in my head. It was trying to make become evil again. But then…" Ken trailed off as he pulled out his D-tector and smiled at it.

"I saw him. My human Spirit. He helped me." He said.

"That was nice of him." Wormmon said.

"But we have a problem. Kari is still out of it and I think that same evil voice is trying to get to her." Gatomon said as she looked at her partner who was still standing there, shivering as a sick mist was around her.

"What do we do?" Yolei asked.

"I wish I knew, but I don't have a clue right now." Ken said with gritted teeth as he mentally cursed whoever it was that was messing with them.

If Davis got word of this, she'll tear whoever it is apart and then revive them to clean up the mess and then kill them all over again.

No one messes with one of her loved ones and gets away with it, especially Kari.

He just hoped that they could save her before something bad happens.

TBC


	36. Light, Sincerity and Love make Harmony

"Light, Love and Sincerity creating Harmony"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Finally, you'll get to see if Kari will be saved from the clutches of whoever is messing with her. I'm sure you guys know who it is, right? Whatever, please enjoy and review.**

**Oh, BTW, if the fighting seems sort of suckish, then I'm sorry because I was rushing to finish this chapter and get it out.**

Yolei and Ken were sharing concerned looks as they thought over how to wake the child of Light from the daze she was in, but they were unsure how to do so.

Ken was lucky by having his Warrior Spirit to help him out, but Kari wasn't a Warrior, so she was stuck unless she could get over her fear.

"Kari, wake up! Come on, damn it. Wake up. There's nothing to be afraid of!" Yolei yelled, hoping her voice would wake the younger girl up.

"I don't think that's helping." Ken said calmly as he watched the two girls.

"I don't see you coming up with anything to help!" the lavender haired girl said turning to look at him in frustration.

"I'm just as worried about her and I want to help, but we need to think this over carefully. We could make things worse if we aren't careful." The child of Kindness said in his defense.

Yolei looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere and she sighed, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I just wish I knew what to do to help." She said.

"Maybe you should take a page from Davis' book." Gatomon said making them all look at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Hawkmon asked the feline.

"Davis is very good at helping others out when it comes to escaping the tainted Darkness. She did it for Koichi and Ken. Even for Kari, but she wasn't that bad before. Just do what she did. Let your instincts take over and let them guide you." The cat said as her cerulean eyes glanced over to her partner.

Kari was shivering as she looked around the dark world she was in, standing in the middle of the ocean that was so cold that it was burning her like acid as the waves lapped at her skin.

The evil figure smirked as they hovered beside her, his fingers creeping over her shoulder.

"_Come now, Princess. Why don't you give in? It'll be easier on everyone if you do."_ The voice cooed.

'_No. I can't. Someone, please help me! Tai! TK! Gatomon!'_ Kari cried out with tears in her clouded over cherry eyes.

'_DAVIS!'_

**(With the other team…)**

TK, Cody, Patamon and Armadillomon were talking with some of the other digimon around them, asking about how they met the original Digidestinds as Bokomon pulled out his book, the one filled with all of the information.

Davis was talking to MagnaAngemon, when she felt a sudden cold throbbing sensation in her chest and then she cried out in shock, bending over as she gripped her chest.

"D!" Veemon cried as he rushed over to his partner, away from Angewomon and Mama Burgermon.

"Big Sister!" the male angel cried as he bent down by the human girl as she kneeled down.

"Davis, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" TK asked as he and everyone else gathered around the child of Miracles.

"S-Something's wrong. Contact Kari and the others now." Davis ordered as she stood back up still feeling the iciness in her chest.

Cody nodded as he pulled out his D-terminal, trying to get into contact with them.

"Davis, I'm sure they're all fine." The child of Hope said with a grin.

"Takeru, I can sense when Ken and Kari are in danger. I was able to tell when Kari was dragged into the Dark Ocean for crying out loud. I know when something's wrong. I swear, if someone hurt them-"she trailed off in her anger that she felt from her protective instincts.

TK smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her into his side, offering comfort.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry so much." He said.

"I can't help it. It's in my nature to constantly freak over my friends." She sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, making him blush.

"Uh, we have a problem." Cody spoke up making the two other members turn to him slowly.

"What is it, my dear boy?" Bokomon asked the young boy.

"I can't get any contact with the others. I keep trying, but the message just won't go through." Cody said looking worried.

Davis pulled away from TK and gave him a pointed look.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Oh boy." Veemon sighed.

Angewomon walked over to the troubled Warrior of Harmony and wrapped her arms around her, comforting her.

"Just breathe, Davis. They will be fine. You can sense them right?" she asked making the girl nod her head.

"Then focus. Use your powers to locate them and guide them. You can't always be there to save them, no matter how much you want to. They need to learn to stand on their own." The female angel said.

TK and Cody both shared guilty looks as they realized that that was what they had always done.

They always depended on Davis to do everything and was there to help them out and give them courage to continue on.

Now that they paid attention to her, it didn't look very good for her health at all.

She looked very tired and her eyes had dark circles around them, her caramel skin looked a bit paler than it used to be and her chocolate eyes that were tinted red were also blood shot.

She really needed to get more rest.

Davis was led over to an area away from the others and she sat down, Antylamon showing her how to meditate properly to find the where the others were.

**(Back with Yolei and the others…)**

Kari was now down on her knees, shaking and whimpering with her fingers tangled in her hair tightly, looking close to tearing her pretty brunette strands out and her face was scrunched up in pain as tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Kari, please listen to me." Gatomon said trying to shake the girl out of the nightmare she was stuck in.

"We have a problem." Wormmon said as he saw something coming towards them from a short distance.

"We know that." Hawkmon said as he and the others all kept their eyes on the terrified child of Light.

"No, that over there. We're about to be attacked." Wormmon said making Yolei and Ken turn to see a Blossomon was stalking over to them.

"Oh man, now what do we do?" Yolei asked feeling annoyed by what was going on.

"We need to try and fight him off. Wormmon, can you do it?" Ken asked his partner, who nodded in determination.

"I will assist him." Hawkmon said.

"Wormmon digivolve too…Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve too…Aquilamon!"

The two Champions flew off and used their attacks on Blossomon, but he was far too big and powerful to be taken down by them.

He was a tainted digimon and the Dark Ocean was slowly becoming filled with that taint again, giving Blossomon more power.

'_Please leave me alone.'_ Kari begged, her voice sounding weak as the evil figure loomed over her.

"_You are truly pathetic and weak. You can't even save yourself. The darkness will consume you and the ones you hold close to your heart. Give up. I'll protect you."_ The figure said as he form became a fit more visible, showing a darkened form of a boy with six wings on each side of his body.

Kari stared at his form entranced, knowing that in the back of her mind he seemed familiar, like she had heard about the description of this creature before but the taint was making it hard for her to focus her thoughts.

'_Who are you? And why are you doing this?'_ she asked him.

"_You already know that answer. If not, then maybe you should ask your Queen. Or should I say…MY Queen?"_ the creature sneered making the child of light feel a deep sense of dread.

He had been calling her Princess so who did he mean when he said Queen?

She gasped when the caramel face of a maroon haired girl sitting down in a meditating pose flashed through her mind, the marks of Courage, Friendship, Miracles and Harmony hovering above her in orange, blue, gold and violet lights.

"Davis." She spoke aloud catching the attention of the child of Kindness/Warrior of Metal and the child of Love and Sincerity.

"Davis? Kari, Davis isn't here right now." Yolei said as she sat down in front of the brunette and Ken turned his attention back to the fighting digimon.

"Yolei, Davis was able to sense Kari and open up a portal to the Dark Ocean to come and save her. Maybe she's using the bond they have to talk to her." The white cat digimon said.

The lavender haired girl frowned as she saw that Kari was trying even harder to escape whatever was haunting her, thrashing around as she did so, cursing at them to stay away from Davis and to not touch her.

Ken watched that and then pulled out his D-tector and stared down at it, thinking hard, wishing that he could do more than just stand there and watch.

"_Do you want to save them?"_ a voice asked.

The plum haired boy gasped in surprise and looked over to his side to see the transparent image of the Warrior of Metal standing beside him.

"Yes, I do." He said when he calmed down.

"_Then do it. Trust in yourself and in our bond. Don't let fear rule you. Tell me, why do you want to Spirit Evolve?"_ the Warrior asked his human host.

"To protect my friends and the two worlds." Ken said honestly making the mark of Metal appear on his chest.

"_Let's show them our power then."_ The green and yellow clad Warrior said with a smile in his voice.

Ken smiled at that as his D-tector beeped, making Yolei and Gatomon turn to see what he was doing.

They watched as data surrounded the child of Kindness, stunned that he was finally going to use his Spirit to fight.

Ken moved his hands in a motion that made up an infinity symbol and then downloaded the strip of data that was on his left hand into his device.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Those words caught the attention of Stingmon, Aquilamon and Blossomon, making the three pause in their battle to turn and watch as the human male transformed into a gallant looking Warrior, his red scarf blowing in the winds that picked up, the stars in the sky reflecting light off of his metal arm.

"What is this?" Blossomon asked.

"Ken?" Stingmon asked puzzled.

"The name's Steelmon." The Warrior of Metal said in a voice that was deeper than the plum haired human's.

"Get him, Steelmon!" Gatomon encouraged.

"Beat that giant weed!" Yolei yelled her support.

Steelmon jumped at the tainted digimon with great speed and kicked him down with ease, Blossomon hitting the ground and the earth shook from the impact.

"_Damn. This isn't good."_ The creature said frowning as he saw the evolution that took place.

'_You can't win. I won't let you win. None of us will and we won't let you anywhere near Davis!'_ Kari yelled at him.

The winged figure turned back to the girl.

"_So you say, but know this; I am the King and she is the Queen. Logic says that she belongs to me and no one will stop me from taking what's mine."_ He snarled at her.

Yolei watched as Kari was mumbling again and then she finally decided that enough was enough.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled as she lifted her hand and then slapped the younger girl across the face.

The sharp pain made Kari snap her eyes open and she was relieved to see that she was no longer with the creature in the freezing cold water but with Yolei and Gatomon.

"Kari, listen to me, you are one of the strongest people I know and you can't let that freak scare you into giving in to the tainted Darkness." The child of Love and Sincerity said deciding that Gatomon was right that she should take a page from their female leader's book and let her feelings guide her.

"Yolei?" Kari asked as the fog in her cherry eyes cleared.

"If the tainted Darkness is calling you, I'll scream and bloke it out. If it tries to drag you in, then I'll grab you and hold on tight, never letting you go!" the lavender haired girl said passionately as she took the other girl's hands in hers.

"I'm not about to let you go without a fight. I care too much about you to." She continued with a spark in her light brown eyes that was similar to the one that could be found in the child of Miracles' eyes.

Kari looked at her in awe and then smiled happily.

"Thank you." She said.

Just then, a dark pink light engulfed both girls just as Steelmon did a backflip over to them to avoid getting hit by one of Blossomon's attacks.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked as she looked down at her red D-3 clipped to her waist as it glowed the same dark pink light as did Kari's lighter pink D-3.

"This is like what happened to Davis and Ken." Gatomon said.

Yolei and Kari both gasped as they felt and heard their hearts beating in perfect sync with the other and their digimon were both covered in the same dark pink light.

"Aquilamon…" the large bird said as he was covered in red light.

"Gatomon…" the cat said as she was covered in pink light.

"DNA digivolve too…" they said as they both twirled around each other and evolved together.

"Silphymon!"

Kari and Yolei both stood up, smiling in amazement and still holding hands as they watched their Fusion Digimon battle Blossomon, taking him down with ease until he was finally covered in data.

"Time to cut down the weeds. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Steelmon said as he used his D-tector to collect the Fractal Code, making the tainted digimon turn back into a digi egg and then it flew off to Primary Village to be reborn.

The five were then covered in gold lights as they felt a pull and were soon transported out of the Dark Ocean and into an underground cavern that had a large group of digimon in it, as well as TK and Cody.

"Hey, are you guys all right?" the child of Hope asked as he and the little brunette ran over to them with their digimon at their sides.

"Yeah, we're great." Yolei said with a smile.

"We ran into some trouble, but we were able to get out of it." Kari said with the same smile.

"That's a relief." Cody said as his eyes trailed over to the two new digimon he never saw before.

"Who are these guys?" Patamon asked.

"And where did Ken run off to?" Armadillomon asked.

"Everyone, meet Silphymon. He DNA digivolved from Gatomon and Aquilamon." The lavender haired girl stated proudly as the Fusion digimon turned back into Purumon and Salamon, being tried out from their battle.

"And this here is Steelmon, the Warrior of Metal. Ken finally Spirit Evolved." Kari said as the Warrior of Metal turned back into his human form and he dropped to his knees, panting.

"Ken!" Wormmon gasped as he rushed over to his partner's side.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. That just really took a lot out of me. Dai made it seem so easy." Ken said with a weak smile as Kari gasped, looking around the room for their maroon haired friend.

"That happened to me too. It just takes some getting used to." Davis said as she walked over to her group with Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Antylamon, Bokomon and Neemon beside her.

"DAVIS!" Kari cried as she ran over and threw herself into her friend's arms, making her stumble back in surprise at the reaction she got from the child of Light.

"Take it easy, Kar. I'm fine. Why are you acting this way?" she asked as the girl cried on her chest and Ken stood up, understanding the girl's reaction.

"Davis, we have a problem. I know who was trying to turn us over to the side of evil." He said making everyone in the room still, the silence becoming painful.

Davis frowned as she looked at her friend and fellow Warrior.

"What are you talking about?" TK asked.

"I know who it was that dragged me into the Dark Ocean and made me become the digimon Emperor and has been causing us all these problems." The child of Kindness continued with a grim look.

"Who is it?" Cody asked frowning as well as everyone else in the room.

Kari pulled away from Davis, but her hands were still gripping the other girl's shoulders as Veemon walked over to them, not liking the tension in the room at all.

"It's Lucemon." The child of Light said.

There was a collective gasp that rang through the crowd of digimon, but everyone was more focussed on what their Queen's reaction would be and they did not expect this at all.

Her body became limp and she fell back onto the floor, Kari not being able to hold onto her properly.

It was almost in slow motion as the Warrior of Harmony fell back and when she finally did hit the floor, panic soon erupted among the digimon and Digidestinds as they gathered around the girl, Veemon being the one at her side immediately and he cradled her top half to his chest.

The dragon scowled at the stricken look that was etched onto his human's face and he looked up at everyone as they all talked at once, their voices carrying out over the large room.

"SHUT UUUUPPPPPPP!" he yelled.

Everyone quickly went silent at the outburst, putting their full attention on the small Royal Knight digimon.

"Lucemon's back which means we need to be careful. We'll be tellin' the Warriors about this and the Angels will be comin' with us to help fight him. We'll be deleting this guy once and for all. No one's layin' a hand on a single hair on Davis' head as long as I'm alive. I've watched her suffer enough these past months and won't stand for it any longer. Any objections?" he asked looking around the room with the same fire of power and strength in his red eyes that his human held.

The digimon all turned to Angewomon, Antylamon and MagnaAngemon who all nodded, though the female angel looked very impressed by the authority the dragon had and amazed by his love and devotion to the young Queen.

"Then let's go." Veemon said.

TBC


	37. Planning to Battle the Demon

"Planning to Battle the Demon"

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I was thinking about finishing the Warrior of Harmony story before this one. I'm working on it though along with others. Give me time. Thanks for your support and understanding though. Please review and enjoy!**

Davis groaned as her eyes fluttered open, meeting the sapphire eyes of Koichi as he hovered over her, placing a cloth on her forehead.

He saw that she was waking up and smiled at her.

"Hey there, D. Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"That depends. Did Kari and Ken really tell us that Lucemon is back?" she asked.

The look he gave her was one that was of worry and affirmation of it which made her groan and pull the cloth over her eyes as she felt an annoying throb in the area around her eyes from the headache that was forming.

The sound of the door opening sounded in the room.

"Is she up yet?" came Demiveemon's voice.

"Yeah, she is." Koichi said.

"Davish!" her dragon cried.

"Big Sister!" three voices rang out as four small bodies jumped on her.

Davis pulled the cloth from her eyes and saw her little blue dragon was there with a Patamon that was wearing a pink waistband, a Salamon and a Lopmon.

"Hey, wait. What are you three doing here?" she asked.

"While you were out of it, Demiveemon gave the order that all of us would be coming back with you to help with Lucemon." Salamon explained.

Davis looked at her partner and he nodded to confirm it.

She smiled and hugged the three Rookies to her chest, happy to see them and have them with her as Demiveemon hopped up onto Koichi's shoulder.

"Come on, the others are all waiting for you at the park." The Warrior of Darkness said holding out a hand to help her up.

She nodded and took it, blushing at the powerful bond she felt between them.

He also seemed to notice it, blushing a bit himself as he pulled her up and led her out of the room to go to the park to see the others.

Davis saw that she was in Odaiba, meaning all of the DIgidestinds were going to be there.

The two Warriors walked to the park, the four digimon hanging onto them as they went.

Soon enough they arrived at the park and saw Kari, TK, Tai, Jun, Yutaka, Tommy, Cody, Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Koji, Takuya, Zoe, Sora, Joe, JP, Sora, Shinya and Ken were all there waiting, the second generation all holding their digimon.

What surprised the Warrior of Harmony was the fact that Bokomon and Neemon were there too, showing them all the book that had all of the legends of the Digital World in it, including the tales of the Legendary Warriors, Royal Knights, Cherubimon and Lucemon.

"…sending his minions out to collect the Fractal Code all over the Digital World while we were stuck on one of the moons of the Digital World. When it used to have three moons, that is." Bokomon said.

Neemon was the only one to see Davis, Koichi, Demiveemon, Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon, so he tried to get his friend's attention, only to have his paw slapped.

"How did you guys manage to get off?" Tai asked.

"We tried lots of ways, but they didn't seem to work." Takuya said.

"That was until Koichi and Davis found an old rocket just lying around. We all worked together with the Burgermon and Starmon to fix it." Koji said.

"Yeah, but we had to work around the pull of the electromagnetic force." JP continued.

"How did you manage that?" Izzy asked getting into the story as the newly arrived Warriors stood by watching in amusement with the young Royal Knight and three little Celestials.

"We made a giant elastic band to use for a giant slingshot and it sent up right through." Tommy said making the ones who weren't there give him looks of disbelief.

"Tell me you're kidding." Yolei said.

"Not at all. In fact, it was Tommy's idea and it worked out perfectly, combined with BurningGreymon's flames." Bokomon said.

"That's amazing." Sora said.

"And impossible." Joe said.

"But very true." Davis said making everyone turn to see the girl standing there with Demiveemon and Patamon on her shoulders as she had her arms wrapped around Koichi's arm, Salamon and Lopmpn sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey guys." The Warrior of Darkness greeted.

"Davis!" Kari and Ken cried running over to their friend and hugging her.

Davis laughed as she returned the hugs she was getting, Takuya looking at her in relief that she was awake at last.

"Are you feeling any better?" Matt and Koji asked at the same time, both glancing at each other stunned before they shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So how long was I out?" the maroon haired girl asked.

"For the rest of the day, dear. I'm glad to see you're feeling better though." Bokomon said.

"Nothing can take Davis down." Neemon said.

Ken was able to tell that this made Davis a bit tense, hoping she wouldn't freak out on them.

She was the type who didn't like being seen as invincible he learned and it was all starting to wear her down.

"Does anyone have a plan on how to deal with Lucemon yet?" Davis asked.

"No, we haven't. It's hard to think about this since we don't know anything about him." TK said.

"We don't know how to defeat him. We thought he was gone forever last time." Zoe said.

"And we know that he's after Davis." Ken said.

"And wants to rule the Digital World." Kari added in.

Davis crossed her arms as she thought over the facts, wondering where they could go from this point on.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kari was clinging to Tommy's arm and the way the child of Light seemed to feel relief and comfort from touching him.

She held back a smile at that and went to back to thinking about the evil angel, remembering the last time she had met him.

It wasn't a good meeting at all.

"We know Lucemon's hiding out in the Dark Ocean. Perhaps we can travel there and defeat." Izzy said making everyone look at him.

"You want us to go to the Dark Ocean?" Tommy asked as Kari clung tighter to him.

"But the only way to get there is Davis transporting us." TK said.

"And it takes up too much of her power to do that." Salamon pointed out as everyone looked at the youngest Warrior to see how tired she still looked.

"There has to be another way to get there." Tai said.

"We'll have to think of it soon before Lucemon strikes again." Takuya said.

"Yeah and if I know Lucemon, he'll find some new toy to play with us." Koji said.

"Big Sister needs lots more rest before she can fight and Ken, Jun, Yukata and Shinya need more training to be done before we can fight Lucemon." Patamon(Seraphimon) said.

"Ken still hasn't tried out his Beast Spirit. We need to train more while Big Sister needs to rest longer. Too much work is not good for her." Lopmon said.

"Is that your way of saying to get back to bed?" Davis asked them.

"You damn right it is." Demiveemon said with a stern look making her smile down at him.

"I'll walk with her back." Koichi said.

"I'll come with you." Ken said rushing over to their side as they started walking.

"Don't do anything stupid. That means you, big brother, Tai." Davis called.

"Hey!" the two former goggle heads cried making everyone laugh.

The digimon jumped onto the child of Kindness to be carried as Koichi picked Davis up set carried her on his back the rest of the way back to the apartment so she didn't push herself more than she had to.

"Davis, I've been thinking." Ken said suddenly making her look over at him while the Warrior of Darkness paid attention to where he was walking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This is going to take a lot more Digidestinds to defeat Lucemon, so I was wondering if…we should ask those other Digidestinds you told me about to help us. You know, Michael and his partner Betamon. And what about that Willis kid and his partners Terriermon and Chocomon? He's got a golden digi egg just like you. We could use that power for some help. And of course there's Ryo and Hopmon. Dai, this is really important. I don't want you to get hurt. You're really important to me. Like a sister." Ken said with tears in his eyes.

Koichi and the digimon kept quiet as they listened to the Warrior of Metal talk, knowing how much he loved Davis and how worried he has been for her safety ever since he found out about the things Lucemon had done to her in the past.

"Ko, put me down." Davis said making him stop walking and set the girl down on her feet.

The boys watched as the girl walked over to Ken and threw her arms around him, their hearts beating in perfect sync as they felt their bond from being Warriors and DNA partners.

"Ken, you're like a brother to me and I love you too, but you need to calm down. I'm not invincible, but I'm still too stubborn to die before my time. But you're right. We do need help." She said as he returned the hug.

The digimon and Koichi kept quiet as they watched the two younger Warriors, wondering where they were going next with this conversation.

Davis pulled away first, looking Ken in the eyes with a confident, reassuring smile and he returned it before they both looked back to the others.

"We're gonna be calling in all of the Digidestinds we know and warn them about what's going on. Ken and the others are going to train and I'm going to be getting some much needed sleep. How's that sound?" the child of Miracles asked.

"Sounds fine with me." Koichi said with a nod.

"We're good with it." Demiveemon said as the other digimon nodded.

"We should get you back home then." Ken said.

The Warriors of Metal, Harmony and Darkness then started walking back to the Motomiya home, taking to note that they would be calling up the others to tell them of their plans the next day while Davis stayed slept all day long and really relaxed, enjoying herself completely.

When they got her home, Koichi carried her back into her room and tucked her into bed, brushing her bangs out of her face as he smiled down at her.

He sat there watching as she fell asleep, then once he was sure she was consumed in the sweet darkness of sleep and dreams, he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against her own.

A small surge of total contentment passed through him at the simple touch and he sat back up as he saw her lips curve up in a small grin, turning over with a peaceful moan in her sleep.

"I love you, D and I'm so glad you're back. You're truly become an amazing person over the years. Rest up. The world won't end while you recover your strength." Koichi whispered as he traced her cheek lightly before he stood up and left the room.

He met up with Ken and they walked together to the train station meeting up with the other Warriors to go back to their respective towns.

Bokomon and Neemon were staying with Izzy as the chicken told the ever curious red head all he could about the Digital World and the three Celestials stayed with the Warriors of Water and Harmony.

The ultimate and final battle that decided the outcome of the two worlds (three if you included the Dark Ocean) was coming soon and they needed to prepare and be ready for it when it came upon them.

Davis was sleeping with that same grin still on her face as Patamon, Salamon, Demiveemon and Lopmon cuddled up to her to provide more comfort to their favorite girl, Jun watching from the doorway with a fond smile.

TBC


	38. A Digi Christmas Carol

"A Digi Christmas Carol"

**OK, this story is dedicated to Gogglegirl for her love of this story. I'm happy to hear that she and everyone else is liking it. Please enjoy!**

Davis spent her time in Shibuya with her parents, getting babies by them as she rested up and her team went to the Digital world, training and fighting off Arukenimon and Mummymon.

Ken kept her updated on what was happening, TK and Cody becoming DNA partners and now there was a new powerful control spire digimon called BlackWarGreymon.

Christmas was soon coming and the team went to visit their fearless leader to see how she was faring.

Kari knocked on the door, the others all waiting in anticipation for someone to answer the door.

A few seconds later, Yuriko opened the door and smiled at the five children and their digimon.

"Hello, it's nice to see you all again." She said.

"Hello Mrs. Kanbara. We came to check on Davis." The child of Light.

"Is she doing any better?" Yolei asked.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Yuriko said welcoming them inside her home, closing the door after them to block out the chill of the winter air.

The group shed their boots, hats, scarves and mittens at the door before they walked to the living room where they found the three Kanbara siblings were sitting on the floor eating sugar cookies with Veemon, Salamon, Patamon(Seraphimon), Lopmon, Bokomon and Neemon.

Shinya looked up and smiled when he saw the group, then nudged his sister to look over, her caramel face looking back to its normal glow and her crimson tinted brown eyes were filled with more life in them as she smiled at her friends.

"Hey you guys. Merry Christmas." Davis said.

"Davis!" Kari and Yolei cried as they ran over to her, Poromon and Gatomon jumping to the ground as the three girls hugged, laughing as they did so.

"So what are you guys doin' here?" Takuya asked as Cody walked over to hug Davis as well, Upamon, Patamon, Wormmon, Gatomon and Poromon joining the Royal Knight and Celestials to eat the cookies.

"Well, um…" Ken trailed off with a shy blush.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"I wanted to invite you all to a party at my house. My mom's pretty excited about it." he said.

"It sounds like fun. That is, if my house arrest is over." The female leader said as Yuriko walked into the room with another batch of sugar cookies.

"It sounds like a fun idea." The woman said as everyone dug in, enjoying the cookies.

"Well, looks like I'm going to a par-tay!" the Warrior of Harmony cheered throwing her arms up making everyone laugh at her eagerness.

"Dude, I am so there. We should call Tommy and Ryo, drag them there with us." Shinya said.

"After all, put the five of us together and we're the ultimate party team." He cheered making his sister laugh as they bumped fists.

Ken shook his head in amusement at his fellow Warriors.

"So when is the party?" Takuya asked as he smirked at the sight of Salamon cuddling up to Veemon, the two digimon blushing.

"It's on the 23rd." the Warrior of Metal said.

"I'm there." Davis said.

"We all are." Kari said.

"Matt's having his first live TV concert that night and the older kids are going to that." TK said.

"Guess that means us older Warriors have plans too." Takuya said rubbing his hands together in an eager fashion.

The group all spent a few more hours talking before they returned to their own homes.

When the night of the party and concert came, Ryo and Hopmon showed up and openly flirted with Davis, smirking when he saw how close Takuya, Koji and Koichi seemed to killing him.

In Odaiba, they all split up to go to their own parties, Davis wishing Matt luck as she, Tommy, Shinya, Ryo and their digimon went to Tamachi with the others.

Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door when she heard the doorbell ring and smiled when she saw the Kanbara siblings, Tommy and all of Ken's new friends were there on the other side.

"Oh, hello. Please, come on in. I hope you all have a wonderful time at the party. Ken's really been looking forward to it." she said as the group all piled in and shed their winter clothing.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ichijouji." Davis said.

"So where is Ken?" Ryo asked.

Like magic, the Warrior of Metal walked out of his room to greet his guests properly.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming over." He said.

"We're happy to be here." Cody said.

"So what's first on the agenda and please say there's food." Shinya said when his stomach growled making Tommy laugh.

"Supper should be done in about 10 minutes. Feel free to do whatever you want until then." Mrs. Ichijouji said before she walked off into the kitchen.

"Whatever we want, huh?" Ryo asked thoughtfully.

"Let's crank up the tunes and get this party started!" Shinya cried pumping a fist in the air.

Yolei then was handed Davis' Mp3 and placed it on shuffle as it was hooked up to the speakers Kari brought and soon they were all dancing around.

TK tried to ask Davis to dance with him, but the girl kept getting pulled away by her fellow Warriors or she dragged Ken into a dance with her, trying to get him to lighten up.

The two foxes also seemed very intent on sticking the child of Light and Warrior of Ice together, hoping that they would soon confess their love for each other if they did so.

"You know, I think you should just give up on her." Ryo said to the child of Hope.

TK turned to the older male with narrowed azure eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Look, Davis has been in love with the same guy for nearly six years now. Nothing can change that." The Tamer said looking over to the girl with a tender smile as he watched the maroon haired girl joking around with her brother.

"I knew Davis was capable of many great things when I first saw her in the Autumn Leaf Fair. I also knew that she had someone she was destined to be with and that…just isn't you." He said looking back over to the blonde.

"Who is she in love with then?" TK asked wanting to desperately know the answer.

Ryo shook his head in amusement.

"Watch her closely and you'll figure it out yourself, kid." He said lightly punching his arm before he walked off over to where the Warrior of Harmony was.

TK watched them in thought.

Maybe…he should just give up.

Davis was in love with someone else and he also knew that Kari was because he often caught her daydreaming about him.

"TK, what're you doing just standing there? Join in!" Yolei said grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the group as they all danced.

After a few hours they had eaten lunch and danced some more, played truth or dare, did some karaoke and were finally just playing a card game to calm it all down.

"No! No, no, no!" Yolei cried.

"Yolei, all you had to do was say 'Go fish'." Cody said.

"Ah, I don't even know how to play this." The girl groaned slapping her forehead.

Ken then burst out laughing making everyone look at him.

"Wow, I haven't heard you laugh like that before." TK said.

"What a great smile. You should show if off more." Kari complimented.

"Thanks a lot." Tommy muttered sarcastically to the plum haired boy making him look down with a blush while everyone else started laughing.

"Maybe we should play another card game." Davis suggested.

"What should we play though?" Shinya asked.

"How about strip poker?" Ryo asked with a teasing look as he was slapped by Davis.

There was a knock at Ken's door making everyone look up.

"Ken, one of your friends just called. His name is Koji. He said they need you to go down to Odaiba quickly. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but we'll go see." Ken called to his mother as the Digidestinds all gathered up their digimon.

They ran out and their partners all digivolved quickly, Tommy and the Three Celestials ridding with Davis on Ex-Veemon, Ryo and Shinya ridding on Cyberdramon, Kari and Gatomon ridding on Stingmon with Ken and Angemon was carrying TK, Cody and Armadillomon.

They all quickly rushed to Odaiba and saw that there were Bakemon flying all over the place getting their butts kicked by the older Warriors and there was also a DarkTyrannomon going on a rampage.

"Guys, we're here!" Davis called as they flew down, Armadillomon digivolving to Ankylomon.

"Great. Hurry up and DNA digivolve." Tai called.

Soon enough, Paildramon, Shakkoumon and Silphymon were charging at the digimon, taking them out as well as a control spire that was set up.

Koichi came over to check on Davis, worry on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm good." She smiled at him while TK observed them.

"That's a relief." Koichi smiled as Izzy had a portal opened up by Cody and the digimon were being sent through the gate back to the Digital World.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time, Ko. I'm a big girl." Davis chuckled.

"Uh, guys?" Tommy called making the two Warriors look over to him.

He and Shinya were grinning like maniacs as they pointed upwards above them.

Curious, Davis and Koichi looked up and saw that Patamon was flapping above them with mistletoe in his paw, giggling.

Everyone was watching this with smiles, Matt and Koji trying to keep Tai and Takuya back from killing their friend while Ryo smirked.

Davis blushed furiously at the attention she was getting while Koichi had a ting of pink on his cheeks but slowly bent down to the girl's face.

She watched in wonder as he placed his lips over hers, making her gasp at the spark of pleasure that jolted through her.

Zoe and Yolei were silently squealing in delight while Kari cuddled up to Tommy, the Warrior of Ice blushing.

"Looks like we're gonna be in-laws." Koji teased his best friend who was banging his head against the nearest phone pole.

"TK, are you going to be OK?" Sora asked the blonde knowing he had feelings for the girl.

"Yeah." He said giving her a smile.

"I guess I should really just let her be with who she wants to be with. I had a chance and I screwed it up, so I'll just have to live with it and move on." He said.

"There you go." Sora encouraged.

The child of Miracles pulled away just as Ken, Jun, Shinya and Yutaka walked over to their leader.

"How did these digimon and that control spire even get into our world?" Davis asked as Koichi held her into his side.

"We don't know. We were just watching the concert when there was this horrible noise and then all these digimon were crashing through the stage, destroying the place." Jun said.

"Arukenimon and Mummymon might have something to do with this." Ken said as he held his chin thoughtfully.

"We need to find them." Silphymon said.

"And stop them soon." Paildramon said.

"Or else Lucemon will rise and we'll all be doomed! Doomed I tell you!" Bokomon cried.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Tai deadpanned to the freaked out chicken while Neemon stood beside him with a smile.

"That was a great show." He said.

Everyone groaned at that in annoyance and disbelief.

"Oh, be quiet, you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled as he snapped the bunny's pants making him cry out in shock and pain.

The Digidestinds and their partners all laughed as their digimon joined them.

Davis felt a familiar cold tingle go down her spine and looked up at the dark sky, a frown on her face.

Demiveemon and Salamon sat on her shoulders and shared a knowing look while Koichi rubbed the maroon haired girl's back to provide comfort.

He could also sense the evil presence of the Fallen Angel…or should he say 'Demon'?

If Lucemon thought he was going to get his grubby hands on Davis, then he had another thing coming.

To be continued…


End file.
